Deal with the Devil
by Anonymonimus
Summary: Bilbo is an accountant whose nephew, Frodo, just got seriously sick. In order to save young boy's life Bilbo borrows money from one of the mafia families. Later, he discovers that he can't to save enough money to pay his debt back; he is kidnapped and turned into the leader, Thorin's, personal accountant. And Bilbo is fine with that but is it necessary to live with him? PROMPT FILL
1. The Contract

**Hobbit kink meme fill:**

_Bilbo is a middle-age accountant whose nephew Frodo just got seriously sick. In order to save young boy's life Bilbo borrows money from one of the mafia families._

Latter when he discovers that there is really no way for him to save enough money to pay his debt back he is kidnapped and turned into Thorin's personal accountant. And Bilbo is fine with that (at least he's not tortured) but is it really necessary for him to live in Thorin's estate? and look after his nephews?

**Hope this is up to what you expected :D  
**

**NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

That morning, Frodo was meant to begin school. Though most children his age were all but excited by the fact that they would be forced to be learn the entire day, Frodo was mostly gleeful about it. Bilbo had expected to see his nephew beaming and already eating his breakfast, but when he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see it empty.

That morning, Frodo was meant to begin school, to be as happy as any child should be, but rather than that, he was confined to his bed, incredibly pale and sweaty, moaning in pain all the while clutching his stomach. It had happened so suddenly and reduced Bilbo to a panicky mess. He had quickly driven Frodo to the hospital as to deduce the gravity of his situation.

"I'm afraid your nephew has leukopenia." The doctor said gravely, glancing quickly through the window where Frodo laid on a blank hospital bed. "Judging by his previous history at this hospital, he's been given chemotherapy regularly and the last time we heard of him was four months ago."

"Yes," Bilbo said, dropping his gaze to his feet in despair, "He had leukemia. Four months ago, we were told he wouldn't have to come to the hospital anymore and that he was all cured. We came by to thank the doctors that worked with him."

"The most common causes for leukopenia are due to recent infections, chemotherapy, and radiation therapy, etcetera." The doctor proceeded to explain, "Now the effects of leukopenia are similar to anemia and the possible enlargement of the spleen can increase the destruction of white blood cells. Unfortunately, he has that which means his situation is much more critical."

"Can you save him?" Bilbo asked, losing hope as the doctor continued to explain Frodo's situation.

"Yes, we can." The doctor confirmed, "I'll go through the details of that with you in a moment, first I'd like to talk to you about the costs. Treating his leukemia wasn't a cheap thing and what I want to know is how you're doing financially. From what information we have on you, you're his uncle and you're raising him on your sole income and—"

"Please," Bilbo interrupted with bitterness, "I don't need another lecture on how Frodo's living conditions aren't the best. I'm not the richest man but I can manage."

"I'm sorry mister Baggins," the doctor apologized, "I didn't mean to condescend you, I just wanted to refer you to our special aid program for people in your situation. Would you like more information on it?"

"Y…yes please." Bilbo accepted with a sigh.

The doctor continued to speak and explain in great detail who he would have to see to discuss the specifications of the financial program the hospital offered and then proceeded to mention what would need to be done for Frodo. And though Bilbo did listen and retained some degree of information, the doctor's voice was practically muffled as his eyes rested on Frodo, sleeping in the room just next to them, hooked to beeping machines, the image of which occupied a significant part of his mind. And as a frown made itself evident on his face, Bilbo wondered what Frodo had done to deserve such a harsh treatment of life at such a young age.

His parents had passed horribly in a car accident from which he had barely gotten out alive, he had been forsaken by his godparents and adopted at the last moment by Bilbo himself, and then been diagnosed with leukemia three years later, just when he had begun to smile again. Frodo was only eight years old and Bilbo was now poor.

He didn't want to abandon his nephew like the rest of his family had. Bilbo wanted to care for Frodo and be the one on who he could rely. Bilbo wanted to give whatever he could to Frodo because the young boy deserved so much more than what he had been given thus far. And yet, it was so difficult to do so in his situation. Unless…

* * *

"You called?" Asked a suspicious looking man as he barged into Bilbo's work office. His hair was fashioned peculiarly; star shaped with no small amount of braids mixing themselves within the mop. He wore a scar just above his left eye as proudly as his tattoos on his bare arms. Other than that he was clad in leather and black fabric giving him a thieving air. All in all, he wasn't the type of man meant to be present in an accountant's office.

"Yes, I did." Bilbo confirmed, turning grimly to face his guest, "Nori; Dori's brother correct?"

"Aye," he confirmed, dropping down on the chair facing Bilbo's desk, "What do you want?"

"You've gotten out a week ago, right?" Bilbo asked partially wanting to make small talk all the while getting to what he truly wanted to discuss. He closed the door and the blinds as to avoid curious gazes and obtain the maximum of privacy, "From, prison, I mean."

"Aye…" Nori answered slowly, immediately on his guard.

"A-and what did you do exactly?" Bilbo stuttered nervously, "I-if you don't mind my asking…"

"I do." Nori stated with a frown, "What do you want?"

Bilbo sighed and rubbed his temples as though it would help him calm his nerve, "I just need to know one thing before we get to that." Bilbo stated and paused for a moment, considering what he was about to do. "You are indeed a member of the notorious Sons of Durin organization…aren't you?"

"You're too nervous and lanky to be a pig…" Nori mumbled to himself more than Bilbo as he examined the latter, "How do I know I can trust you? What do you want?"

"I-I…" Bilbo breathed in deeply, "I need a…I need a loan…"

"A loan?" Nori repeated with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes." Bilbo confirmed, "A big one."

"What for?" Nori asked curiously.

"I need to pay medical bills." Bilbo admitted in the hopes of appealing to Nori's sympathy, "My nephew's sick and I need a lot of money to…"

"How noble." Nori chuckled. "Most people we get asking for loans just want it for drugs."

"W-will you lend me the money?" Bilbo asked.

"Before we get to that, I have questions of my own." Nori declared, leaning forward with intrigue. "Why haven't you asked the bank for one?"

"I've already asked them for a lot." Bilbo said, "I had a horrible time convincing them to give the money needed to help him with his leukemia and I'm still not done repaying them."

"And they would refuse if you asked them for more." Nori nodded, "What about insurances?"

"Have you seen the state of my workplace?" Bilbo asked, and though he was feeling rather grim, he couldn't help but laugh, "I can't afford decent insurances and I would pursue them in a court of law if I could afford a lawyer for refusing to pay what was promised in our contract, but I can't."

"I see," Nori smirked, leaning back and folding his arms over his chest, "I'd ask about the financial aid program of your hospital but I'm guessing you've reasoned that it was just easier for you to approach the matter in a… darker way. Fine, you've convinced me. You'll get the amount you want from the Sons of Durin but you need to sign this contract before anything is decided for sure."

Nori pulled out a folded document from his pocket and slapped it on Bilbo's desk with a cocky smile. Bilbo took it slowly, and unfolded it, revealing its content.

"You're lucky I always carry three of these with me." Nori stated as Bilbo read through the conditions of the deal. "Most members don't… then again, most members don't get asked about loans as frequently as me."

He looked at Bilbo quizzically, wondering why he was still reading the impositions and not signing. When he found that Bilbo was oddly concentrated in understanding what he was reading and would take up most of Nori's time in reading the contract, he lost patience.

"Are you signing it or not?" Nori hissed, "I have things to do."

Bilbo jolted and debated briefly on whether he would sign the contract or not. It was his last moment to forget about everything and stay on the legal side of things; if he signed the paper he would have officially committed his first illegal act. And so, for a second, he thought about Frodo and all the boy had endured in his eight years of living and it was enough for him to sign without a second thought. If Frodo had continued on with his life after nearing death thrice and was in the process of a fourth, then Bilbo could commit an illegal act if it meant the end of his suffering.

It was for Frodo and that was all the justification he needed.

"Well," Nori said with a devilish grin as he tucked the contract away in his coat, "The Sons of Durin thank you."

It was only as Nori left the room, shutting the door ever so quietly behind him, that Bilbo realized just how grave a mistake he had made in trusting a band of criminals.

* * *

**Okay so I'm getting a bit drowsy here but THANKS FOR READING :DD**

**This is meant to be the first of many chapters of this story but it will remain as so if no interest is shown for it xP**

**So if you liked this and want more, I suggest you review ;P**

**ANYWAYS, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! (maybe)**


	2. Pay Day

**Next chapter! :D**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**I hope I can keep entertaining you with this story! ;P**

**NOW ENJOY AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

The next day, Frodo was sent home as his condition was stabilized and was prescribed antibiotics. The leukopenia had been caused by an infection provoked by the chemotherapy he had gone through. The healthcare provided had also recommended the intake of vitamin B12 as to encourage the reproduction of white blood cells. Though Frodo wasn't particularly keen with the idea of eating a few more green vegetables during his lunches, he didn't complain as openly. His distaste was mainly apparent through his disgusted facial expression which Bilbo thought were funny.

It was as Bilbo prepared lunch for Frodo and himself, three days later, that Nori returned. There had been a knock at the door but before Bilbo was able to free himself, the thief had walked in and made himself at home along with the other man he had brought along. His companion was far more intimidating than he; bald headed and covered with tattoos, he towered menacingly over Bilbo who involuntarily whimpered at his enormity.

"Bilbo!" Nori said with a wide smile and a friendly shoulder slap, "How's it going?"

"G-good..." he replied meekly, eyes glued in fear on the bald stranger.

"Oh? This?" Nori asked as though his friend wasn't completely terrifying. "This is Dwalin, he's actually best friends with-" but Nori interrupted himself when he spotted Frodo in the back, staring at them with wide eyes. "Well... I suppose that's not important."

"W-why are you here?" Bilbo asked.

Nori looked over at Frodo once more, thinking, "Dwalin," he said, "Why don't you keep the boy company while Bilbo and I go have a chat."

Dwalin glared at Nori, "I don't take orders from you."

"I know you don't," Nori hissed, "But you were bit-complaining about tagging along and said you wouldn't get involved if anything went sour so go sit down with the boy while I do my job!"

Dwalin rolled his eyes and finally did as Nori demanded. Frodo seemed a bit startled by the new arrival but remained polite as Bilbo had taught him. Just as Nori and Bilbo retired to a quieter place, the latter heard Frodo offer Dwalin a glass of apple juice.

"How did you find me?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that's a dumb question." Nori snorted. "It's not like it's classified information anyways."

"I...I guess..." Bilbo mumbled.

"So that's your nephew, right?" Nori asked, peaking in direction of the kitchen, "He sort of reminds me of my little brother, Ori."

"Right, Dori mentions him a lot." Bilbo said.

"Did he talk about Ori's medical conditions?" Nori asked.

"Not really," Bilbo admitted, "I haven't seen him in a while but I'm sure if I mentioned what happened with Frodo, he would talk about it."

"Ha, well let me tell you," Nori sighed, "You reminded me a lot of me when I made you sign that contract. Ori was a very weak kid, it seemed the entire world was against him. He's lactose intolerant, allergic to nuts and every non hypo allergenic animal, he was born with some type of diabetes, and has asthma. Obviously not the luckiest kid in the world and what with our parents being total fuck ups, he wasn't in the best situation either. Dori tried to make money by taking up many part time jobs and abandoning school to help Ori but that wasn't working very well. So I did what I had to do, I joined the Sons of Durin to bring in extra cash, more than Dori would have made in a month with his shitty jobs."

"That's a sad story, it really is," Bilbo said, "And I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here Nori?"

"Well we got word your nephew had been released from the hospital a few days ago," Nori said and seemed to anticipate Bilbo's thoughts, "The Sons of Durin have eyes everywhere. Anyways, we gave you a few days to evaluate the cost of things so we could pay for it."

"O-oh, okay..." Bilbo stuttered.

And in a moment he had gathered many receipts and sheets of paper which contained the costs of all medical things related to Frodo. Bilbo needed to pay for the two days in the hospital, the antibiotics and the routine checkups with the healthcare provider; the sum of which was far too big for him to pay what with his feeble income and debt towards the bank. But by the end of their discussion, Nori wrote down the amount of money necessary on a check and handed it to Bilbo.

"The Sons of Durin have got you covered." He said with a wink.

"Thank you..." Bilbo said gratefully, "How does paying you back work...?"

"It's nothing too complicated." Nori assured, "Each month we'll come around to pick up 150 bucks until the debt is paid. If you can't give us the amount we require by the end of each month, we'll add interest and your debt will add up, so you better be punctual."

"Umm… alright, seems fair enough…" Bilbo agreed.

"Well it's not like you have a choice," Nori laughed, "It was in the contract you signed."

"Oh…" Bilbo said and paused for a short moment, "And…what if I can't pay the debt for some reason?"

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that and not worry about it, aye?" Nori said with a faint smile and a shoulder pat, "You'll be fine and we'll be out of your hair before you know it."

However, it seemed that things only got worse for Bilbo subsequent to his conversation with Nori. Though Frodo's condition did improve, the conditions of Bilbo's workplace worsened. There had been some sort of bad investment and his company was now in debt. Try as he might to find a way for the company to make it out of their problem, the blow had been to massive for them to surmount and six months later, they officially closed down putting Bilbo out of a job. This gave Bilbo many reasons to panic; he had to find a new job as to pay for Frodo's education and wellbeing and collect enough money to pay the Sons of Durin and the bank for the loan he had been given so long ago.

And yet, it became horribly apparent to Bilbo that he wouldn't find a job any time soon and would probably be unable to repay the debt to the criminal organization or bank. He was too old to be of interest for any worthwhile company or other position since they all focused more on hiring new blood. Bilbo's old workplace wasn't too prestigious anyways and so that didn't help boast his worth to the places he applied. And as the days turned to weeks and he remained unemployed, Bilbo began to realize that most of his troubles from then on would be coming from the Sons of Durin whom, he heard, didn't take kindly to those who couldn't repay a debt.

Thus he spent sleepless nights doing the best he could in desperately finding any job he could as to avoid the wraths of the Sons of Durin but it seemed as though the world had forsaken him. No one was interested in employing him unless it meant outrageous hours that would leave Frodo without company. Soon Bilbo realised he would have to do something about Frodo, not because the latter kept him from finding a job, but because he was afraid he would put him in danger if he kept him around. Thankfully, Frodo had managed to find the kindest of friends at his school, one of which Bilbo had reached out to.

"I need a favour, Ms. Gamgee…" Bilbo said quietly through the phone one night, "I've done something stupid and I would be eternally grateful if you cared for Frodo while I righted my wrong."

"You're not planning on abandoning the boy, are you?" She asked with apprehension.

"No, no, no," Bilbo assured quickly, "Far from it… I've just done something stupid… Our financial situation isn't the best and I need Frodo to be somewhere safe and good for him. I swear I'll return for him and repay your kindness one way or the other."

"Alright…" Ms. Gamgee said, "But you should know the boy is fragile and adores you, Bilbo. Whenever we have him over, he talks about you in great lengths and with superb admiration. You know better than I do that he's gone through so much and if he doesn't understand why you're leaving him with us, he'll be ruined."

"I know…" Bilbo whispered grimly. "I know…"

The next day was a Saturday and Bilbo had told Frodo to pack his things shortly after lunch. Though he was visibly confused, Frodo did as was told quietly and carefully. However, distress soon became apparent when Bilbo joined him and added to his luggage.

"Why…why am I bringing so many things…?" Frodo asked, frowning at the stuffed traveling bag.

"You're going to stay with the Gamgees for a little while." Bilbo explained quietly and with a comforting smile.

"For how long…?" Frodo asked, "A-and what about you?"

"I'm not sure." Bilbo admitted, "I need to stay here and fix some things. It'll be better for you to be with the Gamgees."

"Do you hate me?" Frodo asked bluntly, hurt evident in his big blue eyes.

"No! Not at all!" Bilbo exclaimed, hugging his nephew, "I don't hate you at all."

"Then why are you getting rid of me…?" Frodo sobbed, clutching at Bilbo.

"I'm not getting rid of you, Frodo." Bilbo explained, "We're just having some problems and as soon as I've fixed them, I'll come get you, I promise."

"You promise?" Frodo asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Bilbo smiled reassuringly and offered his pinky to the boy as to seal the deal.

Frodo wrapped his smaller pinky around Bilbo's and rubbed the tears away with his sleeve, "Okay…"

"Now don't cry anymore," Bilbo said as he straightened Frodo's attire, "You be a strong boy and a good guest to the Gamgees until I come get you, okay?"

Frodo nodded and tried to smile but failed, "Mm-hm."

"Everything's going to be fine," Bilbo said and gathered some more of Frodo's toys with shaky hands. "We're going to be okay…"

Later in the afternoon, Ms. Gamgee passed by their house and took Frodo away. She had brought Sam as well and gave Bilbo a stern look before leading the boys to the car. The look on Frodo's face as the car pulled him away was enough to shatter Bilbo's heart. He desperately wished things could have turned out differently, that they wouldn't have sunken so low and that life could have been better, but it wasn't the case and so there was no point to mope about it.

Bilbo returned to his home and waited in silence in living room for Nori to arrive so he could explain the situation. Nori was a kind man, despite his appearance begging otherwise. He always encouraged Bilbo and brought treats for Frodo whenever he passed to collect money and thus had fallen into the boy's favour. He wondered if that would change but figured he would learn later that day.

However, he never did. Rather than Nori knocking at his door that night, there was Dwalin and a smaller fellow Bilbo had never seen before. The newcomer was rather old what with his wrinkled face and snow white hair. Nonetheless, he did have a very jolly expression about him, but it was clouded by Dwalin's usual cross mug.

"Hello." Bilbo greeted and tried to sound confident.

"Good evening," The old man said with a polite bow, "Balin."

"Where's Nori?" Bilbo asked, looking at Balin and then at Dwalin.

"He was shot." Dwalin grumbled.

"W-what—"

"Nothing too serious," Balin reassured quickly with a smile, "Shot in the shoulder while stealing from the Orcs. He's recovering nicely though, but he couldn't make it for tonight. So give us the money you owe us and we'll be on our way."

"W-well…" Bilbo stuttered nervously, unable to continue with his confident façade.

As soon as his confidence crumbled, it seemed that the two Sons of Durin knew exactly what was going to follow. Without being invited, they walked into the house, pushing Bilbo back as they closed the door and locked it.

"I-I swear it's not my fault!" Bilbo blurted out, hoping the declaration would help ease the tension.

"That's what they all say." Dwalin growled.

"Explain yourself, lad." The old man demanded having lost all kindness in his expression.

"I-I lost my job!" Bilbo explained quickly, "I tried finding a new one, I really did! For a while I could still pay my debt with the little amount of savings I had assembled and also by cutting down the portions of food, but no one would hire! I'm sorry! I really am! Please don't kill me!"

The two men stayed quiet for a moment, assessing what would be done quietly. "Fortunately for you, it's not up to us to decide what should be done of you." Balin said, and Bilbo relaxed a bit.

"However," Dwalin interjected, "That doesn't mean you're free to go."

And before Bilbo could do or say anything, he was knocked out violently.

* * *

When he awoke, Bilbo found himself is a strangely grim place filled with suspicious and scary looking people, standing on either side of the long room. At the very end of the room was an ever so evident throne made of oddly melted metal on which sat a man. Though Bilbo was far away, he could see his cold expression and severe gaze. And after a moment of staring at the figure, he came to realize he was but a few meters away from the leader of the Sons of Durin.

Panic began to rise within him but it was momentarily interrupted when the leader fired five shots at the ceiling above, demanding silence in the room. Thus the panic was replaced with fear and Bilbo began to reckon his final hours were upon him.

"It has come to my knowledge that the kindness I have shared with you all has been pissed on and mocked." He said, his thunderous voice booming across the room and resonating in Bilbo's ears. Bilbo swallowed deeply and looked at either side of him, seeing many more people tied down just as he was and shaking with fear. "I will make examples of you all and show the world that I do not take kindly to those who disrespect my compassion and benevolence. However, I will hear your stories and excuses before passing judgement. Let us begin with the first…"

Balin stepped in from the crowd on the right of the jagged throne with a light bow and pulled out a paper and cleared his voice, "Bring forth Sméagol Stoor." He demanded.

Two thugs near the first man promptly picked him up and dragged him to the leader's feet but not without struggling to control the panicked man. Although Sméagol was incredibly lanky and bony, he was able to put up quite a fight until he was close enough to see the look in the leader's eyes and cowered before him.

"Sméagol Stoor," Balin began, reading off the paper, "Has neglected to repay his ten thousand dollar debt which he had initially been given to save his cousin, Déagol Stoor, from the wrath of the Orcs. However, rather than doing so, he fed his cocaine addiction and abandoned Déagol to his horrible fate. Déagol has been confirmed dead."

The leader stood from his throne and walked down very few steps before reaching the snivelling wreck that was Sméagol Stoor. "Tell me, Stoor," he demanded with a vicious tone, "Why did you abandon your kin?"

"W-we didn't mean to!" Sméagol sobbed pathetically, "We wanted to save Déagol! We did! But we couldn't, precious didn't want us to! Precious didn't want us!"

Suddenly, Sméagol began coughing violently and wheezing for air. The leader stepped back in disgust and returned to his throne where he passed his verdict. "The Orcs are known for torturing their victims before killing them," he said, "You will suffer the same fate as did your cousin; this is your punishment for neglecting your kin and my kindness. Next."

The two thugs that had brought Sméagol forth, picked him up and dragged him away as he flailed desperately and begged forgiveness. Just as the shouts died down, Balin cleared his throat and spoke again. He ordered for the next "offender" to be brought to their leader's feet and briefly explained what they had done to fall into such a position. Once he finished, the leader demanded they tell them why they had acted as so before sentencing them. Most of the offenders that passed judgement were sentenced to death or torture, three of which were shot in public for having defied the leader and spat in his direction.

Finally, all of the others had been led out of the room and all who remained was Bilbo. "Bring forth, Bilbo Baggins." Balin demanded.

Two thugs came from the left and grabbed Bilbo's arms, forcing him towards the metal throne and were quickly surprised when Bilbo didn't struggle and followed them wordlessly. Once over the pile of blood where three people had been murdered, he was forced to kneel but rather nearly crumbled to his knees in fear.

Now that he was closer to the leader, Bilbo could see the intimidation that had reigned terror in the hearts of most that had been brought to him before he. His sharp blue eyes seem to pierce through Bilbo as thunderously as his voice resounded around the room whenever he spoke. And though his life was now in the hands of a merciless man, Bilbo couldn't help but admire his looks. His short black hair was neatly slicked back, giving him the appearance of a typical businessman what with the addition of his black suit, red tie, and black coat. And somehow, that made him all the more frightening.

"Bilbo Baggins," Balin began, "Has neglected to repay his debt to us, the amount of which is unclear due to the one in charge of his case having been shot. Nonetheless, we do know that the money was mainly requested to pay for his nephew's medical care. However, when searching his home, we found no trace of said child."

"So you've lied to us?" The leader growled, leaning forward.

"I-I haven't!" Bilbo squeaked in fear, paling at the black cladded man stood.

"Then tell me, Mister Baggins," The leader said, pacing around the pool of blood in which the former knelt, "Where is the child?"

"I…" Bilbo's voice cracked and he shrunk when the thugs surrounding them began to cackle in amusement, "I won't tell…"

"And why not?" The leader questioned, "How am I to believe you if you refuse to tell us?"

"B-because I want to keep him safe!" Bilbo forced himself to say loudly which accidently resulted in him shouting. "He doesn't need people like you in his life!"

"You should have thought of that before signing the contract." The leader smirked and returned to his throne. However, his wrathful expression had changed to curiosity by the time he had seated himself comfortably again.

"Bilbo Baggins claims he is unable to repay the debt due to loss of employment and the inability to acquire a new job." Balin explained after a moment of silence.

"Is that so?" The leader mused.

There was silence for an additional moment before he spoke again.

"This would normally result in death," The leader said, and without wasting a second, a thug pulled out his gun and pressed the barrel to the back of Bilbo's head, "However," and he halted his action, "it will not be the case this time."

The thug pulled away and begrudgingly returned to his position in the crowd.

"What…?" Bilbo gasped.

"What is your profession?" The leader asked.

Bilbo stared at him dumbly before answering, "I-I'm an accountant." He said.

"Then you'll become my person accountant," The leader declared, "And you will work for me directly until your debt is paid. Until then, you will stay with me so I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't try to escape from your duty."

And though Bilbo understood every word that left the man's mouth, he found himself unable to respond.

"The polite thing to do, lad," Balin whispered, "Would be to thank Thorin Oakenshield for his benevolence."

"A-ah!" Bilbo exclaimed and rose from the ground with shaky legs, "T-thank you for sparing my life…"

"You won't be so grateful later." Thorin smirked.

* * *

**I would also like to add that I'm not a doctor or an accountant nor am I studying either of those things (though I am studying micro economy which isn't the same thing as being an account but does revolve around money lol) so forgive me if I fail at life at describing illnesses or the parts of being an accountant or whatever...what I include in this story is the product of a ten minute research U_U**


	3. The Estate

**Trying out this "update once every day" thing and it seems to be working out :D**

**I really enjoyed this chapter because I got to introduce Fili and Kili =w=**

**They're so fun to write, especially when everything is gloomy and depressing but they will have their share of angst in due time xP**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

The thugs in the long room quickly disappeared after Thorin had dismissed them. Only Dwalin and Balin remained in place, discussing things with Thorin as Bilbo stood in place, unsure of what to do, how to feel, or how to react. For a long moment he stood quietly, awkwardly even, waiting for the three to pay attention to him which only happened much later when Thorin was ready to abandon his jagged throne.

"Come." He commanded as he passed swiftly by Bilbo and at a rapid pace.

"W-wait I—" and Bilbo cowered when Thorin glowered at him for having commanded him so. "I-I mean…" he stuttered nervously and twiddled his thumbs as he lowered his head, "I…why?"

"Why what?" Thorin asked without attempting to hide his irritation.

"Why…" Bilbo muttered, "Why didn't you kill…me?"

"Would you have preferred death?" Thorin asked bluntly.

"N-no, that's not what I meant…" Bilbo defended, but his voice quickly shrank as he continued, "I'm incredibly thankful…but I…I just want to know why…if…you don't mind…"

Thorin stared at him quietly before walking towards him, stopping inches away from his face, "Most people don't question my decision." He stated and Bilbo thought he had committed a horrible mistake by insisting on his curiosity, "But if you truly wish to know _why,_ it's because I know you're not like the others. And that made me curious."

Bilbo was about to question Thorin's vagueness but Balin's hand on his shoulder was enough of a silent warning to have him keep his mouth shut. He merely lowered his gaze and thanked Thorin again for sparing him before he walked off and commanded Bilbo to follow him once more.

"Just a word of advice, lad," Balin whispered to Bilbo before he left, "Don't ever question Thorin again, if you value your life."

Bilbo swallowed heavily and nodded before running off after his new employer, hoping he wouldn't receive punishment for having been too nosy.

Thorin lead them out of the building which had actually been an abandoned factory just out of the city. Thorin climbed into his black car, at the wheel while Dwalin took the seat next to him and Balin sat in the back with Bilbo. He sighed heavily once hearing the motor of the car start, knowing full well that nothing would be alright and that his life had most likely changed forever. Staring out the window he cursed the idea he had had upon learning Frodo suffered from leukopenia and having resorted to a criminal organization for aid. He hadn't been raised a fool and yet he had acted like one.

_Stupid…_ Bilbo thought as he leaned his forehead against the window in despair.

"Don't be so sad, lad," Balin said comfortingly, placing a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Look on the bright side of things, you're employed now…albeit it's to the leader of the Sons of Durin but that's better than nothing, isn't it?"

"I suppose…" Bilbo said, though a different answer weighed on his mind but he knew better than to say it aloud.

Around an hour later, after following isolated roads into a forest, the car reached a clearing in the center of which was an enormous estate. Though it was indeed dark, Bilbo could see how perfectly the grass had been cut and that the hedges and shrubs had been cut to perfection into various shapes.

Large gates opened as to allow the car passage and it circled around a large fountain before stopping in front of the main doors. Wordlessly, all exited the car, Bilbo scurrying behind everyone having been too preoccupied by the grandness of the estate to think properly. "Welcome to Erebor," Balin introduced, "The operating base of the Sons of Durin and home of Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo would have continued to stare at the magnificent edifice with admiration if Thorin himself had not cut his gawking short. He stood in front of Bilbo with authority and with such a serious expression that Bilbo knew his life would be in peril if he dared to disobey the order he was about to receive.

"Listen carefully," Thorin commanded, "You are to serve as my accountant as I've previously mentioned, but you also have the task of humouring my nephews as does everyone else who enters my domain. Understood?"

Bilbo nodded.

"You are to do whatever they desire of you," Thorin specified, "let it also be known that they will also not be an excuse for your incomplete work if it so happens to be unfinished. Understood?"

Bilbo nodded again.

"The details of what you'll have to do will be specified later," Thorin added, straightening his posture, "now, you're here because you need to repay your debt. That is the only information you are permitted to give my nephews if they ever ask. If I ever learn that you've told them about my position as the leader of the Sons of Durin you can be sure that your life will be forfeit. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Bilbo squeaked.

"Wonderful." Thorin said and smiled ever so slightly before turning to Dwalin and Balin, "Will you be staying for the night?"

"Afraid not, lad," Balin said with a regretful smile, "We need to check on Nori and settle a few matters before relaxing. We'll come by to see the boys some other time."

"Alright," Thorin nodded, "Contact me if there are any complications with Nori."

"We will." Dwalin said and hugged Thorin before returning to the vehicle.

"Good luck." Balin said and hugged Thorin as well before leaving.

They stood outside until the car passed the gates. Bilbo would have spent more time gazing at the clearing and serenity of the place, but he had work to do and he wasn't about to disobey Thorin on the first day. He followed his boss within his home.

The estate was as grand on the inside as it was on the outside. The floors were made of polished oak and complimented the burgundy walls. A few inches from the entrance was a wide wooden staircase with a red carpet in its center and detailed carvings on the rail. A large chandelier with crystals shaped like droplets hung from the base of each candle holder, reflecting the lights in a manner to add to the aristocratic feel of the home. Bilbo couldn't even begin to imagine how much money was in Thorin's possession.

He followed Thorin across his home, marveling at the paintings on the walls but slowly cringing as chaos accumulated with every room they passed. It seemed that the tenants of the home neglected to clean after themselves, something that bothered Bilbo something horrible but it wasn't as though he would tell Thorin. He did value his life.

Finally, they reached Thorin's study and he was seated on a chair as Thorin discussed what he expected of Bilbo as his personal accountant. Seeing as Thorin was also the CEO of a legitimate company which concentrated on the production and distribution of military weapons, most of what he was being told, Bilbo already knew since it had been present in his previous job. What was a tad different, however, was that Thorin wanted Bilbo to keep tabs on the illegally acquired money and legally acquired money separately. This meant Bilbo would essentially be working for two different companies at once which was something he wasn't used to and wasn't sure he could do.

Nearing the end of his speech, Thorin suddenly slowed down and became distracted. Bilbo was obviously curious but he remembered Balin's advice and refrained from asking any questions. However, the reason to his change in behaviour was suddenly evident when Thorin interrupted himself mid-sentence and said: "Eavesdropping is rude."

Bilbo turned around to see the door and was just in time to see two heads pop in the room. The boys were much older than Bilbo had expected but there was a childish aura about them that hinted to just how rowdy they truly were.

"We were curious!" Defended the blond one, "You didn't introduce him to us before lecturing him about his job!"

"Yeah!" The brunet added, "And don't think we didn't see Dwalin and Balin leave without saying hello!"

"You two should be studying." Thorin said with great patience Bilbo hadn't expected to see. "Fíli, you have finals and Kíli, you have at least three projects you haven't completed yet."

"Don't try changing the subject!" Kíli said loudly, walking into the room with his hands on his hips, his brother following with the same posture. "We demand an introduction!"

Bilbo looked at Thorin, expecting him to murder the boys then and there but was surprised to see him sigh in defeat and sit behind his desk, "Mister Baggins," he said, "These are my nephews, Fíli and Kíli."

The boys ran to Bilbo and inspected him curiously, running around him in circles as they spoke with excitement, "You're rather short, Mister Baggins!" Kíli commented.

"Indeed!" Fíli agreed, "What is it you'll be doing for our uncle?"

"I-I'm his new accountant." Bilbo stuttered, feeling Thorin's threatening gaze on him.

"Is that code for: _I'm actually his boyfriend_?" Kíli asked with a cheeky grin.

"Kíli!" Thorin snapped, and Bilbo noticed the small shade of pink on his cheeks.

"In his defense, uncle," Fíli said with a wide smile, "It wouldn't be the first time!"

"Yeah!" Kíli exclaimed, "Remember Thranduil? Uncle said he was his 'business partner'! What a load of rubbish!"

"He _was_ my business partner." Thorin frowned.

"Of course he was." Fíli said sarcastically.

"W-well I'm not his b-boyfriend…" Bilbo said, unsure whether he was allowed to make such an interjection. "I-I'm his accountant…"

"We thought Gloín was your accountant." Fíli said, looking at Thorin.

"Gloín is worth a fortune." Thorin stated smoothly, "Mister Baggins, on the other hand, owes me a favour."

There was a pause and the boys exchanged looks before stating in unison: "He's definitely fucking him."

"Get out of here!" Thorin finally snapped, slamming his hands on his desk causing the boys to run away, giggling. Bilbo, on the other hand, had been horribly startled by the abruptness of the action and had paled considerably. Upon hearing the door shut and the footsteps trail away, Thorin sat down and buried his face in his hands with a big sigh. "One's in university, the other's at his last year of high school and yet they act like a bunch of boys…"

"Boys will be boys…" Bilbo said and immediately jolted when Thorin looked at him. "S-sorry…"

Thorin gazed at him curiously before shaking his head and speaking, "Do you know how to cook?" he asked.

"I-I do…" Bilbo responded quietly.

"Then go to the kitchen and make us something." Thorin ordered and a shout of glee could be heard from behind the door, "Ask the boys if they want anything special."

Bilbo nodded and stood to leave when he paused and faced Thorin. "M-Mister Oakenshield…?"

"Yes?" Thorin asked.

"Thank you."


	4. The Boys

**So I'm very happy people were pleased with Fili and Kili last chapter xP**

**However, like I've mentioned to a few, they will be having their own moments of angst in due time...**

**Actually, I might have written that in the author's comment section but I don't really remember xP**

**So I was actually going to wait till noon before posting this but I felt too excited and needed to post it now xD**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

After a week at the estate, Bilbo had found that he quite liked Fíli and Kíli. He rarely ever saw Thorin and the two helped him forget about his situation. They made him feel as though nothing was wrong and that everything would be fine and, most of all, he was incredibly grateful for their everlasting smiles. However, the only problem he had with the boys was that they constantly demanded to be entertained by Bilbo and never failed to make mention of their uncle and a hypothetical relationship that really only had foundation in their imaginations.

Truth be told, and it would never be told, Bilbo was absolutely terrified of Thorin and counted the days it would take before his debt was repaid. Unfortunately, he hadn't been informed by anyone how long he was expected to stay and how much he owed but Bilbo assumed that Nori would soon clear everything. And how he hoped Nori would soon come to his aid.

"Bilbo!" Kíli said, poking the wrinkles on his forehead, "You're frowning again."

"A-ah! Sorry!" Bilbo apologized, covering his forehead with his hands.

"That's so adorable." Fíli laughed. "Do it again!"

"D-do what again?" Bilbo asked.

"The _a-ah!_ thing." Fíli said.

"Wh—no!" Bilbo mumbled in embarrassment.

"Don't be angry, Bilbo!" Kíli said, hugging him, "We tease you because we love you."

Bilbo only frowned deeper until he was released from the youngest brother's embrace. "Shouldn't you two be studying?" he asked.

"Urgh, you're sounding like Thorin." Fíli moaned and collapsed on Bilbo's desk.

"Well you do have finals." Bilbo said and then he looked at Kíli, "And, apparently, you're very late with your projects."

"Minor details!" Kíli reassured, resting his feet on Bilbo's desk, next to his brother's head, as he leaned back on his chair. "I have a plan!"

"A plan!" Fíli scoffed.

"I do!" Kíli insisted, "It's called, wait for Ori to come to my rescue!"

"Ori?" Bilbo repeated, surprised to hear Nori's brother be mentioned.

"Yeah," Fíli said, "He's Kíli's only friend."

"He's not my _only_ friend!" Kíli retorted.

"Well, he's the only one uncle likes." Fíli said, and Kíli merely laughed in agreement at that.

"What about you, Fíli?" Bilbo asked.

"What about me?" He asked, sitting on his chair properly.

"Do you have a plan?" Bilbo continued.

"I don't need one." Fíli smirked, "I'm a total genius."

"That's so not true!" Kíli teased. "You have trouble with social studies!"

"I do not!" He denied immediately, "It's the teacher! She's a complete dunce!"

"Of course she is." Kíli agreed sarcastically.

"What are you studying in?" Bilbo asked, intrigued.

"International development and globalization." Fíli answered with a proud grin, "I'll be taking over uncle's company when I'm older so I need to know how the world works."

"Well that's very good," Bilbo said, thinking about what shady business Thorin dabbled in on his free time, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Fíli said with enthusiasm, "It's in my blood! I've been exposed to it since I was a boy so I excel in it!"

"Except in social studies." Kíli reminded deviously.

"H-how about we go eat lunch?" Bilbo suggested before a fight could erupt between the two. "I'll make us something and after we're done you'll let me work."

And so they went to the kitchen where Fíli and Kíli debated with great furry what it was Bilbo would be making. After a moment of staring at the brothers call themselves names and state why their choice was better, Bilbo decided they would be eating spaghetti if they didn't come to a decision soon. However, the idea of pasta was appetizing to the both of them so Bilbo got to work while the two watched him with interest.

"Has anyone ever told you you're very girly when you cook?" Kíli asked bluntly.

Bilbo blushed and glared at the boiling water in embarrassment, "I swear you have no filter." Bilbo grumbled.

"It's not that," Kíli laughed, "We just love seeing you flustered."

"It's good though, that you cook." Fíli said, "Before, we survived on canned food and delivery."

"Yeah," Kíli remembered, "Anything uncle touched just exploded into flames. Same thing with Fíli."

"At least I _tried_." Fíli stated. "You just complained from afar."

Kíli was about to retort but decided to stay quiet instead, which Bilbo thought was unusual but decided not to question it. He slipped the dried spaghetti into the boiling water and then made a b-line for the refrigerator where he pulled out tomatoes, onions, green peppers, celery, and carrots. He gave them to the boys and asked them to cut them to tiny pieces while he took care of cooking some raw meat for the sauce.

They were both rather helpful but as the progression of the sauce went, Kíli took more and more space until he eventually told Fíli and Bilbo to sit at the table so as to stay out of his way while he finished. Bilbo found himself rather amused and understood why Kíli had not retorted to his brother earlier.

"I don't understand why he hasn't cooked before now…" Fíli whispered to Bilbo, "He actually knows what he's doing…"

"I think he might have been embarrassed by it." Bilbo whispered back, "You're going to inherit Thorin's company one day while he gets to do whatever he wants. Maybe he thought becoming a chef didn't compare to what you would eventually do."

"You think he wants to become a chef?" Fíli asked.

"Look at him," Bilbo said with a smile, "And tell me how much he seems to be enjoying himself."

* * *

Bilbo finally managed to get to work once he had convinced the boys he really did need to go complete his work for the day or else Thorin would be angry with him. He had barely started when his mind wandered to Frodo. The boy had gone a week without news of his whereabouts and he about his condition. Bilbo wanted to go visit him, to remind him he hadn't abandoned him, but it was far too risky at the moment. He feared that if Thorin ever learned of Frodo's location, he would threaten him and use him as a means of manipulation.

He hoped Frodo was okay.

* * *

The sun disappeared behind the tree line as the sky darkened and Bilbo yawned so widely his jaw hurt. He judged that he had done much more work than necessary that day and could move on to just relaxing and maybe spending time with Fíli and Kíli until he going to bed. He stepped out of his office, expecting to find the brothers lying about as they normally did but was surprised to find the halls absent of their presence.

He wandered around, searching for them but only found silence. When it was made obvious that the boys were hidden in a room, Bilbo began the arduous task of looking through each one he passed by. Consequently, by doing so he discovered many things he didn't know the household held. They had an enormous spa, a home cinema, an exercise room and a game room. Bilbo wondered if he had permission to use them but hesitated at the idea of asking Thorin. He preferred seeing the man as less as possible.

However, having not found the boys in his search, he gave up and attempted to return to his room only to find that he had lost himself. The house was much bigger than he thought and he despaired at the thought of accidentally finding something he shouldn't have found.

Bilbo wandered around for thirty minutes completely lost before hearing Fíli's familiar laughter. He made quick business of locating him but it died down before he could deduce from which room it had come. Fortunately, he quickly heard Kíli's laughter as well as a stranger's coming from the same general direction and it was enough to find the room in which the boys had decided to refuge themselves. Just as he was about to twist the knob and open the door, however, he heard a voice that froze him to the core.

A quiet voice, high pitched and innocent. His heart began beating faster as horrible scenarios raced through his mind and Bilbo quickly found himself unable to move. He was scared to see what he could find beyond the door but the only way for him to know whether his fears were occurring or not was by opening it. He took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Bilbo!" Frodo cheered and jumped into his uncle's arms.

Bilbo stared at the young boy with wide eyes and a pale face. "Frodo—"

"You didn't tell us you had a nephew!" Kíli said with a grin.

"He's so adorable." Fíli added.

"Y-yes…" Bilbo agreed absently.

"What's wrong?" Frodo asked sensing his uncle's distress, "Are you not happy to see me?"

"W-what…? No…" Bilbo said softly and knelt down, embracing the boy, "I…I just wasn't expecting you…"

Bilbo tensed horribly as he spotted Thorin in the back of the room, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at them with an indecipherable expression. He looked away in utter terror and held on to Frodo tighter.

"Bilbo?" Fíli asked worriedly, "You don't look alright…"

And suddenly, everything went black.


	5. The Difference

**So you're all getting shorter chapters now xP**

**I'm trying to make them longer, it's just tough because... well it just is xD**

**Anyways, so the whole "one chapter a day" thing might die down pretty quickly cuz I have finals I need to study for U_U**

**I also really need to concentrate on my studying for my anthropology exam which is hard to do because it's so easy and this is so much more fun TT_TT**

**Oh, for a part of this chapter, I had "Zelda's Lullaby" playing in my head which helped set the tone (I think)...  
**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Bilbo awoke in a bed with a nasty headache. His eyes remained shut and for a moment, while he was conscious but blind to reality, he hoped everything he had gone through had been some nasty nightmare and that he would be back home. However, upon opening his eyes and facing actuality, his heart sank and a part of him just wanted to cry. He dropped his head as his eyes watered and would have shed a tear if a thunderous voice wouldn't have interrupted him.

"You're not really going to cry are you?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo darted his gaze in his direction and found him leaning on the wall facing his bed, his expression as indecipherable as before.

"You collapsed." Thorin explained, moving over to the side of the bed. "Fíli and Kíli are taking care of Frodo."

"Where…where did you find him…?" Bilbo asked, cowering as Thorin got closer.

"Dwalin picked him up." Thorin said, "He found him trying to get into your old house."

Bilbo's heart sunk further. Not only had Frodo been caught by a gang of criminals but it had been in the process of trying to find him. "Please…" Bilbo chocked out as irrepressible tears streamed down his face, "Please don't hurt him…he's just a boy…"

Thorin stared at him quietly for a moment before leaving without saying a word. Bilbo watched in despair and once the door clicked shut, his sorrow deepened and he sobbed pathetically. He hated himself – loathed himself for having put Frodo in such a dangerous position. It was all his fault. He had been so stupid, so incredibly stupid. He should have just tried to get an additional loan from a bank and followed the hospital's special financial aid program.

And so he cried until his headache became too much to bare and forced himself to stop. Then he laid his head on his knees and stared at the door quietly as though waiting for someone to walk through it. Lost in the emptiness of his mind, it was only thanks to an epiphany that Bilbo realized Frodo would be more secure by his side and that he should go find his nephew immediately.

He jumped out of his bed and dashed outside the door and ran down the hall frantically until he heard Frodo's quiet sobs. Though Bilbo knew he couldn't stand a chance against the leader of the Sons of Durin, he would try to kill Thorin if he had was the one to make Frodo cry. He followed the sobs and found himself peaking in the living room to find an unusual sight.

Thorin sat on the sofa with Frodo on his lap, rocking him back and forth lovingly all the while cooing him to calm down. Fíli and Kíli sat at his feet, seemingly tortured by Frodo's tears and anxious for them to end. "You don't need to cry anymore, Frodo." Fíli said, patting the boy's knee from where he sat. "You heard what uncle Thorin said, he's going to be fine. You don't need to worry."

"Bilbo was probably very exhausted from all the work had to do." Kíli added with a hopeful smile, "You should know better than us that he works very hard!"

"H-he…" Frodo hiccupped, "He's m-mad…"

"Why would you say that?" Kíli asked.

"Yeah, Bilbo's never mad." Fíli added.

"H-he…doesn't-t wanna s-see me-e…" Frodo sobbed and hid his face in Thorin's chest.

Thorin brushed Frodo's locks with his hand and held him closer, "You know that's not true…" he said quietly, "You know he loves you very much, Frodo. He just needed to come live with me for work and he didn't know if he was allowed to bring you."

The soft look in Thorin's pale blue eyes brought about this humanity Bilbo had believed was absent in him as the leader of the notorious Sons of Durin. And for that short moment, Bilbo saw Thorin as the man he pretended to be to his nephews and probably to all of those who weren't a part of his illegal life. He walked into the living room gently, alerting everyone when the floor creaked softly beneath his step, startling Thorin violently who must have felt as though he desperately needed to add stoic. Frodo gave him an odd look for such a strange reaction but soon returned his gaze to his uncle.

"Frodo," Bilbo said, kneeling next to Kíli, at Thorin's feet, "You know I would never abandon you."

Frodo nodded vigorously all the while holding in the tears that threatened to spill again. "Mm-hm."

"Do you remember what I told you before I sent you to live with Ms. Gamgee?" Bilbo asking, taking a hold of Frodo's smaller hand.

"E-everything's gonna be fine…" Frodo said with a trembling lower lip.

Bilbo smiled widely and nodded, "And that hasn't changed."

"I-Is Mister Thorin gonna help…?" Frodo asked.

Bilbo paused and looked at the man with apprehension, unsure of how to answer properly without offending him. However, it seemed Fíli and Kíli beat him to answering the question.

"You bet your butt he's going to help!" Kíli exclaimed, jumping to his knees. "And so are we!"

"Exactly!" Fíli said, imitating his brother, "So don't cry anymore, okay Frodo?"

Frodo cracked a smile and whipped the tears away as he sniffle and nodded. "Okay."

"Fíli, Kíli," Thorin said just as the two sighed in relief, "Go clean Frodo and show him to his room. I need to speak with Mister Baggins privately."

Bilbo tensed but his discomfort had gone unnoticed by the three boys who immediately left and began a desperate quest to make Frodo laugh as much as they could in a short period of time. Only when the laughter was muffled by the distance separating them did Thorin speak.

"I would like to say that I would never hurt a child," Thorin said grimly, "but that would be a lie."

Bilbo's eyes widened in fear, knowing full well where the conversation was headed.

"However, what I can say is that I don't intend to hurt Frodo." Thorin stated. "And I won't have to if you obey me to the letter and fulfill your task for the time needed to repay your debt to me."

"U-understood…" Bilbo muttered.

There was silence and then Thorin finally stood as though to leave but Bilbo stopped him just as quickly.

"Why…" he asked, but then paused, considering the warning Balin had given him, "Why…didn't you kill me…?"

"I already told you," Thorin said, "You're not like the others."

"B-but what do you mean…?" Bilbo asked, just as perplexed as the first time he had asked the question. "How…how am I different…?"

Thorin stared down and Bilbo quietly and rather than answer, he extended his hand to help him stand. Bilbo hesitated before accepting the offered help and initiated a most curious turn of events. He was pulled to his feet in a second and just as quickly kissed. He blushed something horrible and stared at Thorin in a flustered manner, not knowing how else to react.

"That's what makes you different." He said before walking away.

Thus, left in silence, Bilbo was unaware if he was safer than he had anticipated or in more danger than he could ever have imagined. The only thing he did know, was that things had taken an unexpected turn.

* * *

**By the way, for those who didn't get it (and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't) Bilbo fainted at the end of the last chapter because he was so overcome by stress and fear so his body just shut down completely xP I don't think I explained it this chapter (and I won't be going back to it any other chapter) so I decided to say it now xP  
**


	6. The Problem

**Okay so, I guess I should put a warning, but nothing happens so I don't want to put one .**

**I also don't want to describe why the warning is there because it'll spoil something AND NO, it's not what you're thinking ;P**

**Anyways, the most I'm doing is this: WARNING**

**So now no one can complain they were unprepared XP**

**And to those I talked about this chapter to, please ignore everything I said so I don't feel stupid when you don't react to what happens xDD**

**I am a special person.**

**But whatever, ENJOY!**

* * *

A week had passed and Bilbo had settled all problems involving Frodo's disappearance. He contacted Ms. Gamgee and assured her that Frodo was fine and would resume living with him. She did demand supplementary explanations to which Bilbo answered in the flimsiest manner possible and yet still seemed to convince her. As for the boy's transportation to school, Bilbo hadn't even thought about contacting the school to have a bus pick up Frodo that Fíli offered to drive him there every morning and retrieve him every afternoon. In turn, this meant that Fíli would also be forced to attend to his early classes at university as well as his later ones which he had all skipped up to the given point.

As for Thorin, Bilbo had barely seen the life of him since that strange night and it was almost as though the former was purposely avoiding him. Not that Bilbo complained, he was glad he only got to see the strict minimum of the leader of the Sons of Durin. And yet, that kiss planted a small thought in the back of his head that worried him terribly. Thorin had told Bilbo he had spared him because he wasn't like the others and, from what Bilbo assumed, because he fancied him. Seeing as Thorin doubled in the illegal side of business, Bilbo couldn't help but wonder if Thorin expected him to pay a portion of debt in sexual favours. The boys had mentioned and teased their uncle various times about engaging in sexual relationships with men and Thorin had neglected to affirm his heterosexuality at those moments, it wasn't an illogical leap.

And the longer the idea remained in his mind, the more it festered and birthed a new sort of fear within Bilbo. He quickly found himself startled whenever someone approached him or even touched him. And whenever he rarely saw Thorin outside his office, wandering about the mansion, Bilbo couldn't help but feel immeasurable panic. Eventually, his anxiety lead to restless night and horrible nightmares.

_I would like to say that I would never hurt a child_, he remembered Thorin saying, _but that would be a lie._

Was Frodo at risk if he refused to take the initiative to pleasure Thorin sexually? The thought of his nephew suffering because of his idiotic mistake was an unbearable one. And so, after a week of cowering and fearing what felt inevitable, Bilbo decided it was time to confront Thorin and face whatever was meant to happen.

He knocked gently at the door, waiting to hear Thorin's permission to enter. The boys had all gone; Kíli had declared the initial phase of his plan was to be set in motion, and Fíli had brought Frodo to school and gone to attend his classes. They were completely alone and Bilbo supposed it was the ideal time to act.

"Come in." Thorin demanded.

The command terrified Bilbo but he swallowed his fears and entered the study, closing the door quietly behind him. He stood, leaning against it for a moment as he tried to summon the courage to go forth with what he intended to do. _It's for Frodo…_ He reminded himself, _I'm doing this for him… it'll keep him safe…_

"What is it?" Thorin asked, looking away from the documents he was reading with annoyance.

Bilbo flinched but took a deep breath. Though he did manage to calm himself to a feeble degree, he found it wasn't enough to speak without bursting into tears thus he decided to let his actions speak for themselves. He looked down at his feet, feeling a deep and humiliating blush spread across his face as his trembling hands made their way to the top button of his shirt.

Slowly, he popped the buttons out of their holes, gradually revealing his chest. By the fourth button, he tensed horribly, resisting the tears that desperately wanted to stream down his face and refusing to look at the man in front of him. Never had he thought that, one day, he would be forced to commit such a heinous act as to assure the safety of another.

"What…" Thorin started quietly, "What are you doing…?"

"I'm…" Bilbo chocked out, glaring at the floor as a tear trickled down, "You…"

"Stop." Thorin said and there was something about the softness of his voice that confused Bilbo. He finally looked up and was shocked to see Thorin's tortured expression. "Don't." and this time it almost sounded like a plea.

"But you…" Bilbo tried but the words were lost.

"I'm not that kind of man." Thorin said and began buttoning Bilbo's shirt for him. Bilbo's gaze dropped down to the hands reversing his actions and only noticed then how much they trembled. "I'm not that kind of man…" Thorin whispered. "I would never force you to do that…"

* * *

"Something obviously happened while we were gone." Kíli declared, leaning over the table to get closer to Bilbo.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Fíli asked, putting down the calculator he had been using to help Frodo with his homework.

"Nothing happened." Bilbo lied.

"That is such rubbish!" Kíli exclaimed, "If nothing happened, the both of you wouldn't be acting like you were at someone's funeral!"

"You two have been rather grim for a while." Fíli remarked and peaked over at Frodo's homework. "That one's wrong. Remember what I said, seven times three is like seven plus itself three times."

"Nothing happened." Bilbo lied again, "Now what do you want for supper?"

"I want—hey! Don't try to change the subject!" Kíli said with a smirk, and he leaned closer to Bilbo as he whispered: "He couldn't get it up, could he?"

"Kíli!" Fíli snapped, covering Frodo's ears hurriedly, "There is a _child _here!"

"I'm just saying!" Kíli defended, "He's getting at that age, isn't he?"

"He's not _that_ old!" Fíli stated with a warning glare as he uncovered Frodo's ears.

"Kíli," Bilbo said quietly, putting a hand on the former's as to indicate a certain degree of seriousness, "Please, just stop it."

Kíli stared at Bilbo for a moment, his bright expression morphing into worry and desperation, "I-I want hamburgers!" He declared, desperate to change the subject. He jumped to Frodo's side and shoved his homework away to Fíli's discontent, "Doesn't that sound fun, Frodo? Better than math homework, am I right?"

Frodo smiled widely and nodded, "Yeah!"

"You know," Kíli said with a sly smile as he leaned closer to the boy, "I think we should also have some fries…"

"Yeah!" Frodo cheered, suddenly very excited about the idea of eating hamburgers.

"We don't have anymore fries…" Bilbo said.

"Do we have potatoes?" Kíli asked.

"Only yams." Bilbo said.

"Then I'll make sweet potato fries!" Kíli declared, "How does that sound, Frodo?"

But rather than Frodo answer, a man with a familiar star-shaped hairdo and scar above his left eye waltzed in and said: "Sounds better than the slop the hospital fed me!"

"Nori!" Fíli and Kíli cheered and left to greet the man.

"It's been a while." Fíli said.

"Well, being shot in the shoulder will do that to a man." Nori laughed, but it quickly died down when he caught sight of Bilbo. "Boys," he said, stepping towards Bilbo, "I need to speak with Bilbo and your uncle for a moment."

"How do you know Bilbo?" Kíli asked curiously.

"He used to be my brother, Dori's, accountant." Nori explained briefly.

"Thorin's in his study," Fíli said, "He's awfully busy though."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll have time for this." Nori said and he gestured Bilbo to follow him as he left the kitchen.

"You can make the hamburgers, right Kíli?" Bilbo asked as he chased after the thief.

"No problemo!" Kíli said with a grin and got to work immediately.

It was a short walk to Thorin's study and the whole time Nori refused to say a word about what it was he meant to speak of. He opened the door to the room without knocking, the action terrifying Bilbo but he was surprised to see Thorin remain calm and show no signs of irritation. Rather than bark at Nori as he normally did to his nephews whenever they feigned to knock, he stood from his desk and greeted Nori warmly.

"I didn't expect to see you out so soon." Thorin said.

"I was meant to stay another day or two but I couldn't stand it anymore." Nori smiled, "But anyways, I have something important to discuss and it involves Bilbo."

Thorin nodded and gestured for Bilbo to close the door before they got to business. Nori sat on a chair while Thorin leaned on his desk and Bilbo stood awkwardly next to the door as the former began to recite the events of the night he was shot. Apparently, Nori had been returning to his apartment when a gang of Orcs jumped him and mugged him. One of them was an anxious newbie and had gotten caught up in the moment which resulted in Nori's bullet wound.

"I was meant to go home just to pick up my gun," Nori explained and looked over at Bilbo regretfully, "I was then supposed to go to Gloín and deliver the information regarding Bilbo's debt."

Bilbo tensed and paled horribly, "No…" he whispered in pure horror, "You didn't…"

"They stole everything I had…" Nori said, "Including the papers. We don't know how much Bilbo owed us and we can't be sure on the amount he repaid because it varied slightly a few times."

"That's a big problem," Thorin mused, "Why hadn't you gone to Gloín earlier?"

"The Orcs have been following me around for a while." Nori explained, "He has a kid and a wife, I wasn't about to put them in danger for so little. I know it was stupid of me and I shouldn't have let my guard down, but I've gotten some pretty important information."

"And?" Thorin asked.

"Before they left," Nori said, and he suddenly seemed very excited, "I heard them say something about _Smaug_."

Thorin tensed visibly, "What did they say?" his tone was suddenly dry and filled with hate.

"I don't really remember," Nori admitted, "But it had something to do with money and Azog was vaguely mentioned. But it's obvious that Smaug's making his move and has teamed up with the Orcs."

"Good," Thorin said, "I'd begun to think he had escaped our radars forever. I'll get more men on that immediately."

"Right…" Nori said and he stood as though wanting to leave, "But what about Bilbo?"

"That's a good question." Thorin said, his cold eyes resting on him as he thought. "I obviously can't let him go so easily…"

Bilbo dropped his gaze to his feet in disappointment, "Wait…" Nori mumbled and stalked over to Bilbo, "Didn't you say you kept documents of all your expenses?"

And Bilbo suddenly brightened, "I-I did," he said, "You only paid for the things regarding Frodo's leukopenia treatment, right? I have the total costs of that in my home."

"Then all we have to do is get them." Nori said and a part of him felt happy he could help Bilbo now since he had failed to do so a month or so ago.

"You'll get them tomorrow," Thorin declared, "In the meantime, stay with us and enjoy freedom." He walked over to Nori and smiled kindly, "God knows how long it'll be before the pigs throw you back in prison."


	7. The Fire

**So today I decided to be nice and post TWO chapters!**

**AREN'T I AMAZING?**

**But yeah, the plot is starting to move forward now so serious business is about to happen, son!**

**Btw, I decided to skip my only class of the day (Fili and Kili having strongly influenced me lol) which is why this chapter isn't up as early as it usually is xP**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day Nori, Thorin and Bilbo climbed into a car and left for Bilbo's home. Fíli, Kíli and Frodo stayed at the estate having been successfully fed the lie that they were to go grocery shopping. Thorin drove the car as he always seemed to do while Nori chatted comfortably, sitting next to him. Bilbo, on the other hand, sat in the back and stared out the window, hoping that the matter would be resolved soon and he would be permitted to return home just as fast, free to forget about everything that had happened thus far.

However, as Bilbo soon discovered, life wasn't entirely kind with him.

Just when they had gotten in proximity to Bilbo's neighbourhood, Nori said: "Look," and he pointed at a huge column of black smoke rising to the sky, "Looks like there's a fire."

At first, Bilbo thought nothing of it, fires were rather frequent in his poor neighbourhood. Nevertheless, as they got closer and closer, Bilbo started to realize that the smoke was rising from where his home was meant to be. The car had barely stopped when Bilbo jumped out and ran to his home, set ablaze by some anomaly. He fell to his knees and watched the red flames lick at the windows and consume more and more of what was once his and the only hope he had for clearing the matter with the Sons of Durin.

"This is horrible," Nori said with sympathy to Bilbo, "Who would do such a thing? The papers are probably destroyed…"

Unless…

"Maybe not…" Bilbo muttered and his heart beat increased radically as he hoped that perhaps the papers had not yet succumbed to the fire.

"Bilbo…?"

Without warning, Bilbo jumped to his feet and dashed towards his home, avoiding Nori's grip and slamming into the front door with enough force to knock it down. He quickly got to his feet and ran through his burning home, Nori's shouts having been drowned by the roaring of the flames. Bilbo was fueled by adrenaline and found himself on the second floor in a matter of seconds. Luckily, the door in which he kept his documents was shut which renewed his hope to escaping his hell.

He attempted to turn the knob but it was far too hot for him to make use of which meant he would have to break down the door. However, he was never given the chance to do so. Before he could slam into the door with all his might, an arm found its way around his waist and kept him from breaking down the door. "You bloody idiot!" Thorin yelled, "You'll get yourself killed! The papers have burned!"

"No they haven't!" Bilbo insisted as he struggled, "They're still there! I know they are! Let me go!"

But Thorin ignored his demand as he pulled Bilbo from the flaming house, just in time too for a few seconds later, the second floor collapsed onto the third. They laid on the sidewalk for a moment, wheezing for fresh air and then tried to crawl away from the burning wreck Bilbo once called home. He'd barely gotten into the road that Bilbo slipped and fell, crying as all faith to return to normality vanished abruptly.

Thorin stared at him quietly, almost regretfully, but the time they spent mopping about the disaster was cut short. "Where's Nori?" Thorin wondered aloud.

Bilbo looked up just in time to see a car hurling full speed in his direction. He managed to react quickly enough and jump out of its way but having done so had taken away all of his strength. He feebly turned his head towards the car that had stopped to see thugs and a sharply dressed man step from it. The thugs all but ignored Bilbo who tried to crawl away from the ruckus but found the task to be more laborious than it should have been. He stopped all attempts to flee when having really looked at the man in the suit.

He had curly hair as black as night and pale brown eyes that seemed to be closer to gold than any other natural colour. His skin was as pale and soft looking as porcelain and he wore a proud smile on his thin lips. All in all, Bilbo had never seen a man so gorgeous before and he couldn't help but stare in awe at his beauty as he wondered who he was.

The thugs immediately grabbed Thorin who struggled in their grasp while another immediately began to beat him. The pained gasps and groans were what brought Bilbo out of his trance and reminded him of how dangerous the current situation was becoming.

"Enough." The man in the suit said, and the thugs stopped immediately, "I do not want him _too_ harmed."

"Smaug." Thorin growled as he spat blood unto the pavement.

In a short amount of time, the thugs had managed to bruise Thorin's face considerably and cut open his cheek from which poured a substantial amount of blood. Bilbo's stare returned to the man named Smaug. The only time he had heard of him had been the previous night. From Bilbo understood and assumed, he and Thorin weren't on very good terms.

"I'm pleased to see you remember me." Smaug grinned, "Though I would honestly have been surprised if you forgot me."

"What do you want!?" he snapped.

"A war." Smaug responded with a devious twinkle in his eyes. "And you're just what I need to start it. Honestly, I thought it was a longshot but it seems it worked perfectly."

"You did this?" Thorin asked with anger, "You burned down this place?"

"Why do you seem to shocked?" Smaug chuckled, "Or have you forgotten about my way of dealing with things?"

"Where's Azog?" Thorin asked, looking at the thugs, "These are clearly his men; where is he?"

"Does it honestly matter?" Smaug laughed, "This is where everything ends anyways." Smaug gestured the thug that had been hitting Thorin to pull out his gun, which he did gladly for he immediately aimed it at Thorin's head. "I suppose you find it's a pity that you couldn't have avenged your family." Smaug sighed as he returned to the vehicle, "But know that it would never have happened even if I would have let you lived."

At that moment, Bilbo found himself in a horrible position which necessitated an immediate response. Thorin was about to be shot and he was the only one who could save him from death's cold grip. However, if Bilbo were to help Thorin, he would still be trapped in the pitfalls of the debt he failed to repay although there was a small chance that it would be considered forgotten. On the other hand, Thorin was the leader of the Sons of Durin and his gang was notoriously infamous for many international criminal acts, his death would mean the world would be a better place. Then again, when an evil person died, a new one is born and there were honestly worse men in the world already than Thorin.

Thus more and more thoughts rushed through Bilbo's head until he thought of Fíli and Kíli. They knew nothing of their uncle's double-life and would be devastated by his death. To them, Thorin was a good person who, from the looks of it, had raised them to be the great people they were today.

And before he knew what was what, Bilbo found himself rushing at that thug with the gun and knocking him over just as he was about to pull the trigger. For a moment, the thug stared at him in shock, assessing what had just happened, which gave Bilbo just enough time to react. He stole the gun and aimed it at the thug, threatening to shoot if he tried something.

His abrupt actions had distracted the other criminals who were so concentrated on Bilbo that they loosened their grip on Thorin, a fatal mistake. Thorin was free in a flash and had just as quickly knocked out the men who held onto them. Then, he snatched the gun from Bilbo's grip and shot the three Orcs before aiming at Smaug who quickly fled from the location.

"Fuck." Thorin cursed and looked back at Bilbo.

Bilbo was stunned, his eyes glued on the corpse of the man he had pushed over under which a pool of blood formed.

"We have to go." Thorin declared, grabbing him and dragging him away from the sight.

"You…" Bilbo muttered in horror, "You killed them…"

"It was them or us." Thorin stated.

"You'll get used to it." Nori declared, having reappeared out of thin air.

Thorin responded almost immediately, gripping him by his wounded shoulder and shoving him against their car. "Where the hell were you!?" Thorin snapped.

"Hiding!" Nori retorted, "You know I'm shit at fighting! And it's not like I could have warned you, you ran in after Bilbo!"

Thorin glared death at Nori, as though warning him of the consequences for the repetition of such an act, and finally released him.

"I called the Eagles, just so you know." Nori muttered, entering the car.

"Eagles…?" Bilbo asked.

"They're the corrupted law enforcers under our control," Nori explained, "They wear eagle patches on their uniform so we can recognize them, hence the name. They'll clean up the scene and make it look like some petty gangs battled rather than us."

"Oh…I see…" Bilbo muttered.

"We need to get the two of you to a hospital now." Nori stated.

"No." Thorin refused quietly.

"Then at least go visit Oín." Nori sighed, "And you can't refuse that since you owe it to Bilbo."

Thorin questioned Nori with a look.

"He did just save your life." Nori reminded.

And now that it had been brought up, Bilbo desperately hoped Thorin would accept his action as the equivalent to what he owed the Sons of Durin.

"Mister Baggins." Thorin said after a moment of silence, "Do not think this pardons your debt."

But, obviously, Bilbo had no such luck.

* * *

**Poor Bilbs :S**


	8. A Change

**Just as the title says, there will be a change in this chapter! But what king of change?**

**Who knows...**

**I know.**

**Whatever.**

**I've started attributing songs to the pplz in this story :D Like, for example: Thorin is like Demons from Imagine Dragons and I kinda go off that a little to write about him. And Bilbo is Yellow Lights from Of Monsters and Men which actually makes a lot more sense the longer I think about it xD**

**But anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

They only returned to the estate once they had passed by Gloín's house where they met with Oín. Oín took care in expelling the toxic gas from both Thorin and Bilbo's lungs before stitching Thorin's wound and examining the rest of his body. Other than a few bruises and that cut on his cheek, it didn't seem as though Thorin had any other injuries which was a thankful outcome. Once he was dismissed, Gloín's wife took care in covering the bruises on Thorin's face expertly with makeup.

"I'll come by tomorrow," she said when she finished, "So don't shower or wash your face until then or else the makeup will fade and the boys will know something else happened."

And so, when everything was done and Thorin quickly explained to Gloín why he had temporarily replaced him with Bilbo, they left. They arrived at the estate just when the sun was setting and were immediately greeted by the boys. The incident that occurred earlier that day had been televised and so they both knew about the fire. Thorin quickly lied by explaining they didn't know who set the house alight but proceeded to out Bilbo's idiocy by telling his nephews that he had run into the burning building to save a few documents and only made it out alive because he chased after him and saved him. Bilbo then knew why his debt hadn't been considered repaid after saving Thorin. The latter considered the favour annulled by the fact that he had previously done the same thing.

"Where's Frodo?" Thorin asked.

"He's locked himself in his room." Fíli explained sadly. "We've tried to get him out but he's too upset and have been wailing for Bilbo ever since."

And without missing a beat, Bilbo ran further into the house and to Frodo's room. He tried opening the door but it was locked and the boy remained unresponsive when he pleaded for him to open it. Thus Bilbo sat on the floor and pressed his ear against the wood, listening carefully until he could make out the muffled sobs.

"Frodo…" he said softly, "It's okay, Frodo."

"T-the house-e…" He hiccuped quietly, so much so Bilbo barely heard him.

"It is sad," Bilbo admitted, "But your stuff is safe, remember? It's here, in Thorin's home. Ms. Gamgee gave it to us when we apologized for scaring her. Now open the door, Frodo. Let me see you."

There was a moment of silence before Bilbo heard a shuffle and the door gently creaked open, revealing part of Frodo's teary face. Bilbo pushed the door further open and gathered his nephew into his embrace, sighing in relief but also, partially, in exasperation.

"We haven't had it easy, have we?" Bilbo asked, rocking Frodo softly.

"No…" Frodo agreed, tucking his head against Bilbo's chest.

"But we'll be okay." Bilbo said, and he began to think he was repeating that last sentence far too much nowadays. "I suppose we have a new home…for now…"

Frodo nodded in agreement. "Un-hun…"

"You like it here, don't you?" Bilbo asked. "You like being with Fíli and Kíli, don't you? They're fun, right?"

"Thorin too…" Frodo said, and Bilbo was frankly surprised to hear it.

"Really?" He asked, he obviously couldn't say the same.

"When you fall asleep at your desk…" Frodo explained slowly, his eyes fixated on nothing, "And I have to go to bed, Thorin tucks me in…Sometimes he reads me bedtime stories…"

"He does…?" Bilbo asked, confused on whether he should feel grateful or terrified.

"Un-hun…" Frodo said, "He's really good…he even makes up his own…"

And now Bilbo felt jealous, "He's not better than me, is he?"

Frodo giggled, "A little…" he chuckled.

Bilbo smiled, "Well that won't do at all!" He said as he began to tickle his nephew who, in turn, giggled loudly and struggled to wriggle out of Bilbo's grasp.

"Stop!" he laughed.

"You have to tell me I'm better!" Bilbo conditioned as he continued to tickle Frodo.

"Okay!" Frodo gave in, "You're better!"

"That's what I thought!" Bilbo smiled and hugged Frodo tightly. "See?" He continued after a moment with a soft smile, "We're alright here. You don't need to be sad anymore."

* * *

After tucking Frodo into bed and staying by his side until he fell asleep, Bilbo left to find Thorin. The latter was where he assumed he would be, slaving away in his study. He knocked gently and waited permission to enter before walking in. Thorin looked up from the stack of paper in front of him with a mildly surprised expression.

"You're not going to strip, are you?" He asked.

And whether it was a failed attempt at a joke or an actual concern, it still made Bilbo blush something horrible. "I…" He stuttered, leaning against the door awkwardly, "I wanted…to thank you…"

"For what?" Thorin asked, returning his attention to the documents.

"For taking care of Frodo…" Bilbo said and was surprised to see Thorin suddenly very uncomfortable, "I didn't realize you took care of him when…well, when I couldn't. So thank you."

There was a moment of silence during which Thorin seemed to struggle on how to respond. Bilbo had come to learn that the threatening leader of the Sons of Durin persona came in second to his true self which was a caring uncle who fathered his nephews and cared for his friends with a human compassion. However, Bilbo was also aware that this didn't mean that the second persona still posed as a threat to him because their relationship, above anything else, initially began with a problem involving the illegal part of Thorin's life. And it was for that same reason that Thorin found himself in such a difficult position at the moment. Bilbo knew he was struggling on whether to brush it off or say something clever as to reaffirm his role as the threat in his life or respond amicably and dismiss the gratitude politely.

"I…I guess I'll be going now…" Bilbo said after a moment.

"Wait." Thorin said and Bilbo did just that.

"Yes…?" He asked slowly.

Thorin stood quietly for a moment, struggling to find words, "You…" he started but paused, "You know this isn't simple… you got involved with the wrong me…"

Bilbo looked around the room, surprised. If he didn't know any better, he would say Thorin was trying to apologize. "I was stupid." Bilbo said. "If I had just asked the bank for a loan rather than assume they wouldn't grant it, we wouldn't be here now."

He turned to leave when—

"Bilbo?"

And he was briefly taken aback by the fact he had finally been called by his name. "Y-yes?"

"I'm…I'm glad you were stupid…"

Bilbo blushed violently, immediately remembering the kiss, and nodded in acknowledgement before fleeing the room. His heart was beating fiercely and for a moment Bilbo though he might be feeling butterflies in his stomach but the thought was absurd. If anything he was Thorin's prisoner, bound to his home by an unpaid debt and the promise of pain if he ever attempted to escape the sealed deal. The earlier confession was most likely nothing more than the revelations of a sadistic man, it had to be. The things he felt needed to be related to fear because nothing else would make sense.

_This…this is confusing…_ Bilbo moaned to himself as he hid his face in his hands and leaned against a wall for support. _What am I doing…? What's wrong with me…?_

He must have been extremely tired to imagine for a second that he held anything other than fear in his heart. Fear had been the only thing he known since Thorin stepped into his life…hadn't it?

* * *

**"Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth"**

**"Just follow my yellow lights and ignore all those big warning signs."**


	9. A Trigger

**Two new characters appear in this chapter!**

**Drama ensues!**

**And so does danger!**

**I've been listening to "Silhouettes" by Of Monsters and Men lately and I recommend it to those who haven't heard it xP It's really good :D**

**Anyways, I'm just about done chapter 16 which will mark the mid point (or something of the sort) of the story. So, as you may have guessed, I am ahead in writing chapters and post them as it goes but, because of my finals coming up, I need to study. A lot.**

**Especially for Micro Economy since things aren't going too great but from what I understand I don't have to study everything which confuses me but gives me hope that I can ace the final exam (cuz I really need to get a good grade).**

**This being said, once chapter 16 goes up, if I'm not done my exams by then, there's no telling how long it'll be before the next update! I hope some of you can forgive for that because I'll most likely be ending on a cliffhanger xP**

**Anyways, I thank you all for reviewing and ENJOY!**

* * *

"A relationship is when two people love each other a lot." Fíli explained to Frodo as he ate his cereal.

"Kind of like Bilbo and Thorin." Kíli said with a wide smile.

"Kíli!" Bilbo warned.

"It's true though," Kíli insisted with a laugh, "We're not blind you know!"

"Sam says he and Rosie are going to get married..." Frodo mused, "Are Bilbo and Thorin going to get married too?"

"Look what you've gone and done!" Bilbo growled, slapping Kíli on the back of the head, "You've planted ideas in his head!" He then turned to Frodo, "Don't listen to Kíli, he's just saying nonsense. And be careful, you're spilling your food on the table!"

It had been a month since the incident and the boys had returned to their usual selves. They constantly teased Bilbo about being in a relationship or fancying Thorin. And no matter how many times he demanded they stopped, they continued which resulted in Frodo eventually believing them. Many times Frodo had approached Bilbo to tell him he was okay with Bilbo dating Thorin as long as it meant he wouldn't be forgotten like Sam did because of Rosie. Though Bilbo was touched his nephew supporting his hypothetically active love life, he never dreamed of entering in a relationship, especially at the given point of his hectic life. All that aside, Thorin was also the last person he would ever be interested in.

"We're so bored!" Kíli complained, flopping on the table. "What else are we supposed to do than tell Frodo about love?"

"We?" Fíli asked, "You mean 'me'. And I'm only telling this to Frodo because he asked about it."

"But are you bored?" Kíli asked.

"Don't you have projects to complete and exams to study for?" Bilbo asked with a sigh, "You should go do that."

"Do you want me to die!?" Kíli exclaimed so comically it made Frodo giggle.

"Geez, you're so dramatic." Bilbo whispered.

"Kíli does have a point," Fíli said, "We haven't done anything in a while and other than leave the house to go to school, we don't go out much. We should do something."

"Exactly!" Kíli exclaimed, "That would be fun, right Frodo?"

Frodo smiled and nodded vigorously.

"I don't know..." Bilbo hesitated. "Are you done your homework?"

"Un-hun," Frodo said, "Fíli helped me."

"I've had a lot of free time since finishing my finals." Fíli explained with a sheepish grin.

Bilbo looked over at Kíli who immediately anticipated what weighed on his mind, "I'm not going to study for my finals anyways," he stated, "So there's no point in trying to convince me."

Bilbo considered the offer for a moment longer. He had barely left the mansion in general, save for a month ago when his house combusted into flames and was assaulted by Orcs. He thought it would be nice and a good change of pace from laboring most of the day or entertaining the boys when they were bored. "Would Thorin allow it?" Bilbo asked, the man was the only thing stopping them from leaving for a short while.

"Dunno," Fíli huffed, "We'd have to ask."

"Or," Kíli suggested with a wide grin, "_you_ could ask."

"Me?" Bilbo repeated dumbly. "Why me?"

"Because you're in a _relationship _with him." Kíli said, emphasizing on the relationship, "Frodo, does Sam do whatever Rosie asks of him?"

"Yes." He answered with a bitter frown, he was obviously displeased about that.

"And there's my point." Kíli said with a triumphant smile, "If I asked, he would say no because I need to study, which I won't either way."

Bilbo wished he could explain the situation to the boys so as to have them understand why it was a bad idea to task him with the job, but as it was, he couldn't. And though he really didn't want to see Thorin, he found that he had no choice for Fíli and Kíli's powers of persuasion were to be reckoned with. He sighed deeply in defeat and marched to Thorin's study where the man normally was, reading documents and operating two organizations - one illegal, the other legal - simultaneously. However, for once, Thorin was on the phone and had just finished yelling at someone on the other line before Bilbo had knocked as he always did.

"Come in."

And so Bilbo did. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, staring at his feet awkwardly while he tried to summon the courage to ask his question. Thorin, in turn, sighed deeply and stared at Bilbo with a disappointed glance and calmly waited for him to speak, clearly having been exhausted by the previous conversation he had had.

"C...Could we..." Bilbo began with a stutter, "The boys...they want to...go out..."

"They can." Thorin stated.

"They...want me...to come too..." Bilbo muttered.

Thorin's expression darkened and Bilbo flinched when he stood. "And where exactly do you plan on going?" he asked.

"I-I don't know..." Bilbo stuttered, his heart pounding. "All they said was that they wanted to go somewhere..."

Thorin stood inches away from Bilbo and stared at him quietly, unnerving Bilbo all the more as silent minutes rolled by. "Make a list." he commanded.

"A...list?"

"Yes." Thorin confirmed, walking back to his desk, "You'll get some groceries while you're out."

"A-ah...okay..." Bilbo said meekly.

"And, Mister Baggins." Thorin added just before he left, "If it ever comes to my attention that you tried to flee during your outing, you can be sure there will be dire consequences to pay."

Bilbo nodded and left the room, nearly running from it as he caressed his shaking hands to his chest. Thorin was such a strange man, so much so Bilbo had a hard time finding consistency in his moods. Sometimes, Bilbo almost felt Thorin was a good person, likable and caring, but almost as quickly as the thought traversed his mind, Thorin changed completely and incarnated the role of a criminal organization's leader perfectly. He may have declared to hold some sort of interest in Bilbo, but it was quite easy for him to forget when Thorin acted coldly and violently.

* * *

Fíli had driven them into town. It had been an arduous task to find an available parking slot in the heart of downtown, but they somehow managed. Once they were out, Bilbo announced that they had to make a quick run at the grocery shop before adventuring about and finding the source of entertainment the boys craved.  
"Why don't we split up instead?" Fíli asked, obviously not keen on grocery shopping, even if it was for a short moment. "Frodo and I can have a look around while you two gather whatever it is we need."

"Why can't I go with you guys!?" Kíli complained.

"Because you cook and so should help Bilbo." Fíli said, "Besides, you'd probably enjoy it."

"I never said I liked to cook!" Kíli defended immediately.

"You didn't have to, it was obvious." Fíli said with a soft smile. "Whenever Bilbo cooks, you look at him like you just want to shove him out of the way and do it yourself or boss him around. And whenever he asks you to finish for him or even invites you to help, you immediately take over without a word of complain."

"So...?" Kíli muttered, embarrassed by his transparency.

"So you should do that while me and Frodo go have fun." Fíli said quickly and gathered Frodo into his arms as he ran off, the boy giggling as he waved all the while being carried away.

"Uhg. He's such a pain." Kíli mumbled.

"Maybe it's not my place to say..." Bilbo said after a moment of silence, "But I don't think Thorin would mind if you became a chef. I mean, I don't know him very well, but he does seem to concern himself a lot with the two of you and probably only wants whatever will make you happy."

Kíli blushed in embarrassment and stared at his feet as though he had just been schooled. "Thanks..." he mumbled.

They walked in relative silence around the corner until they stumbled upon a supermarket taking up an entire block. And though it was huge, it was packed with people and Bilbo and Kíli essentially had to fight their way in. They'd barely managed to get a basket to place all their items before being shoved away by the large wave of people forcing their way inside. Nonetheless, once they stepped away from the entrance and made their way to the fruits aisle, the crowd thinned ever so slightly but enough to not be pressed like sardines against many strangers.

"Do..." Kíli asked as he pretended to find great interest in a green apple, "Do you think I _could_ become a chef...?"

"Of course." Bilbo said with a kind smile. "Why not?"

"Well it doesn't compare, does it?" Kíli asked, putting the apple where he found it, "To what Fíli's supposed to do later, I mean."

"You both want to do two different things." Bilbo explained as he passed Kíli and looked for the mackintosh apples. "But look at it this way, do you want to be miserable for the rest of your life or do you want to do what you love?"

"But will my uncle see it the same way?" Kíli asked, following Bilbo like a beaten puppy.

"Like I said," Bilbo repeated as he filled a bag of mackintoshes, "I don't know Thorin very well but he seems to want whatever will make you and your brother happy. If you show him just how much you want to become a chef and how passionate you are, I don't think he'll be able to refuse you."

"And how should I go about doing that?" Kíli asked.

"I don't know," Bilbo admitted, "Though I do imagine that it would help to actually cook frequently and show Thorin just how talented you are."

"So I should make a feast?" Kíli asked.

"I don't know." Bilbo said and turned to face the boy who desperately struggled to find a solution to his problem. He smiled warmly and put a hand on his shoulder, "I think you've realized it already but you're at a very important moment in your life. You're going to have to make a decision that'll determine just how happy you'll be later on. And because this is such a big decision, I can't tell you what you need and needn't do. You have to figure this out on your own."

"Yeah, it sucks." Kíli moaned in exasperation.

"It's part of life," Bilbo laughed and ruffled Kíli's hair, "Just like grocery shopping. Now let's hurry up and find the Fíli and Frodo."

* * *

Bilbo and Kíli found Fíli and Frodo in a park next to the parliament building, sitting on a bench and eating ice-cream with another person who Kíli recognized immediately. He ran to the stranger and took a large bite out of his ice-cream before he could do anything to stop him.

"Kíli!" He shrieked and stared at his cone, disappointed that at least half of the frozen goodness had vanished.

"I seriously don't understand how you can just bite that stuff." Fíli declared. "Don't your teeth hurt?"

"Nope, not at all." He said with a smile and leaned down to steal some of Frodo's ice-cream as well.

"No!" Frodo shouted with a giggle as he moved it away just in time.

"What? You don't want to share it with me?" Kíli asked overdramatically.

Frodo's smile disappeared, having taken Kíli's sadness completely seriously and offered it to him, "Just don't take too much." He said.

And rather than take an offered bite, Kíli was so touched by Frodo's kindness, he settled by crushing the boy in a loving hug. "You're so adorable!" Kíli declared.

"So who's this?" Bilbo asked as he approached Fíli and gestured the stranger.

"Oh, that's Ori." Fíli said, "Dori and Nori's brother."

"Nice to meet you," Ori said with a wide smile as he offered his hand.

Bilbo shook it politely, "And you." He responded in kind. "It's a small world isn't it? How's Dori doing? I haven't seen him since the company closed down."

"He's fine," Ori said, "We've had a bit of a rough time lately but Nori's helped out a lot."

"Wait, you know Ori's brother, Dori?" Kíli asked, still suffocating Frodo in his embrace.

"Yes, I thought I mentioned it." Bilbo said, "We worked for the same company and I helped him out with sorting out his finances."

"Oh, that makes sense." Kíli concluded, finally releasing Frodo who glared adorably at him for having chocked him.

"Speaking of Dori," Fíli said, "Wouldn't he kill you if he found out you were with Kíli?"

"Why would he do that?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm a bad influence, apparently," Kíli pouted, poking Frodo's cheeks while he tried to eat his ice-cream. "Honestly, I don't know why he says that. I think I'm a very good influence." Both Fíli and Ori nearly choked on the ice-cream they were eating. "Don't laugh!"

"Right," Bilbo smiled, "So what should we do?"

"I heard there was a parade not far from here." Ori said, pulling out a flier from his back pocket, "These pamphlets are literally everywhere."

"Gimme!" Kíli said, snatching the paper, "_Dairy Month_?"

"Some local store called _La Boustifaille à la Bombur_ has special prices on all dairy products for the month." Ori explained, "And for today, they set up stalls so people could win free products, taste new products and facilitate the distribution of coupons. It seems like fun from what I've vaguely seen and a lot of people are there."

"That could be fun." Bilbo mused. "What do you think Frodo?"

"Okay." He said as he licked the melted ice-cream from his fingers. In a matter of seconds, he had made a real mess of himself, dirtying his face just as much as his hands and arms.

"I suppose we'll have to get you cleaned up first." Bilbo laughed. "I'll go get some napkins."

"Forget napkins," Kíli exclaimed comically, "You'll need a hose!"

"Make sure he doesn't touch his clothes or anything," Bilbo said as he left.

He found the ice-cream stall just outside the park's perimeters and took a few of the brown napkins. As he returned, he decided to take his time, finding it odd that he was suddenly able to enjoy himself when, a few hours ago, he had been utterly terrified by Thorin's presence. But he refused to dabble on those thoughts any longer. Bilbo learned that it was best to live in the moment and forget for a small while that he was the prisoner of the leader of the Sons of Durin.

But that was easier said than done.

Just as he came within view of where the others waited for him, Bilbo saw a sight he'd rather never have seen. Fíli, Kíli, Ori and Frodo were surrounded by a gang of thugs that looked a lot like what everyone from the Sons of Durin referred to as _Orcs_. He began to panic on the inside and would have screamed or ran for help if he didn't fear the worse happening by the time it would arrive. This was his second time confronting those people and though, like the first time, he hadn't been spotted, but there were far more than three.

Carefully and quietly, he crept closer in the hopes of finding some way to defeat them by hearing whatever it was they had to say but nothing helped. However, though it was shameful for him to admit, Bilbo did find some degree of comfort in knowing that the thugs were mainly interested in Ori and not in Frodo.

"Tell us where Nori is!" One of them demanded.

"I-I don't know!" Ori insisted.

"You liar!" Another hissed.

"Leave him alone!" Fíli snapped, "He said he doesn't know!"

"Maybe we can help jog his memory…" One of them suggested, grabbing Frodo violently.

And before Bilbo realized what he was doing, he had grabbed the nearest object to his left – which happened to be a fallen pinecone – and threw it at the thugs, hitting one on the back of the head. They all turned around to face him in unison, rage filling all of their features equally. They were so distracted and bothered with Bilbo that they released Frodo and began circling him. However, before the ring could be completed, Bilbo smiled sheepishly and ran off at full speed.

Without missing a beat, the thugs chased after him, screaming and shouting threats. But Bilbo didn't let his fear paralyze him and harnessed it as to summon more energy. He ran out of the park and into the busy streets, thinking his best chance at escaping would be to lose the thugs in the crowd. Fortunately for him, Bilbo remembered the location of _La Boustifaille à la Bombur_ where Nori had said many people had gathered and immediately dashed in its direction.

It was a short run before he slammed face first in a blockade of people in front of a stall counting down to god-knows-what. Though they refused to cooperate and let him pass, Bilbo found the determination he needed in his desperation and somehow managed to squeeze through and make it to the other side. He then found himself in the midst of a crowd as bad as the one he had seen in the grocery shop with Kíli and shoved his way to the center of it before losing complete sight of the thugs. This brought partial relief and terror to Bilbo who now knew all he had to do to escape was to blend in with the crowd and slowly weasel his way out.

Unfortunately, the task proved to be much more difficult than he had anticipated for the amount of people gathered on the street of _La Boustifaille à la Bombur_ had created a sort of maze that constantly changed shapes. Before long, Bilbo was completely confused and unsure on which direction he had used to initially enter the place. Luckily for him, Bilbo spotted a narrow alley way that eventually gave in on the neighbouring street which was relatively clear of all pedestrians. He shoved his way pass the many people and had just made it in when a sudden explosion of pain hit him in the back of the head and he fell.

He was disoriented for a few short moments and looked up in time to see the thug he had managed to hit raise his metal baseball and swing it down. He rolled over and dodged the blow but wasn't quick enough to escape his grasp. "You fucking like hitting people, hun?" He hissed as he dragged Bilbo further away from the crowd of people and deeper into the alley where no one would pay attention to them. "You think it's funny?"

"Stop!" Bilbo pleaded as he struggled but mercy was an unknown concept to thugs.

"I'll fucking show you what's fucking funny!" He growled, tossing Bilbo against a wall before raising his bat again.

Bilbo screwed his eyes shut and braised himself for the pain but it never came. He opened his eyes slowly; surprised when he didn't see the thug in front of him, but it didn't take long for him to find him laying on the ground with a wound in the center of his head and a pool of blood forming beneath it. Fear struck him immediately, the person who had shot the thug in broad day light next to a crowd of potential witnesses was, logically, far worse.

"Don't scream," said the killer smoothly as he pressed the barrel of the silencer against Bilbo's head, "I might have to pull the trigger if you do."

* * *

**I am so French XD**


	10. Business Partners

**I really need to stop trying to download Minecraft**

**Only bad things happen to my computer when I do.**

**As to give you all an idea of when my exams are finish as to expect an update once the 16th chapter is uploaded, I finish on the 16th of December**

**So you all have plenty of time to watch the Desolation of Smaug and freak out before I post a chapter xD**

**Before you get to reading I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing :D I love reading your opinions and takes on the chapters I post :D So thank you!**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Bilbo closed his eyes and held his breath and the gun's barrel pressed further against his head. He cursed the mess his life had turned out to be after reaching out for aid to a criminal organization. He should have known better. But he had been desperate.

Now he was trapped in another horrible situation; he was at the mercy of a man who had committed murder in broad day light next to a large crowd of people who hadn't noticed. It was obvious he had killed many times before and knew the tricks to not being caught; otherwise he would have never done such a thing in such a place. What Bilbo wondered now was if he would suffer the same fate as the thug lying in a pool of his own blood.

"You're bleeding." He stated softly as he lowered his gun and pulled out a handkerchief.

Bilbo opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly as though it would help him return to reality. And for the first time he had appeared, Bilbo dared to look at the man who had saved him in such a brutal way. Never had he seen such a beautiful being. The stranger had long blond hair that cascaded over his shoulders and caressed his thin face ever so mesmerizingly. His blue eyes seemed to glow albeit in the darkness and there was a certain softness and kindness that encouraged Bilbo to relax as he dabbed at the blood pouring from his nose.

"That was quite a nasty blow. I'm surprised you're still standing. Does it hurt?" He asked with a kind smile.

"N...No..." Bilbo stuttered, "I don't feel anything..."

"It's probably because of the adrenaline pumping through your blood." He laughed softly and tucked the gun beneath his coat and on his belt. "Can you stand?"

Bilbo stared at him mindlessly for a moment before snapping out of his trance. He immediately tried to rise from the ground but found that his legs could barely support him and would have fallen if it wouldn't have been for the stranger's quick reaction.

"Sorry..." Bilbo mumbled, he was beginning to feel really drowsy.

"It's alright." He said, "Lean on me. I'll get you to a hospital."

"Can't..." Bilbo refused but still accepted his aid to stand, "I need to find the others."

"Others?" The stranger asked.

Bilbo took a moment to answer. He was suddenly feeling incredibly tired and his fight to stay conscious was quickly being lost. "Fíli, Kíli, Ori, and Frodo..." Bilbo managed to say, "The thugs... they were after them... I need to make sure they're safe..."

"Calm down." The man said and was quickly concerned by Bilbo's drowsy state, "I'm sure they're fine but you need to. Stay awake—"

* * *

When Bilbo opened his eyes again, he saw a blinding light that gave him a horrible head ache. He closed them again for a moment when muffled voices that seem to get gradually closer came to his attention. He couldn't quite make out who it was, what they were saying, but it was definitely familiar. If he opened his eyes, he knew he would recognize them but the task seemed so difficult and he was sleepy. He just wanted to—

"Wake up!"

Bilbo's eyes shot open at the sound of Thorin's thunderous voice. His heart beat increased drastically, so much so the beeping of the machines attached to him went crazy. He sat up and breathed quickly, attempting to calm down now that he was completely conscious and in presence of Thorin.

"You didn't have to give him a heart attack." The blond stranger said.

Thorin shot a glare in his direction and moved away from the bed as to give Bilbo some space. In turn, the stranger locked the door to the room and sat on Bilbo's bed, placing a kind hand on his knee.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sleepy." Bilbo admitted with a shy smile.

"You took a nasty blow to the head, do you remember that?" He asked.

"Yes." Bilbo answered.

"Well that's good." He said with a sigh of relief, "Now you got a concussion so it's best for you not to sleep for twenty four hours or so."

Bilbo nodded but immediately regretted doing so as he felt incredibly dizzy. The stranger merely laughed before rising again and adding: "Be careful."

"Fíli, Kíli and Ori explained what happened." Thorin said, reaffirming his dominating presence in the room. He looked at Bilbo, sending a shiver down his spine, "Did they say anything else about what they wanted with Ori?"

"It almost seems as though you're trying to avoid saying _thank you_." The stranger said with a smirk.

Thorin glared at him, "This is more important." He stated, "Nori could be—"

"Fíli and Kíli could have been beaten half to death." The blond man said, "Or simply killed. I thought you mentioned to me, once, that your nephews were the most important thing you had left."

Thorin glared for a long moment at the man, seemingly wanting to strangle him, but sighed in defeat. "I…" He stuttered dumbly, as though he had never thanked anyone in all his life, "I…Thank you, Mister Baggins."

And though Bilbo knew he should say something along the lines of "your welcome", no words came to mind. He didn't know how to respond to him mostly because he was baffled that the beautiful stranger managed to make Thorin do something he otherwise wouldn't have done. It seemed that the stranger was as skillful as Fíli and Kíli when it came to convincing him.

"Right," the stranger said, interrupting the awkward moment of silence, "I do believe we haven't introduced ourselves." He offered his hand to Bilbo, "Thranduil Woodland of MDS, Mirkwood Delivery Services; pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Bilbo…Baggins." He responded slowly and took Thranduil's hand, "And you."

"It seems as though you've heard of me," Thranduil said with a knowing smile, "Most common folk don't know of me."

"I think Fíli and Kíli might have mentioned you before…" Bilbo said slowly as he tried to remember, however, he stopped immediately when Thorin gave him a nasty glare.

"How curious." Thranduil said, looking over at Thorin with a devious smile. "In any case, the others have been waiting a while to see Bilbo, we might as well let them in."

"Before," Thorin insisted, approaching Bilbo's bedside, "Did you hear the thugs mention anything important? Anything at all?"

"No." Bilbo said, "He just said he wanted to kill me."

And on that depressing note, Thranduil opened the door, allowing four very cheerful boys to run in and drown Bilbo in hugs. Bilbo laughed as they told him how worried they had been and how glad they were that he was safe. Eventually, Thorin and Thranduil had to pry them off Bilbo as to allow him to breathe properly. The only one who stayed on the bed, and was quite glad to have been permitted to stay in position, was Frodo. He leaned his head on Bilbo's chest and told him quietly that he had been scared, but didn't cry.

"That's very brave of you." Bilbo said softly and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry this happened." Ori apologized immediately. "Nori warned us that he had gotten into some trouble with the Orcs."

"Orcs?" Frodo asked.

"They're very bad people." Fíli said, "Worse than the Sons of Durin."

"What did he do?" Bilbo asked.

"He didn't really say," Ori admitted, "Just that they were going to come looking for him and that we should be careful. I never thought they would try anything though…especially in the day. I'm sorry I put you all in danger…"

"Don't be!" Kíli said immediately as to comfort his friend, "It's not your fault!"

"All that matters is that you're safe." Fíli added, and Thranduil and Thorin seemed to approve of what he had just said.

"Thanks…" Ori thanked with a small blush on his cheeks.

They continued to speak and Bilbo listened silently when Ori mentioned something that bothered him. He retold the events of what happened and quickly mentioned something one of the thugs had said. Something about Nori withholding important information and that they'd have to get serious if they couldn't find him soon. And the more Bilbo replayed it in his head, the more he had the feeling he knew what the thugs intended to do.

"What is it?" Thorin asked, having noticed Bilbo's suddenly worried look.

_It was a longshot, but it worked._

"N-nothing…" he lied, "When am I allowed to leave?"

"The doctor said he would return in half an hour," Kíli said, "Of course, an hour passed and he's still nowhere to be found. Typical. We can go get him, if you want?"

And just as Thorin was about to say it was unnecessary, Bilbo cut in. "That would be nice." He nudged Frodo, "Why don't you go with them?"

Frodo seemed worried at the idea of leaving Bilbo behind, but the latter quickly convinced him it would just be for a short while and that the worse had passed. Thus they left and Thorin immediately went to shut the door as to allow the maximum of privacy.

"What is it?" He asked again.

"I think they're going to burn down Dori and Ori's house." Bilbo said.

"Why would you say that?" Thranduil asked.

"I don't know," Bilbo admitted, "It was mainly a gut feeling."

"Why do you think they would do that?" Thorin asked, instead.

"Smaug." Bilbo responded and Thorin stiffened as much as Thranduil paled. "I don't know the details of everything, but he intended to kill you that day." Bilbo explained, clutching the blanket, "The only reasoned he failed was because he had forgotten about me, but he had successfully managed to summon you by stealing some papers and burning down my house."

"Why would he do the same thing, then?" Thranduil asked, "Why would he think it would work?"

"It's a longshot…" Thorin repeated absently, "But it worked…"

"He said he wanted to start a war, didn't he?" Bilbo added after a moment.

"By attacking Nori's family or potentially killing it," Thorin mused after a moment, "It could trigger the war he wants. Nori has a lot of contacts, most of which would gladly kill Orcs if they were ever asked to."

"Then you have to do something." Thranduil declared and he was clearly insulted when Thorin questioned him with his gaze, "This is something between the two of you and you're getting innocent people involved. Besides that, Smaug has apparently joined forces with Azog who also has a personal vendetta against you. _You_ need to deal with this."

"Don't pretend you're free from sin!" Thorin snapped, "You're as involved in this as I am!"

"I'm just the transport." Thranduil stated, "I deliver your crap for a nice portion of the profit which, by the way, has diminished greatly since the assassination of your grandfather."

"You will get nothing at all if you refuse to help me." Thorin growled.

There was a moment of tense silence during which Thranduil seemed to determine whether Thorin was truly bluffing or not. Suddenly, he stood straight and arranged his coat before nodding politely to Bilbo and making way for the door. "I have plenty of other potential business partners anyway." He declared before leaving.

Thorin snapped immediately, tossing the guest chair at the wall, breaking it and a large portion of the plaster before slamming his fist on the window in despair. Bilbo watched in fright but it was soon apparent that he wasn't the only one who was scared. Thorin trembled ever so slightly, mumbling hushed words beneath his breath which Bilbo soon made out to be: "calm down and think". It was rather strange to see such a tall and terrifying man reduced to such a state but it swelled compassion within Bilbo who knew all too well how it felt to fear. Perhaps the base of their individual distress was different, but Bilbo knew exactly what he wanted to be told when his anxiety was at its highest and that was what he needed to do.

"Thorin…" He said softly, jolting when the former responded rather abruptly. "You need to get Dori somewhere safe."


	11. A Feast

**Short chapter today, chapter 12 tomorrow XP**

**Soon, some of you will know and understand what I meant when I talked about chapter 12 because, I think, it's the only thing I've been mentioning lately xP**

**Anyways, I'm really tired and I have to get going to Uni soon so**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

They collected Dori once Bilbo was released from the hospital. Together, Thorin and Bilbo had made a plan to invite both Dori and Ori to live at the estate until things died down as to keep them safe when, in truth, Thorin only acted as so to avoid Nori starting chaos. Thorin quickly explained the situation to Dori and when Ori confirmed everything that happened, he was easily swayed to follow Thorin to his home. They were quite crammed in the car but none complained too much and Dori, who normally complained a lot about those types of things, took the time to catch up with Bilbo whom he hadn't seen in quite some time.

Two days later, they turned on the television and saw Dori and Ori's house on the news, burning as badly as Bilbo's. Both Thorin and Bilbo were relieved that they had gotten to the brothers and had reacted quickly. However, the burning house was a sign that Smaug would stop at nothing to have the war he wanted and though Bilbo didn't understand why the latter was so keen on wreaking havoc, he knew Thorin would try to stop him. Thus, that night, Thorin called in those he trusted the most to discuss what would be done about Smaug and the Orcs assisting him. Of course, no one else in the house could know such a thing and so he passed it off as a party to help Dori and Ori pass through hard times.

While Thorin made calls and Fíli, Kíli, Ori and Frodo dabbled in the kitchen, Bilbo and Dori spoke privately about financial matters, what would be done about his house and things that weighed on the latter's mind.

"I don't know what to do with him," Dori sighed and sipped on his cup of camomile. "I told him not to drag us into his nasty business and now the house's gone! God knows what we're going to do now…"

"Nori didn't mean to." Bilbo defended.

"Of course he didn't!" Dori snapped but then, appalled by his loss of patience apologized frantically until Bilbo pleaded for him to stop, "No one wants to put their family in danger. But it still happened." He leaned forward and whispered, as though afraid the boys might be eavesdropping, "Do you realize that we could have died if you hadn't come to get us a few days earlier? I don't know about Ori for a fact, he's always running off to his part time jobs, but I would have still been there, tidying or making calls. I could have been dead Bilbo."

"But you're here now," Bilbo smiled comfortingly, "And that's what matters."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you." Dori said as he sat back properly. "And it's awfully kind of Thorin to allow Ori and I to live with him until we feel safe to move on. I don't know how to thank him."

"I suppose he might just be glad to help." Bilbo said, though he wasn't sure.

"In any case, Ori and I will eventually have to find a new place to live." Dori declared, changing the subject as abruptly as he always did. "I got some information from the bank, I was hoping you can take a look and set a budget for me. I want to be able to buy some food, continue to pay for Ori's education and save some of the money I make, if that's not too much trouble."

Bilbo took the papers from Dori and skimmed through them quickly, "I don't think it'll be too hazardous." Bilbo said just as the door swung open.

Frodo walked in with a shy expression, "Kíli wants to see you." He said quietly.

"I'll be right there," Bilbo smiled and turned to Dori, "Be right back."

He followed Frodo to the kitchen, wondering what it was Kíli wanted until he saw what he had done and that thought flew out the window. Kíli had made mountains of gloriously arranged food having utilized every single ingredient and element at his disposal. The smell filling the kitchen was heavenly and the sight of the perfectly arranged dishes was mouth water.

"This is amazing." Bilbo stated in awe.

"You think so?" Kíli asked with a sheepish grin as he stepped out from behind an intricate fruit bouquet he had just completed. "I didn't go overboard, did I?"

"Maybe a tad," Bilbo admitted with a smile, "But you're doing this to set a point across, right? So I think this is just perfect."

"Good," Kíli sighed and he seemed much more relaxed. "But we're going to have to do some serious grocery shopping after this. The fridge is completely empty."

"I'd be surprised if you told me otherwise." Bilbo smiled.

An hour later, people began to arrive. First Dwalin had appeared, greeted by Thorin but immediately attacked by Fíli and Kíli who were still offended that he hadn't come by to say hello the last time he was at the estate. In compensation, Dwalin was forced to entertain them until it was time to eat. A few moments later, the bell rang again and three people stood in place this time.

"Bofur," said the one with the funny hat, "And this is Bombur," he gestured the fat one, "and my cousin Bifur," he gestured the one with the strange scar on his scalp, "And before you ask, yes Bombur is the owner of _La Boustifaille à la Bombur_."

Then came Gloín and his brother Oín who both requested a cup of alcohol while they socialized with the others and waited for the permission to devour the food which they had all yet to see.

"Barely managed to shake Gimli off," Gloín sighed. "He's a good lad, but this isn't the time to bring him to such a place."

"Aye," Oín agreed, raising his cup, "The boy's convinced he's one of us but he's just a wee lad, barely fourteen years old!"

Then there was Nori who, rather than wait for someone to answer the door, had barged in, in a panic.

"Where are my brothers!?" He demanded.

His voice carried on through the house thus summoning Dori and Ori who both had much different feelings on seeing Nori again.

"I'm glad you're safe," Ori smiled.

"We need to have a talk _now_." Dori hissed and hastily dragged Nori away from the entrance.

Finally, the last one to arrive was Balin. He arrived much later than all the others claiming he had some business to take care of beforehand. He paused when he saw Bilbo and greeted him warmly, something Bilbo thought to be odd but kind.

"You see to be warming up to your position," Balin smiled and winked, "Sorry about what happened to your house."

"It's fine." Bilbo responded with a smile, "I suppose it'll be best to move in a safer neighbourhood anyways once this is all over."

"Aye," Balin agreed with a laugh, "That's _if_ you make it out of this alive!"

Bilbo laughed awkwardly, forcing himself to continue with the old man's good mood though he honestly wasn't reciprocating the sentiment after that last comment.

"Am I the last guest to arrive?" Balin asked, peering at the piled up boots and coats hanging on the hooks next to the entrance.

"You are," Bilbo confirmed, "They're all waiting in the living room."

"Haven't started eating yet, I hope?" Balin asked with legitimate concern.

"Kíli wouldn't let them." Bilbo smiled softly, "Not until everyone's here."

"That's strange of him," Balin mused, "Then again, he _is_ the son of his mother."

Mother.

Bilbo considered the word for a moment, feeling that it was strange for it to be associated with Thorin's nephews mainly because he had never seen her. Where was she?

"But he wouldn't know, now would he?" Balin stated with a bitter laugh, and his smile suddenly disappeared, "She's been gone for 18 years now."

"Where is she?" Bilbo asked naively.

"Dead," and though a smile did grace Balin's lips, there was nothing jolly about his expression. He seemed forlorn, his mind had gone somewhere far away – his memories, perhaps. "She was a good lass. A good mother."

"What happened?" Bilbo asked suddenly, he schooled himself for being rude.

"It's a depressing story, really," Balin said with a sad smile, "And it has to do with what the Sons of Durin have gathered here to discuss tonight."

"You don't have to tell it if you don't want to." Bilbo assured him. "I won't force you."

Balin's smile became bitter, "I think it's best to tell you." He said, "Because, whether you like it or not, you're going to be involved in this mess as Thorin's personal accountant."

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked anxiously.

"A lot of things are going to happen in the next few months," Balin said, "And Thorin will constantly call upon you for various reasons as most of his decisions will revolve around the expenses he can afford to make. You'll be getting in very deep with the business of the Sons of Durin and I think you need to know just how dangerous things are going to get for you. And to do that, I'll need to tell you about something that happened long ago…"


	12. Long Ago

**So this is chapter 12 which also means there are only 4 chapters left before I stop uploading for a while due to exams xP**

**I kind of had the Song of Healing from Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask playing in my head for most of this so, that gives you an idea of the mood I was working with xP**

**Anyways,**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**This chapter WILL contain rape (but not in graphic or glamorized format), described excessive violence and gore and sensitive content.**

* * *

**And, on that note, ENJOY!**

* * *

Due to their shared destiny to rule the Sons of Durin together, Thorin and Smaug were raised together. Though they shared no common blood, they were regarded as brothers and they felt as such. Together they were forced to embrace the burden of governing a well-known legal organization and an infamous illegal organization. However, though both were aware that crimes were a horrible thing and that their actions would one day be going against many laws, they didn't mind. Since they had been exposed to such criminal activity at such a young age, illegal activities were regarded as a natural thing? They thought murder, theft, and trafficking, as horrible as they may be, were normal. And, in a sense, they were right.

Thus they faced the burden of carrying such famous and infamous success together and that bound them to a much closer degree than imaginable. But bonds, as strong as they may be, can be easily severed with the right trigger.

When Smaug's grandfather died, Smaug ascended to power - his father having died as well long ago. This triggered something in his mind, a sort of greed and lust for more power and gold. He became bold and tried to augment the influx of gold for both families, wanting to be able to bathe in gold if he so desired it. However Thror, Thorin's grandfather who was at the head of the Sons of Durin by Smaug's side, contested his actions, claiming they were far too bold and would spoil everything.  
After that outburst, Smaug slowly realized that the Sons of Durin mainly rallied behind Thrór and he truly had little power over any of the members. This enraged him and fed that excessive darkness that had first manifested itself when he risen to power. From that point on, he began to test the Sons of Durin and killed anyone who dared refuse or ask if he obtained permission from Thrór before acting. It hadn't taken long for Thrór to catch wind of Smaug's unnecessary violence and to bring him forth to the jagged throne as to be judged.

On that day, Thorin was seated next to his grandfather, his father being unable to attend due to maintaining and organizing the legal organization accordingly. Never had he felt such grief in his life for his companion, his friend, his brother had changed so very much and in such little time. And as they stood apart, separated by mere steps, Thorin saw the love Smaug once held for him vanish from existence and the void it left behind be filled by hate. However, he was too young and too foolish to accept what was evident.

Love is indeed blind.

"Smaug Laflamme," Balin said loudly for all in the long room to hear, "has been accused and found guilty of killing members of the Sons of Durin for no specific reason. He has also acted boldly and gone against the interest of the group multiple times, nearly ruining us all."

The room filled with thugs bordering either side of the jagged throne erupted in a frenzy of rage and insults, claiming that Smaug was unfit to be their co-leader and that there could only be just one. Thrór silenced them by merely raising his hand, demonstrating to Smaug just how quickly he had lost the respect and gained the hate of the Sons of Durin.

"I will allow you to explain yourself, Smaug," Thrór said, "Merely because your grandfather was a good friend of mine. Tell me why you acted as such and perhaps it will lessen the sentence."

"Well, I did it because I wanted more money." Smaug grinned, "You can never have too much, you know."

"And the murders?" Thrór asked, "Why were they necessary?"

"Oh, don't be foolish, they were just for fun." Smaug's smile widened upon feeling the glares of hundreds of angry thugs upon him. It seemed to excite him, "They also questioned me and they should have known better than to do that. They don't question your decisions and so why should they question mine?"

"You're but a boy!" Thrór snapped.

"A _boy_?" Smaug repeated with exaggerated offence, "I'm nearly sixteen and in this line of business, that's well over the age of maturity. Criminal activity will do that to a person."

"Are you making a mockery of this, Smaug?" Thrór roared, "I show you mercy, I give you the opportunity to clear your name and you treat it all as some nasty joke!?"

"Clear my name?" Smaug repeated with a manic laughed as though the most comical of stories had just been told, "Am I supposed to clear my name when you allow me to speak? Why I thought our dear Balin had said I was already found guilty of my actions. What am I exactly supposed to clear then if what I am has already been decided?" Smaug then began walking about the room with grand gestures, as though he was performing an act for all to enjoy, "Should I get on my knees as I tearfully plead for my life?" He threw himself on his knees and imitated what he had just said before jumping to his feet again, "Or would you prefer I suck your cock and open my legs for you as to have my crimes dismissed by your perverted fantasies?"

"Enough of this!" Thrór yelled. "You will be sentenced to death immediately. You've failed to grasp my benevolence and this is the price."

Two thugs emerged from both sides of the long room, ready to grab Smaug when he pulled out two machineguns from beneath his coat and killed most of the thugs within his immediate surrounding while the others fled. Thrór and Thorin both stood in shock, neither of them having brought weapons to defend themselves just like the others. They both made a leap to leave however, Smaug and his bullets were fasted. He aimed for Thrór and shot him several times in the back.

As his grandfather fell limply to the floor, Thorin abandoned the initial idea of fleeing as to kneel by his side desperately and attempt to save him though he knew it was futile. Quickly the sounds of bullets being fired and terrified trampling died out and all who were left in presence of the jagged throne were Smaug and Thorin.

"What is _wrong_ with you!?" Thorin cried out, clutching at his grandfather's blood soaked chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Smaug chuckled, "I feel perfectly fine. Liberated, even. Feels good to be alive, doesn't it? Can't say the same for Thrór though…"

"Smaug, stop this!" Thorin warned, slowly rising to his feet.

"Now why would I do that?" He purred as he walked up the steps and measured himself to Thorin, "I would die if I did and this is much more amusing than you could ever imagine. And I must say that your terrified expression is absolutely delicious." He opened his arms and forced Thorin into a loving embrace and the latter was so shocked, the thought of fighting Smaug off never occurred. "On day," Smaug whispered into his ear, "_I'll kill you_."

* * *

Smaug disappeared after that incident. Thorin's father, Thrain, had a horrible time repairing the damage Smaug had caused and organizing search parties as to locate him. But the traces quickly went cold and the stories about the massacre of the jagged throne and Thrór's death eventually faded. And though Thorin was never able to forget about the horrors of that day, he was finally able to move on with his life due to the help of his brother, Frerin, and sister, Dis.

Though they had been young when Smaug had betrayed them, they understood the devastating blow it was to Thorin and the trauma that came with seeing such bloodshed. And so, they never allowed him a moment to himself. At the time, Thorin was horribly frustrated by his needy younger siblings who always needed him to hold their hands or comply with whatever they desired of him, but then he came to understand why they acted in such a way and was endlessly grateful for their kindness. They had barely allowed him a time for thought and remembering the specific details of the death of his grandfather that had permanently been etched into his mind which was exactly what he needed to heal.

Thus they lived quaintly for three years.

During that time, Frerin had become quite adventurous and was constantly running off with whomever to solve the mysteries of abandoned places or discover hidden treasures. Though he had never been successful in any of his many attempts, he did have plenty of stories to tell at family gatherings about the troubles he hadn't gotten himself into and the impossible ways he had saved himself and his companion.

Dís, on the other hand, had become a beautiful woman with her fair share of dramas. At the age of sixteen, she had become pregnant and promptly abandoned by the father who had sworn never to leave her. Upon hearing such devastating news, Thorin had made it his personal business to relocate the man who had dared abandon his sister as to make him pay but unfortunately found him in an abandoned building, having overdosed on cocaine.

The following year, she had met another man who had gotten his fair share of shovel talk from the entire family and Dís had become pregnant once again, but was not abandoned by the father of her second child. In fact, the latter had been so overjoyed by the news of her pregnancy that he immediately asked her to marry him and swore to be as good of a father to his biological child to the other which she had, by then, named Fíli.

On the dawn of Thorin's nineteenth birthday, they were meant to gather at Dís' and her fiancé's home to celebrate him. By then, she was overdue by three days and were beginning to worry about the child's state and thus thought celebrating Thorin would take their minds off the baby's stubbornness. It was on that day, that all of the stability in Thorin's life crumbled.

He had been told to be at Dís' house early in the afternoon but, due to having located an Orc with information on Smaug, he had been held back. He spent hours beating him to a bloody mess before he began saying anything useful, but not before having asked for the time.

"It's nearly seven," Thorin answered, whipping the sweat from his forehead and accidentally smearing it with the man's blood. "You've been doing much better than all the others. They normally crack after two hours at most. You've lasted twice as long so far."

The Orc laughed feebly with great wheezes and interrupted himself by coughing up blood. He raised his head as to look at Thorin with the smile plastered on his demented face, "Azog," he breathed, "Says…_Happy birthday_…"

"He does, does he?" Thorin asked, unimpressed. "Did he bother to send a gift?"

"I've…just…delivered it." The Orc laughed painfully, "He granted you…_life_…"

The Orc's eyes hollowed instantly and he stopped moving. Fear ran through Thorin's heart, the mystery of what the Orc had precisely meant, dying with him. However, one thing he knew for a fact was that he needed to see his family and make sure they were safe.

He didn't bother clean himself up. He grabbed a gun and dashed to his car, driving full speed ahead as to reach them quickly. He hoped they would be fine, he hoped nothing had happened, and he hoped the Orc had been a liar and had only sought to scare him. But hope vanished quickly.

When he arrived, the house was bathed in the red light of the setting sun, casting an ominous shadow over such a quaint little building. He found the door busted in and a trail of blood and chaos leading him to the room of the brutal murder. His father, his mother, Frerin, Dís and her husband laid in a pool of their blood and in the center of them was a man that had seemingly never changed. He held a bloody baby who wriggled and cried in his grasp and it was soon apparent that that had been the baby in Dís' stomach.

"Happy birthday." Smaug said with a soft smile as he turned to face his old friend.

"Smaug…" Thorin growled, a mix of despair and poisonous hate dripping from his tone. "What…have you done…?"

"I saved the baby." Smaug smiled, gesturing the bloody child in his arms. "The Orcs are as vicious as the ones from fantasy stories. When I invited them over for the party, they suddenly began beating everyone with glee." Smaug laughed and began rocking the baby gently, as though to encourage it to stop crying, "Then, when everyone was nearly half dead, I stopped them." He looked at Thorin straight in the eyes and with the widest smile proceeded to say: "I pulled out my knife and cut open your sister's stomach and pulled out her son."

"You ba—"

But Thorin was interrupted by Smaug aiming the pistol he had seemingly summoned out of thin air to the baby's head. "Not so fast, Thorin," Smaug chimed, "I may have saved the baby but I can also rewind my actions."

"You're _sick_." Thorin hissed.

"Well, maybe," Smaug admitted pensively, "But I'm not as bad as the Orcs." His smile widened deviously, "You know, once I finished rescuing the baby, your sister was still alive. She wanted to take him from me, what a silly woman. And do you know what I told the Orcs then?" He paused dramatically, knowing the wait murdered Thorin on the inside. And ever so quietly he whispered, "I said to them: _they're all yours._"

Thorin didn't need another word to know what that meant. He fell to his knees and thought of the horror and despair his family must have felt when the Orcs violated his mother and dying sister before murdering them. The Orcs were truly as savage as the ones from legends and myths and Thorin knew then and there that not only would he never be able to forgive Smaug but also Azog, leader of the Orcs.

"I'll…kill you…" Thorin hissed.

"No, no, no," Smaug sighed, "That's my line!"

"You bastard," Thorin growled, "You were my friend! My brother!"

"And how foolish it was of you to think I would remain the same." Smaug chuckled.

In an instant he set half of the living room on fire. He smiled, almost regretfully as he placed the baby into Dís' lifeless arms and left from the back exit. "You know," he said before leaving, "I will kill you the next time we meet."


	13. Good Intentions

**Oh god I'm so sorry this one was posted much later!**

**I thought I had already done it before leaving D:**

**I've entered my exam week and decided to pay a visit to my old high school and was sure I had posted this chapter before leaving but apparently I forgot DD:**

**I'm so sorry but please, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Thorin managed to save the boys from that house that night," Balin concluded, "All they were ever told about the death of their mother and father was that they died in a fire. Nothing more. No one really knows why Smaug didn't kill them back then, but the fact that Fíli was sound asleep in his crib and Kíli could be used as a constant reminder probably had something to do with it."

"So this is what I got myself into?" Bilbo sighed, leaning against the wall for support. "Oh dear."

"I'm afraid Thorin will most likely only consider your debt repaid once this is all over." Balin said with sympathy. "He's not a bad person you know, Thorin. He's just got a lot on his plate."

"I suppose..." Bilbo said, "In any case, why don't we go join the party and forget about this for a little while?"

"Gladly."

But Bilbo soon found he couldn't forget about what he had just been told. Whenever he glanced at Thorin, he only saw a man who had suffered through great lengths – a victim. And the more the party continued and the more rowdy the guests got, it became more apparent to Bilbo just how much Thorin suffered as he sat quietly in a corner and watched the others. Bilbo felt as though he should do something, maybe talk to him, but Kíli interrupted his thoughts before he could act upon them.

"Let's eat!" He declared.

And the guests cheered as they followed him to the kitchen. Their shouts and laughs increased tenfold at the sight of the mountain of food Kíli had prepared mainly by himself. And though everyone else was flamboyantly taken by the quality and the smell of the food, the boy's eyes were mainly fixated on Thorin who barely smiled at him.

"Is this what you want to do with your life?" He asked softly.

The guests suddenly quieted down and stared at the two as though all hell could break loose at any given moment.

"Yes." Kíli responded confidently.

Thorin stared at him in utter silence for what felt like hours before he moved to one of the prepared dishes and tasted the product of Kíli's labour. Tensions seemed to rise and Bilbo noticed from the corner of his eye Fíli putting his hand on his brother's arm as a sign of comfort and support while Ori took his hand. Once Thorin swallowed his bite and turned to face Kíli, he seemed to consider just how serious and passionate his nephew was about cooking.

"You'll make a splendid chef." Thorin smiled.

Laughter erupted in the kitchen and nearly everyone made their way to Kíli, hugging him and congratulating him on winning the favour of Thorin.

"That's a hell of a feast you made!" Bofur laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Maybe I could employ you at my place!" Bombur said with a playful nudge.

"What an epic way to show just how passionate you are, making all that food!" Gloín congratulated.

"Thanks but there's just one last thing—" Kíli said as he fought his way out of the overwhelming affection of the guests. He went to the back of the large fruit bouquet, "Since we're all here together," and he walked back out with a cake in his hands on which there were a few candles. He brought it to Thorin, "Happy birthday, uncle." He smiled.

Bilbo's blood froze, wondering just how Thorin would react to that unintentional jab at old wounds. But Thorin never broke the mask he wore in presence of his nephews, "How did you find out?" he asked.

"The family photo albums," Kíli said, "There was a picture of you with our mom and Frerin with the date written beneath."

"Ha." Thorin huffed and then quickly blew out the candles, "Thank you. But we have to eat supper before we move on to desert."

And thus the party moved on and everyone began to devour the insane quantity of food Kíli had prepared, never forgetting to complement his talents. Only Bombur, the only other person with culinary experience, gave Kíli the constructive criticism to get better. Meanwhile, Fíli and Ori babied Frodo and kept him clean, whipping away the fallen crumbs as soon as it happened. Dori and Nori spoke privately in a corner, most likely about what had happened to their house, and Dwalin and Balin spoke avidly with Bofur and Gloín about certain matters. In another corner, Bifur was…well Bilbo wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but Oín probed his hearing aid as to potentially fix it or augment the volume. All in all, almost everyone was chatting with someone except for Thorin who had retreated to a quiet corner and seemed to be trapped in his thoughts.

With a heart filled with sympathy and compassion and a glass of red wine in hand, Bilbo took a deep breath and approached Thorin. He found he didn't fear the man any longer but he didn't particularly understand why. Perhaps it was the sad tale overshadowing the threatening persona Thorin had made for himself or the fact that, since that moment in the hospital where Thorin displayed fear, he became human to Bilbo's eyes. "Umm…" he said awkwardly, catching Thorin's attention, "Here…" he offered the glass.

Thorin stared at it and at Bilbo repeatedly for so long that Bilbo thought he would be rejected. "You know, don't you?" Thorin asked, taking the glass gently from Bilbo's grasp.

"W-wha—"

"It's alright," Thorin reassured, looking back out the window. "I'm not going to kill you over it."

"Balin told me." Bilbo said, looking at his feet.

"He probably thought it was best you know," Thorin sighed, "I'm going to involve you in this anyways, you might as well know why you're fighting with me."

"I'm sorry about what happened." Bilbo said softly. "No one deserves that."

Thorin stared at Bilbo soundlessly before smiling sadly, "Thank you."

And so they stood quietly for a long moment, Thorin staring outside and Bilbo scanning the party, quickly locating Frodo. The boy was now in Fíli's arms and seemed to be rubbing noses with him while Ori, standing on the side, laughed and took a picture with his cell.

"You know…" Thorin said, startling Bilbo out of his thoughts, "I cannot guarantee his safety."

"I thought so…" Bilbo responded grimly.

"But I swear to you," Thorin continued with a fire in his voice, "That I will do my best to keep him safe, no matter the cost."

"Thank you," Bilbo said, "But I feel like he's inevitably in danger. He would have been safer at Ms. Gamgee's home."

Thorin opened his mouth as though to say something but quickly shut it and resumed staring out the window with a frustrated expression.

"Why _did_ you bring him here?" Bilbo asked after a moment, "You should have known I wouldn't disobey you. I understand well our positions, I'm not an idiot you know."

Thorin continued to glare out the window and Bilbo started to think he may have angered him what with the everlasting frown plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry." Bilbo finally huffed.

"No." Thorin sighed and propped his forehead against the window, "I thought…" and he paused, his frown deepening as the red on his cheeks spread to the rest of his face, "I thought…" and his voice shrank as he continued, "that…it would make you… happy…"

"W-what?" Bilbo stuttered.

"You know what I said." Thorin grumbled.

"But…why?" Bilbo asked in awe.

"Because you're different…" Thorin reminded and now Bilbo blushed.

"B-but why would threaten him?" Bilbo asked, his heart racing.

"I-I don't know…" Thorin mumbled, looking away as to hide his embarrassment, "You…you made me out to be a bad person…so I thought…I had to play the part…"

Bilbo stared at Thorin in awe; how could he have made such ludicrous conclusions?

"I'm…I'm not good with people…" Thorin defended quickly.

And Bilbo smiled, "Balin was right," he said, "You're not a bad man at all."


	14. Dark Business

**So this chapter is a bit grim**

**Obviously**

**But things kick up in chapter 15 where adorableness is to be found everywhere :D**

**Until then, ENJOY!**

* * *

When most of the food had gone, the members of the Sons of Durin slowly gathered into a different room while the others either went to bed or to some quieter place to discuss the situation with Smaug. Bilbo was about to retreat to his room after tucking Frodo into bed but Thorin quickly intercepted him and told him to assist the meeting.

"You're managing my money," Thorin said, "You need to be able to tell me whether I can afford to act in certain ways or not."

And so they left to the meeting room. The place was very well hidden in the center of the estate. To access it, one had to first enter Thorin's study and press a button beneath his desk to open a secret hatch that lead to said room. When they arrived, everyone was already seated and only two seats remained, Thorin's and the one on his right. Though Bilbo was uncomfortable at the idea of being seated in such a prestigious place, he did so anyways and as quietly as possible as to not attract any more attention to himself.

"So how many years has it been?" Bofur asked when the hidden entrance closed and locked itself automatically.

"Eighteen, I think." Gloín said.

"So why has he returned now?" Nori asked with a deep frown.

"Smaug is mad," Balin declared, "And barely any of his actions have justification. He does as he pleases."

"And what are we going to do about this?" Dwalin asked.

"Aye, Mirkwood has deserted us, haven't they?" Oín asked,

"I'm afraid they have." Thorin confirmed grimly.

"Um…" and everyone's gazes shifted swiftly to Bilbo, "what exactly _was_ Thranduil's role…?"

"Why did you invite him?" Dwalin asked immediately.

"He's my accountant." Thorin responded dryly, "He manages my money."

"So do I!" Gloín declared, "We don't need him here!"

"Enough!" Thorin snapped, slamming his hands on the table, "If I've brought him here it's because I thought he could be of some use to us. He may not be part of our circle or our line of business but he is no fool. He's the only reason Nori's family is alive."

Those who contested Bilbo's presence shrunk back immediately. Except for Dwalin, of course.

"Besides," Thorin sighed as he sat back down, "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Perhaps," Balin interjected, "Mister Baggins had the right idea by asking about Mirkwood."

"What do you mean?" Bofur asked.

"Well," Balin stated, "If we state all the problems we have, our list of allies, and our list of enemies, we'll be able to come up with a strategy."

"I'll take the notes," Gloín looked at Thorin with reproach, "If no one objects."

Thorin glared daggers at him but Balin interrupted any possibilities of an argument.

"Let's first address Mirkwood." He said, "Thranduil was responsible to delivering our legal and illegal merchandise around the globe safely and stealthily. He made sure no mistakes were made in bringing what to who and did so brilliantly as we haven't had a problem with secret government agencies in a while. The loss of Thranduil obviously thins our list of allies but mainly inhibits our business and the influx of money. Thranduil wasn't particularly influential and doesn't generally do business with other organizations, so he's not much of a threat."

"He did mention he had other potential business partners." Thorin stated, "I suppose it's just a matter of making sure he doesn't ally himself with the Orcs or Goblins."

"Goblins?" Bilbo asked.

"A sub group," Bofur answered quickly before anyone could snap at him, "The Orcs are a generally larger organization than the Sons of Durin and so they have a sub group to help with more efficient managing. The sub group is called The Goblins."

"Speaking of which," Bombur added, "We haven't heard much action from them lately."

"If Smaug is planning a war, he's no doubt preparing them." Thorin mused, "The Goblins are a poorly orchestrated bunch and all they would have going for them as to please Smaug would be their taste for violence. However, if Smaug wants them to be useful, he'll need to better them in every possible way."

"_Are_ we going to go to war with the Orcs?" Nori asked. "Because we'll be horribly outnumbered if we are."

"I think Azog has been waiting for an excuse to act on his last defeat against us," Thorin stated, "Ever since we took back most of the city ten years ago, he's been waiting for an opportunity like this."

"How are we stop it from happening then?" Dwalin asked. "Isn't that why we're here? Or are we skipping that and going directly to war preparations?"

"The war preparations are a precaution," Balin explained, "Since stopping it is nearly impossible, we need to be prepared when things erupt."

"But how are we to go about stopping it?" Gloín asked.

"I don't know," Thorin sighed, "But first we need to be prepared in case we fail. We'll discuss the possibilities of amnesty later."

"I suppose our group would get bigger if we utilized the Eagles." Oín suggested.

"The Eagles can't afford to act boldly." Thorin reminded, "They're in a very difficult situation."

"I suppose the most we can do is send them anonymous tips to locations where the Orcs mainly do business." Balin said, "We do have people on the inside, observing the Orcs, don't we?"

"Aye, but it'll be dangerous." Gloín stated.

"When is anything criminal not dangerous?" Nori asked rhetorically.

"We'd still be outnumbered though." Bofur reminded, "The Orcs recruit by the bunch every day. They literally force people into joining their ranks."

"I suppose that makes them easily swayed, doesn't it?" Gloín said, "We can bribe a few into sabotaging the Orcs."

"That would take a considerable amount of money." Bilbo chimed in and immediately regretted having voiced his opinion so casually. "I-I mean," he stuttered nervously, feeling the pressure of the many eyes on him, "It's like what Nori said…when is anything criminal not dangerous? A-and the Orcs are supposed to be the worse of the worse, right? So if they were caught doing those things, they'd suffer greatly… f-fear would be what's controlling them and I-I don't think any amount of money… could change that…"

He shrunk in his seat when seeing Thorin, from the corner of his eye, frown slightly more at his statement. He wasn't sure why he felt particularly guilty but perhaps it had something to do with how personally he related to what he said.

"Bilbo's right." Balin said, "And we'd have to kill those who would refuse less they found their way to Azog to warn him about what we're trying to do."

"Then how are we supposed to gain the upper hand?" Gloín snapped.

"I know," Nori said, pointing at Thorin, "Thorin's company produces lots of weapons which are sent around the world to help countries defend themselves. He's one of the top ten international producers and has very advanced equipment the Orcs don't have or can't obtain."

"The problem with your idea is that that's Thorin's _legal_ business." Dwalin pointed out, "the feds would immediately make the connection between it and the Sons of Durin if we were ever caught using them."

"The solution is simple," Nori stated with a grin, "All we need to do is orchestrate a raid and take all of the equipment we need."

"There will be an investigation." Thorin reminded, "A thorough one, the government won't stop until they find the one to have committed the crime."

Everyone stayed silent and thought of a solution to the problem at hand with Nori's plan. Bilbo was the only one to have thought of it immediately but hesitated to speak as he knew his opinion wasn't highly regarded or respected by most in the room. However, Thorin, as he normally did, noticed that Bilbo had indeed thought of something and encouraged him to say it.

"Well…" he hesitated and shrunk again when everyone stared at him, "We could… give them to the Orcs…"

"That's a foolish idea!" Gloín snapped, "Why would we give them the means to destroy us!?"

"Wait!" Bofur interrupted, "I think I get it!" and he sounded rather excited at the idea, "We orchestrate the raid and make sure there's an investigation. We plant incriminating evidence on the Orcs – or even, we ask a few of our guys on the inside to do the job and promise them to get them out of prison later. Then, we help whoever's in charge of the investigation find the weapons."

"Right, and you know how it is," Nori continued, just as excited, "The second one of them gets caught, they rat out the entire group to get a better deal. If the entire group is found out then—"

"We could take out the Orcs completely." Thorin finished in awe.

"Smaug wouldn't have an army anymore," Balin continued, "And we wouldn't have a rival gang to deal with as well. The city would be ours."

"What about your plans of amnesty?" Dwalin asked.

"Well do you honestly think the Orcs would agree to that?" Bofur questioned, "They're not the brightest of the bunch, you know. They probably wouldn't even understand the favour we'd be doing for them."

"But what if the plan fails?" Dwalin continued, "They'll have the means to destroy us."

"We can give them faulty weapons," Thorin said, "Only a few of them will work so they believe they've hit the mother load, but most of them will be defective so if they ever tried anything, we'd be relatively fine." He looked over at Bilbo with such gratefulness, "We could really finish this once and for all…"

* * *

**I use a lot of big words I've learned in class XD  
**

**Granted I learned them in French and had to google translate them but that's just minor details .**


	15. Blooming Love

**After spending most of the day wasting time playing candy crush and being depressed about how sad the end of the video I had to watch for my anthropology class was, I finally managed to finish my exam 5 minutes before midnight.**

**Some may call it procrastination, I call it progress.**

**Anyways, so here's a fluffy chapter posted in the wee early minutes of the next day! Hurrayy**

**The problem with preparing chapters much in advance is that I don't always remember what I wanted to say about them. Like I'm pretty sure I thought about something witty for this one but I can't remember and, since I'm extremely tired, there's really no hope for me to remember.**

**Oh well.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Go on Frodo, just like we practiced." Fíli said with a snicker as he pushed Frodo gently towards his uncle.

Kíli sat at the kitchen table, eating an apple as he tried to hold back his giggling which only puzzled Bilbo all the more on what Frodo was meant to do. Frodo shifted nervously and Thorin stared at him quietly, waiting for the boy to speak.

"What is it?" Thorin asked kindly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I…" Frodo stuttered and blushed immensely before he exclaimed: "I wanna marry Fíli!"

Thorin chocked on his coffee whereas Bilbo gapped at the scene and Kíli laughed loudly from the side. And as Frodo's blush deepened, Fíli picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Say yes, uncle!" Fíli laughed.

"Why…?" Thorin asked with an unimpressed stare.

"Oh, it's mainly to get back at Sam and Rosie, isn't it?" Fíli said, nudging the boy.

Frodo nodded with a frown, "We got into a fight…" he explained with a mumble, "They said I wasn't allowed to go to the wedding…"

"I don't think you should marry if it's just out of spite." Thorin said, "Marriage is about love."

"I do love Fíli…" Frodo mumbled and hugged him.

"That is so adorable," Kíli sighed with a chuckle, "I want Frodo to love me like that too. I'm so jealous."

Bilbo glared at him warningly, they had planted enough bizarre things in Frodo's head as it was.

"Well," Fíli said, "If you won't support our relationship, we'll just have to elope!"

And so they quickly ran off, Frodo giggling as he asked that that last word meant. "Such a romantic." Kíli laughed and left the kitchen.

Bilbo shook his head and smiled to himself as he continued cleaning the dishes. It had been nearly a month since they had planned to frame the Orcs for theft and he had barely heard anything about how they were meant to go about it. From what he understood from what Nori told him whenever he came to visit his brothers, they were refining the details of the plan and teaching it to the members they had chosen to perform it.

Since that day, Bilbo had also noticed a considerable change within Thorin. The man who always seemed to be so grim and gloomy about life and everything it held almost seemed…happy now. He began smiling some more and gradually spending more time out of his study and with his nephews. Bilbo even caught him chatting pointlessly with Dori about actuality and littler things like the weather. And noticing such progress and display of what Bilbo considered to be Thorin's true character permitted him to relax in the man's presence completely and no longer fear for his life at every waking moment. Bilbo, dare he say it, almost felt at peace.

"I'm sorry…" Thorin mumbled after a moment, "They're influencing Frodo in strange ways…"

"It's fine, I suppose," Bilbo sighed, "I haven't seen Frodo smile so much in…well, ever, for that matter."

Thorin smiled and sipped at his coffee while Bilbo continued cleaning the dishes.

"I was thinking…" Thorin said after a short moment of silence, "That…maybe…" and he seemed a bit flustered, "you would consider…a permanent job as my…accountant? Salary included, of course."

"I-I thought Gloín was your accountant…" Bilbo stuttered in awe.

"Gloín is incredibly expensive…" Thorin grumbled, "He's good at what he does but only works for the salary he deems fit…"

"Oh…" Bilbo sighed feeling rather cheap.

"N-not that I wouldn't pay you well," Thorin added quickly, "You'd be given the same amount as any normal accountant working for a firm such as mine."

"And…" Bilbo asked slowly, "Would I still be managing your money with the Sons of Durin?"

"Not if you don't want to…" Thorin said quietly.

"Does this also mean that…" and Bilbo paused before finishing, "my debt has been repaid…"

"I don't know," Thorin admitted, "We lost the papers, I can never be certain. However I am letting you go, if that's what you want."

"Thank you." Bilbo thanked gratefully and resumed cleaning the dishes.

"I-I…umm…" Thorin added sheepishly, "You'll probably never find as good of a job as I'm offering…you know…"

"I'll think about it…" Bilbo said softly.

And think he did. To accept a post as Thorin's accountant with a paying salary would be incredibly beneficial. He would get a better pay than at his old job and would be more comfortable financially. However, accepting would also possibly mean danger. As the accountant of a powerful firm, he would be the prime target for those who sought to bring down Thorin and not to mention all the nasty business with the Sons of Durin doubled everything. Not only did he not need that in his life but Frodo didn't either and he didn't want to risk his nephew carrying on his mistakes in his own life.

Frodo had suffered enough and so had he.

And yet Bilbo felt a pang of regret at the idea of simply rejecting Thorin's offer and leaving. He wasn't quite sure why, he had no reason to regret or even feel guilty. Thorin had turned his life upside down and scared him to death for the most part. Then again, the man had also changed considerably from their first encounter. He displayed himself as a human with emotions and, mainly, fear. And now Thorin seemed happy and Bilbo would be a liar if he ever said that made him indifferent. In truth, Thorin's happiness made him more bearable and amusing to live with. He almost wanted to spend more time with him and get to know more but then he didn't want to get too involved for it meant danger.

Danger.

Thus the fear Bilbo held in regards to the danger surrounding Thorin won over. No matter if he became a better person during those months that had passed, Bilbo couldn't bring himself to risk his life because it also meant risking Frodo.

"Something troubling you?" Ori asked casually, sitting next to Bilbo.

"A bit." He admitted, "Frodo and I will be moving out soon."

"Really?" Ori asked, a bit disappointed, "Why?"

"Well…" Bilbo began, he couldn't tell Ori just _why_ he was leaving and so thought for a moment about a lie he could tell, "I…I was offered a job."

"I thought you already had a job." Ori said.

"I suppose I did," Bilbo said with a smile, "But I was repaying a debt so I wasn't being paid."

"Oh," Ori huffed sadly, "Well, you'll be missed."

"Thank you—" and from the corner of his eye, Bilbo thought he saw someone leaving the frame of the living room.

"What is it?" Ori asked.

"N…nothing." Bilbo smiled, "My imagination is playing tricks on me."

"Dori's going to be pretty upset about you leaving," Ori admitted, "N-not that I want to guilt-trip you into staying! It's just… he doesn't have many friends and it was good for him to be around you. You're a very good person."

"Thank you." Bilbo said, "You care a lot about your brother, don't you?"

"I do," Ori confirmed, "But Dori, just like Nori, spends more time worrying about me and forgetting about himself. So I do my best to be independent but that just seems to worry him even more…"

"Well, you know your brother," Bilbo joked, "Worrying is the only thing he ever does."

"Yeah," Ori laughed, "Maybe living here will teach him how to relax."

"Or give him a heart attack." Bilbo laughed, "Fíli and Kíli are a force to be reckoned with."

"That's for sure," Ori agreed, "But they are the most fun I've had since…ever. And they're always so full of life and never sad. It's a nice change and, for me, it's enough to help me forget that my house has been burned down by criminals and that I'm poor."

And Bilbo found he quite related to what Ori said. He hadn't thought much about all the bad things that had happened to him whenever Fíli and Kíli were around. In fact, he found he concentrated more on the present, especially now more than ever.

"They're good kids." Bilbo agreed.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that," Ori smiled, "What with all the trouble they get me into. It's more Kíli now than Fíli since he's in university." He leaned comfortably on the sofa and looked at the ceiling, "I don't know," he continued as he dabbled into his memories, "Kíli just has a knack for getting into trouble. I've had a perfect attendance and clean record until I met him just before elementary. He always has these funny ideas that he thinks will work and they're complete rubbish! But then he has a way to phrase things and convince you that everything will be fine if you just trust him – and then they're not, but it's okay because… in the end, it's kind of funny… and it becomes a memory…"

"Sounds like you have a bit of a crush on him." Bilbo teased and was surprised to see Ori blush so abruptly and violently. "Do you…?"

"It's disgusting isn't it…?" Ori mumbled, embarrassed as he hid his face in his hands, "I should be interested in girls…"

"No," Bilbo reassured, "You should be interested in whoever you love. If it so happens to be a boy, then that's okay. Nowadays, you're essentially on the losing team if you're opposed to homosexuality. You'd be surprised how many would stand up for you in a heartbeat if you were ever bullied for that kind of thing."

"But Kíli…" Ori continued, and it was as though he only got more embarrassed the more they continued to talk about it, "He'd probably prefer a girl… or someone spontaneous, like him. He wouldn't like me…"

"I'm not sure about that," Bilbo said, "The boys have a flair for acting in unexpected ways. Just today Fíli eloped with Frodo."

"T-they did!?" Ori asked in awe.

"I'm assuming they went as far as the living room or Frodo's room," Bilbo laughed, "But they did."

"He seems quite taken with Frodo…" Ori noted.

"That's for sure." Bilbo smiled, "And Frodo, well, he seems to love everyone in this house to bits…"

"He's probably going to be sad when you tell him you're leaving…" Ori said.

"Yeah…" Bilbo agreed grimly.

"What about Thorin though?" Ori asked, "If I'm allowed to ask."

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, Fíli and Kíli told me you two were…" and he blushed again, "You know…"

"I don't know where they got that idea," Bilbo huffed, blushing as brightly as Ori, "But it's far from true."

"Oh," Ori said, a bit surprised by the confession, "This last month you two really had me convinced."

"A-ah…" Bilbo muttered, his blush widening as his stare moved to the living room's entrance, "Well it… it's not…"

Unbeknownst to Bilbo, Thorin stood next to the entrance, leaning against the wall, doing the very thing he had first schooled his nephews about.


	16. Take Care

**So by the time most of you read this story, I should have completed 3 exams which means only 2 left :D**

**Sadly, I won't be finish the last two exams until a week has gone by during which I have to study like I've never studied before.**

**Anyways, I just want to thank you all for showing your support for this story :D Thanks! It really means a lot, especially considering I didn't think anyone was going to read it XP**

**But anyways, I'll try to make your wait as worth it as possible so, until then, be sure to go watch the Desolation of Smaug and expect my return to be around the 16th.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It had taken a week for Bilbo to find a relatively decent job with good hours. He was actually quite surprised that it took him such little time but he was also thankful for it. And for an additional month, he continued to work for Thorin just as he did for his new employer, until he had enough money to make the initial pay to rent an apartment down town. It was only when things were done that Bilbo told Frodo that they would be moving to a new home.

"But…why?" he asked, his eyes watering instantly.

"I found a job." He explained.

"B-but you already had one." Frodo said.

"That wasn't a job," Bilbo said, "It was repaying a favour."

Frodo stared at his uncle with wide, watery eyes for a moment, as though trying to think of something to say to convince him to stay. But Frodo soon concluded that there was nothing he could say and that light that had been born within him the moment he made friends with Fíli and Kíli suddenly died.

"Okay…"

Bilbo's heart sunk and hugged his nephew, "I'm sorry…" he said as he held him tightly, "But it's for the best."

"S'okay." Frodo said dryly.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Bilbo whispered, and a part of him began to think he was making a mistake.

Thus he left Frodo to pack his things while he went to tell the others about his plans to leave. However, he paused when the door behind him closed and Frodo began sobbing. His heart shattered upon hearing his weeping but Bilbo reminded himself it was safer for Frodo to be away from Thorin and the Sons of Durin.

He walked down to the first floor where he conveniently found Dori and Ori in the living room. The two were reading on opposite sides of the couch and were rather saddened by the news.

"I suppose it's for the best." Dori said understandingly, "But let's keep in touch this time."

"It was good getting to know you," Ori said with a sad smile, "Best of luck."

Then it was a matter of breaking the news to Fíli and Kíli. Part of Bilbo loathed having to tell them, already knowing how they would react. He just hoped they would be as understanding as Dori and Ori. And after a few questions he had already answered a couple of times before, they eventually were understanding but made no effort to hide their disappointment and sadness.

"Can we still come over to visit?" Kíli asked.

"Of course," Bilbo smiled, "I'm sure it'll make Frodo happy."

"Have you told Thorin yet?" Fíli asked.

"No, I'm about to do that," Bilbo said, "But I have an inkling that he already knows…"

And for some reason, that statement made him all the more nervous and guilty. He tried his best not to think of Thorin but he was a permanent thought in the back of his mind. Perhaps, Bilbo thought, if he finally told him he was leaving the next day, the guilt would wash away. However it didn't. Though he barely reacted to the news and neglected to look up from his documents the entire time, the sadness was evident.

"Bilbo…" he said before Bilbo left, "I…"

Bilbo's heart skipped a beat while waiting for him to finish his sentence, though he still wasn't quite sure what he wanted to hear.

"I…" Thorin tried again, "We won't be bothering you anymore. You'll never hear from us ever again."

"Alright…" Bilbo muttered.

Thus they left the next day. All but Thorin stood outside the mansion, helping Bilbo with his and Frodo's things as they loaded it into the taxi he had called. Then, once they finished, there was final farewell and they were gone. Oddly enough, Frodo hadn't cried at all, he merely smiled, just a tad, and hugged everyone before climbing into the cab.

And then, well, Bilbo found life had become much quieter and rather…dull. He hadn't realized there was such life in the estate and such noise either. Their apartment was incredibly quiet and quaint which Bilbo almost found unbearable. And for a moment he did consider returning to the estate, apologizing profoundly and asking for the job that had been offered to him. However, doing so would do the exact thing he wanted to avoid which was to put Frodo in any danger that could follow him as he grew older. So Bilbo fought the weighing silence until he grew used to it.

And he and Frodo lived peacefully for a year and lost contact with everyone. All he knew in regards to his old life and Thorin was strictly what was shown in the media such as the theft of a great amount of weapons from Thorin's firm. It had been all over the media for nearly a week before the rush died down and newer stories overshadowed it. However, about a month after, Thorin's face reappeared on the news as well as that of a young man Bilbo had never seen before. The man's name was Bard Bowman and he had been the leading investigator in the matter concerning the grand theft of weapons. He was now regarded as a hero for he had successfully found the weapons and taken down the criminal organization Orcs.

Azog's face had appeared for a moment as the news anchor delved into the details of the affair. He was truly a frightening thing, his face tattered with scars and a nasty look about him. Apparently, the moment Azog had been apprehended, it became an every man for himself type of situation where the ones who were questioned first betrayed the trust of their friends as to get the best deal possible from the feds, just like the Sons of Durin had expected.

"I suppose the next step," Bard said as they showed a portion of his interview, "Is to take down the Sons of Durin and rid this city of all major crime lords."

And Bilbo laughed a bit at that.

"Did he say something funny?" Frodo asked.

"He did." Bilbo confirmed, the smile never leaving his face but gradually become more and more melancholic. "But you wouldn't understand."

A monument was then made to honour Bard and the large service he had made to society. His fame rose and he was soon on nearly every channel and show, talking about the details of the arrest and the process of the investigation.

"We had a lot of help from anonymous tips," Bard admitted, "And Thorin Oakenshield was entirely cooperative which was a hailed assist."

"You are aware that he has once been accused of being affiliated with the Sons of Durin, correct?" a host asked him.

"Of course," Bard answered, "And, initially, we were worried about that but Thorin Oakenshield blatantly showed he had nothing to hide. He allowed us access to many files and information we thought he would refuse us and that, to me, was proof enough that he truly is a good and honest man."

And Bilbo closed the television after that. From then on, he never watched anything entailing Bard Bowman and his heroic victory over the Orcs because, most of the time, Thorin was mentioned and Bilbo found it only made him sad and regretful. Though he did wonder what became of Smaug and if Thorin had succeeded in avenging his family, he had lost contact with them as well as Dori and Ori and therefore would never know. And so he moved on with his life and, after a few months which eventually led to a year, he had forgotten about how joyous – and occasionally frightened – he had felt at the estate…

Until saw it burning down on the local news.

"The home of resident millionaire Thorin Oakenshield has succumb to fire," the news anchor reported, "Firefighters are still on the scene, battling the flames that have been roaring since the early afternoon. Only three people were in the house at the time, Thorin Oakenshield himself and his nephews who have all been rushed to the hospital. We still have yet to learn whether anyone has succumb to their injuries or not and rumours are circulating that this might be a criminal act by someone affiliated to the Orcs enacting their revenge. More on this story, after this commercial break."

Smaug was still alive.


	17. Wake Up

**So I have one exam left which is due to start in a few hours**

**I'm tired as fuck and uploaded this on a whim ;P**

**But I didn't want to wait much longer.**

**The next chapter, unfortunately, won't be uploaded the next day or the day after that. I'm suddenly very busy and I really don't like that T_T**

**So chapter 18 (which will be worth the wait, I promise) is going to be uploaded when I do find the time and when I complete chapter 19 (on which I have a bit of a writer's block but I'm pretty sure I know how to fix it)**

**But anyways...**

**How ya been? ;)**

* * *

Bilbo hadn't realized that he had fallen to his feet until someone rang at his door and he had to stand. However, he quickly found that the task was much more arduous than it should have been and it was nearly impossible for him to take a step without losing balance. He fell against the wall and it was only then that Bilbo realized just how much he was shaking. Nothing passed through his mind, he couldn't think straight and felt hollow inside. The only thing that did repeatedly go through his mind was how happy he was that Frodo wasn't there to see him in such a state.

Somehow, he made it to the door but it took another ring and a few knocks before he built up the nerve to open it. Bilbo was immediately embraced and nearly knocked to the floor upon greeting his unexpected guest. It had taken him a moment to register what was happening but as the man began to sob, Bilbo slowly recognized him and returned the hug.

"Fíli…" Bilbo whispered, "You're okay…"

Bilbo brought Fíli into his home and prepared some tea while he closed the television and sat by his side. Fíli seemed to be in a sort of trance, holding the steaming cup of tea absently as he stared into space with a troubled and woeful expression.

"He…" Fíli said after a moment, "He…He just…barged in…"

"Who did?" Bilbo asked softly, though he already knew the answer.

"I don't know…" Fíli said, "He didn't say his name… but he knew Thorin…"

"What did he want?" Bilbo asked.

"He…" and Fíli began trembling uncontrollably as he forced himself to continue. "He said he wanted to…k-kill him…"

Bilbo's blood froze and before he could do anything else, the cup Fíli held shattered. "I-I'm sorry…" He stuttered, shakily reaching for the shards in the pool of warm tea.

"Fíli," Bilbo said, stopping him, "You're bleeding."

The cup shards had sliced his skin and the blood dripped down his fingers and into the spilled tea. Fíli's hands began shaking all the more and just as Bilbo reached for his shoulder, he snapped completely. He jumped to his feet and began screaming frantically, clutching and his head and smearing blood all over his face.

"HE SHOT Kíli!" Fíli yelled, "HE SHOT HIM! HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING! HE JUST WALKED IN A-AND HE SHOT HIM!"

"Fíli!" Bilbo begged, trying to calm him down as best he could. "Fíli listen to me! Just breathe!"

"THORIN! HE CAME RUNNING IN AND—" Fíli continued, trapped in his hysteria, "I MANAGED TO GET KíLI AWAY B-BUT HE…"

"Fíli please!" Bilbo yelled just as loudly, finally managing to get something through.

Fíli stopped abruptly and breathed heavily, his eyes watering as his bloody hands slid down his face and to his side pathetically. "He… he set the house on fire…" Fíli nearly whispered, large tears rolling down his cheeks, "And then… he disappeared… I got Kíli out first… and Thorin wasn't breathing when I got to him…"

Bilbo's heart nearly shattered and he almost felt as though a part of his soul had just gone and vanished.

"Then the ambulance came…" Fíli continued, "And they took them away… they gave me some oxygen… and… they began treating Kíli…" he paused and took a deep breath, "the last I remember seeing of Thorin… the paramedics were trying to revive him…"

"No…" Bilbo whispered, covering his gasp with his hand. He was shocked to feel water beneath his touch, he hadn't realized he had started crying.

"I-I couldn't…" Fíli stuttered helplessly, "I-I couldn't save them…"

Bilbo wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy and held him tightly as he cried with him. Fíli held on, clutching at his shirt and accidentally staining it with his blood, but that didn't matter. For the first time in his life, someone was relying on Bilbo to reassure them and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say to comfort Fíli and he couldn't tell him everything would be alright because he couldn't bring himself to lie at that point.

"We…" Bilbo said after a moment, "We'll get you cleaned up… we'll pick up Frodo… and we'll go to the hospital…"

* * *

Frodo had been quite confused and yet happy to end school early and to see Fíli. However, his happiness quickly died down when Fíli failed to return his enthusiasm and could only muster a pathetic smile. Rather than ask questions, Frodo decided to remain quiet and keep his head down. He knew he would be told what was happening when the time would come but, for now, he wouldn't risk adding salt on the wound with questions.

However, remaining quiet became a little more difficult when they parked Fíli's car in the hospital's guest lot. "Thorin and Kíli had an accident," Bilbo told him quietly, "We're going to see if they're okay…"

The front of the hospital was swarmed by journalists and paparazzi and they immediately jumped them once they spotted Fíli. They shoved cameras and microphones in his face as they asked him questions and Bilbo had to pull him away with the help of security as to breach the front doors. Once they were safe inside and the journalists could no longer hear or reach them, a nurse who recognized Fíli told him where he could find his brother.

"He's stabilized." She told him with a comforting smile, "And the gun wound wasn't too bad, easy to clean and sow. He's on a bit of morphine but he's lucky and should be out in a day or two if the police don't have a problem with it."

"And my uncle?" Fíli asked grimly.

Her smile disappeared and she looked around awkwardly, as though not wanting to tell him the bad news, "He's still in the ER." She finally admitted.

"Where was he shot?" he asked immediately, his mood souring.

"Fíli—" Bilbo tried.

"I want to know." He insisted.

The nurse looked at him and to Bilbo for guidance but eventually divulge the information she was holding, "He was shot twice in the chest and once on the shoulder." She said, "He's lost a lot of blood and also breathed in a great deal of carbon monoxide but the doctors were able to purify his lungs."

"Is he going to die?" Fíli asked.

"The doctors are doing everything they can to save him." She responded, "You'll get more news on his condition later, you have my word. Until then, I recommend you go see your brother, he's been asking for you."

And so Bilbo and Frodo followed Fíli to the second floor and to the room designated by the nurse. He immediately ran through the door and hugged Kíli with all his might upon seeing, from the frame, that he was well again. "Kíli!"

"Uhg," Kíli groaned groggily, "Fíli…that hurts…"

"Sorry," Fíli said with a trembling smile as he held back the tears.

Kíli peaked from behind and when he saw Bilbo and Frodo, his smile brightened tremendously. "Bilbo! Frodo!" He exclaimed.

Frodo ran over to Kíli and hugged him just as strongly as Fíli had but with more care in regards to the IV sticking out his arm. "It's been a while," he smiled, ruffling Frodo's hair, "Did Fíli go and get you?"

"I didn't know where else to go." Fíli smiled.

"How did you find us, exactly?" Bilbo asked.

"Frodo told me the address before leaving." Fíli explained, "He wanted me to come visit but I never got around to doing it." He turned to Frodo, "Sorry."

"S'okay." Frodo smiled. "Is Kíli going to be better now?"

"I think so." Kíli sighed. "And I hope so too, this morphine really makes me want to throw up."

"Yuck." Frodo commented, sticking his tongue out.

"Right you are." Kíli smirked.

Just then, a few police officers walked in the room. One of them Bilbo recognized from all the interviews he did on the television as the hero that brought down the Orcs, Bard Bowman. "If you two would please leave," he said, gesturing Bilbo and Frodo, "We have questions to ask the boys."

Bilbo nodded and did as told. He waited outside, on chairs next to Kíli's room for Bard to finish questioning them. However, before he managed to finish, the nurse of earlier came back and addressed Bilbo. By then a few hours had passed and Bilbo had begun nodding off in his chair while Frodo had already fallen asleep. The nurse had arrived just when he was about to succumb to his fatigue and shook his arm softly.

"I have good news," she said, "Thorin Oakenshield has been stabilized but he's under heavy medication and is asleep at the moment. His wounds have been properly treated and he'll be ready to leave in two or three weeks."

"O-oh, that's good." Bilbo stuttered drowsily.

"Are his nephews available to speak to?" she asked looking at the closed door.

"No, I'm afraid," Bilbo responded, "they're still being questioned."

"Oh." She said, "Then would you like to visit him?"

Bilbo blushed lightly and looked at Frodo who slept against him, "I-I…uhh…"

"Your boy isn't a problem, sir." The nurse said, "I'll keep an eye on him until you return."

Bilbo still hesitated but the girl seemed trust worthy and kind. He nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem," she said and took Bilbo's seat once he moved out of the way, "Thorin Oakenshield is located just down the hall in room 221. He's on heavy painkillers but, according to the doctors, he's too stubborn to fall asleep and be beaten by them. Would you mind convincing him to rest once in a while?"

Bilbo laughed softly. "I'll try."

And thus he left her and Frodo. His heart thumped violently against his chest harder as he approached the room and Bilbo then realized he was feeling nervous and guilty. He didn't particularly understand why he felt such a way, he hadn't wronged Thorin – at least, he thought he hadn't. Nonetheless, he found himself standing in front of Thorin's room and building the courage to knock or simply open the door.

What was he supposed to say to him? Would Thorin be angry? Would he be aggressive? Saddened? …happy? And before he knew it, he was fiddling with his hands and fidgeting in place all the while rehearsing a "hello". Finally, embarrassed by himself, Bilbo shoved all thoughts aide and merely opened the door, settling on improvising.

His heart sank a bit upon seeing Thorin plugged to so many machines. He had a bag of blood hanging next to a bag of water on a hook, both of which were being transferred into his body. He had wires connected to his vitals and reacted to his pulse, one of which was beneath the bandages on his chest. As for Thorin himself, he had fallen asleep, presumably unable to withstand the powerful drugs administrated.

"Hi…" Bilbo whispered softly nonetheless as he approached the bed. He pulled a chair to the bedside and gently placed his hand next to Thorin's debating whether he would be permitted to hold it. And for a moment Bilbo stared at Thorin's sleeping face, noticing that the man had never looked as relaxed and peaceful when he was lucid. With so many burdens on his shoulders Bilbo didn't particularly wonder why the former always seemed tense, however, he was undeniably happy that he finally got the opportunity to rest and be peaceful even if it was just for a short moment.

"I don't know if you can hear me…" Bilbo muttered, "But it's Bilbo…" and he laughed at himself, feeling stupid, "I'm probably going to repeat all of this when you're awake… but your nephews are okay. Fíli's fine, his hands are a bit busted but it's nothing serious. And Kíli's fine too. He's supposed to be ready to go soon enough so all that's left is you."

He stared at Thorin's vitals for a moment and watched as his chest rose and settled softly.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Bilbo said and took Thorin's hand, "It's a horrible thing, to have lost your home and have such a scare. But my new home's still intact so… if you want… you can come live with me and Frodo… it's a bit small for all of us but I'm sure we'll manage. Think of it as repaying the favor…" and Bilbo felt stupid again, "or rather as an act of kindness," he corrected himself, "staying at your house wasn't much of a favor, more of an obligation… not that I minded… well I did, but then…" Bilbo stopped and slapped his hands on his face, "God I'm stupid."

He stared at Thorin again and he felt his lower lip quiver a bit.

"It's strange to see you like this…" he said after a moment and dropped his hand to Thorin's, "You're normally so uptight and proud and powerful…"

He paused and looked at the vitals again.

"Wake up soon, please." Bilbo said softly, "We're all waiting for you to get up."

However Thorin's eyes remained closed and his body was still unmoving. And for a moment he reminded Bilbo of the many princesses in most fairy tales. The ones the princes had to kiss awake to break an evil spell or curse casted upon them. And just for a second, Bilbo was tempted to try, but he stopped his thoughts quickly and schooled himself.

_That would be like taking advantage of him!_ He reasoned, _And it's not like I love…_

He interrupted himself again and looked at Thorin pensively.

_Love…_

The familiar guilt and regret he had felt over the course of the year whenever he thought of Thorin they had spent apart returned tenfold. And Bilbo contemplated the feeling before he made the link and blushed violently.

Love.

When? How? Why? He had no reason to love Thorin, the man had terrified him from day one. However, as time did progress and a different side of Thorin was exposed, Bilbo did reckon it was a part he could love in due time. He was a crime lord, ruthless and merciless in the making of decisions and actions; but he was also the loving uncle and father-figure to his nephews and the awkward man who failed at divulging his true, generous intentions. He was a good man with a difficult past that refused and would never leave him until the day he stopped breathing lest Smaug was brought to justice before then.

He was Thorin and Bilbo had fallen in love with him.

Maybe it had been when Thorin had first time allowed himself to be truly weak and human in front of Bilbo and had broken a chair in a fit of fear. Or perhaps it had been after learning about his horrible past and sympathizing with his cause to defeat Smaug. Or it could have been the conversation prior to that, when Thorin had truly proved himself to be a good man albeit a coltish one. Nevertheless, Bilbo didn't know when it had happened but knew the incident had helped him realized his feelings.

"Please…" Bilbo whispered, his heart beating faster as his grip tightened on Thorin's hand, "Just wake up."

Then, Bilbo stood from his chair and leaned over Thorin, placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back. He immediately felt a pang of embarrassment and blushed brightly as he sat back down and hid his face in his hands again. And as he lulled over his idiocy, he was surprised by a hand suddenly resting itself upon his head.

Slowly, Bilbo lowered his hands and found Thorin smiling at him with drowsy eyes. "I'm…" he said almost breathlessly. "I'm so… glad to see you… Bilbo."

Bilbo's eyes watered and his lower lip quivered again as he broke into sobs and held on to the hand on his head. "Y-you scared me!" he admitted.

"I'm sorry." Thorin said with a half lit smile.

"Don't ever d-do that again-n…" Bilbo hiccupped.

"I…promise."

* * *

**I hope you haven't all abandoned me :P  
**


	18. Love Bound

**So this is the chapter that explains WHY this story is rated M XD**

**Make no mistake, there was always meant to be sex in this story it just took a while so that it would make sense and not be a noncon situation ;P**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 18!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

All it had taken was a week for everyone to be gathered in Bilbo's home. Frodo had suddenly regained life and was always around Fíli and Kíli, offering them beverages or any services of the kind, having understood that they had gone through something truly horrible and deserved to be pampered. The boys didn't take advantage of Frodo's kindness and thought his actions to be utterly adorable. They thus occupied themselves as such, entertaining Frodo and hoping to forget, for a short moment, about what had happened when their house had burned down.

Though Bilbo's apartment was rather small, Fíli and Kíli found that they could easily share a bed with Frodo which was rather strange considering the boy had a single bed. Nonetheless, Frodo insisted they had found a way to fit and when night came and the boys had retired to sleep, Bilbo had found the most endearing sight. Frodo slept in the middle of his bed with Fíli and Kíli cradling him tightly, snoozing on their sides. What was most heartwarming was that they held on to each other's hands as they slumbered.

Thorin, on the other hand, was urged to stay at the hospital for at least two weeks. However, the former had no intention of doing anything of the sort and persuaded the doctors to allow him early leave. Though they did agree, he would have to endure daily visits from the doctors and convert a room in Bilbo's home to the equivalent of a hospital room. The only room big enough to do such a thing was Bilbo's room and though Thorin had refused, not wanting to encumber him and force him to rest on his couch, Bilbo insisted.

"The couch will be fine." He said.

"No, I can't," Thorin insisted, "You've already done so much by taking us in, I can't force you to sleep there."

"Where else do you expect me to sleep?" Bilbo laughed.

"B-by my side." Thorin stuttered with a small blush. "Your bed is big enough for the both of us."

And so, after being persuaded by Thorin it would be fine and he wouldn't impair the machines plugged to him or around the room, Bilbo agreed. The first few nights were rather awkward and Bilbo wasn't sure how to sleep. Thorin obviously felt the same way as he tended to fiddle with his hands until Bilbo succumbed to sleep first. However, they eventually relaxed in each other's company as they learned to communicate.

"Thank you." Thorin had said one night.

"For what?" Bilbo asked.

"Everything."

Thus they lived together once again and it was as though nothing but the location and the situation had changed.

"So did you guys make up?" Kíli asked, settling a plate of pancakes in front of Frodo who thanked him. His shoulder wound was still rather sore and moving too much did hurt him greatly, but nothing could keep Kíli from doing what he loved.

"Who?" Bilbo asked mindlessly.

"You and uncle." Fíli finished, silently urging his brother to sit down.

Bilbo blushed lightly, "I don't believe we've ever really gotten into fights." Bilbo stated.

"Then why did never call?" Fíli asked.

"I…I was busy." Bilbo admitted sheepishly. "I had a lot to take care of…and eventually I forgot."

"Well, I'm offended." Kíli huffed, puffing his chest. "How dare you forget us!"

"Yeah!" Fíli agreed with a grin, "We thought we'd harassed you enough to be eternally engraved in your mind!"

"_Annoyed_ would be a better word." Bilbo joked.

"Now I'm more offended." Kíli declared and Frodo giggled.

Bilbo smiled and looked at the time before feeling a pang of rush, "Oh dear," he said, quickly standing and putting his plate next to the sink, "We've got to go Frodo, or you'll be late for school! Eat quickly!"

Frodo nodded and proceeded to shovel the pancake in his mouth as quickly as he could. "I can bring him, you know," Fíli suggested.

"I'll go too." Kíli declared, "I mean, no offence but it's pretty boring here when you and Frodo are gone."

"What about your uncle?" Bilbo asked, "Doesn't he need someone to take care of him?"

"Ha!" Kíli laughed. "Whenever we offer to do anything he tells us to go away!"

"He'll only let you baby him." Fíli smirked. "He'll be fine on his own anyways."

Bilbo considered the offer for a moment. Thorin was currently sleeping in their room and he would be back at the apartment by noon for a lunch break. He could take care of Thorin's needs – if he ever had any – then before leaving for work again. There was also a chance the boys would have returned by then.

"Alright, fine!" Bilbo agreed, "Just hurry up!"

Fíli and Kíli jumped out of their chairs excitedly and rushed to dress themselves, Fíli helping his brother as best he could seeing that his injury still incapacitated him greatly. During that time, Frodo had finished his pancake and picked up his plate as well as the brothers' and placed it next to the sink for them to be cleaned later. Then he began tying his shoes while Bilbo threw on his coat and grabbed his suitcase.

"We're ready to go!" Kíli grinned after running to the front door with his brother.

"Right…" Bilbo then paused and looked at the boys, trying to remember something, a thought that seemed to be on the tip of his tongue until it dawned on him. "Does the Medias know you're all alive?"

"No," Fíli answered, "Bard thought it was best to keep it on the down low until they identified the man."

"Then you might want to go visit Dori and Ori once you drop off Frodo," Bilbo said, "They probably think you're dead."

"We will." Fíli nodded.

* * *

Bilbo returned for lunch and found that his flat was empty. He shrugged off the boys' absence and went to find Thorin in his room. The latter was comfortably seated on the bed, reading a book. He looked up and smiled at Bilbo upon seeing him enter the room.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hi." Bilbo responded, "Where are Fíli and Kíli?"

"Still out, I assume." Thorin said and closed the book.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A bit." Thorin admitted.

"I'll make something then." Bilbo said.

"U-uh, Bilbo…" Thorin called quickly, halting Bilbo as he left, "You know…" he continued slowly, "my offer is still standing…"

It took a moment for Bilbo to realize what Thorin was referring to and he was taken aback by the declaration. He wasn't entirely sure how to respond and immediately felt uncomfortable at the idea of answering.

"You don't have to answer…" Thorin reassured, lowering his head a bit, "I just… it's just so you know…"

"I'll think about it." He said, "But that should be the last of your concerns at the moment."

And think he did. How could he not? He understood well the other meaning behind the declaration and yet he felt lost at how he should respond. He did love Thorin, he knew he did, but how were they supposed to go about a relationship? Was it even possible? They'd never really talked about their situation or their feelings and so there was no way for either of them to know what to do next. Bilbo did reckon he should take the initiative but he had no idea how to go about the topic. Was it too early? Should Thorin even worry about that at the moment?

Bilbo was so troubled by the questions piling up and complicating everything that he found himself unable to focus on work once he'd returned. He stared at the blank screen of his computer for the longest time and before he knew it, his work hours were done and he hadn't done anything progressive. Nonetheless, he packed his things and got ready to return, the questions that had haunted him still weighing on his mind.

* * *

He met the doctor just as he began climbing the stairs to his apartment. After a quick exchange, Bilbo was updated on Thorin's condition and learned that the latter was now permitted to move out and about as to exercise his muscle but should refrain from partaking in any strenuous activity.

"I you know what I mean?" The doctor asked with a warning glance.

"I…I do." Bilbo responded, confused on why the doctor had felt the need to add that final question.

"Good," he said, "See you in a few days."

He continued to his flat and entered, relaxing to the sound of utter chaos and a loud television he could hear from down the hall.

Home.

Fíli and Frodo sat at the kitchen table, the former helping the boy with his homework as he had always done from the moment they met. Meanwhile, Kíli sat in front of the television, the remote laying pointlessly in his hand as he gazed absently at the changing pictures. Bilbo pranced over and snatched the remote, lowering the volume before noticing Kíli's flushed face.

"Kíli?" Bilbo asked, resting his hand on his forehead, "Are you sick?"

"Eh?" he responded absently.

"You're wasting your time," Fíli said from the kitchen, "He's too far gone to be brought back."

"What happened?" Bilbo asked, resting his brief case on the counter, glancing back at the teen.

"Ori." Fíli said and stifled his laughter upon hearing Kíli sighing audibly.

"So…you went to see him?" Bilbo asked, perplexed by Kíli's odd reaction.

"Yeah," Fíli answered, "He was quite happy, he cried a lot too, said he was relieved. But before all of that, he kissed Kíli."

"Yuck." Frodo commented.

"Indeed," he laughed and ruffled Frodo's hair before turning back to Bilbo, "It was quite adorable actually. Kíli's just never been the same since."

Bilbo smiled, "So how's Thorin?" he asked, changing the subject.

"He literally jumped out of bed when the doctor left," Fíli said, "He's out on the porch now, taking in some fresh air."

"I'll go see him after I make supper." Bilbo laughed, "But first, I'm going to get changed."

It was refreshing to be out of his work clothes and into a more casual attire but that didn't mean he was done with work. He marched right back into the kitchen and began pulling things out of the refrigerator, listening to the quiet humming of the television and of Fíli explaining a few concepts that eluded Frodo. When he finished making patties with the raw meat, Bilbo quickly put them on his frying pan to cook and left to find Thorin.

As Fíli had said, he was on the porch, staring at the city life down below, however without great interest. Thorin seemed to be trapped in his thoughts, incredibly pensive about things only Bilbo and the Sons of Durin could imagine. He was ready to bet most of what was going through Thorin's mind had to do with Smaug and how he would deal with him.

"The food's going to be ready soon." Bilbo said softly, startling Thorin out of his thoughts.

"O-oh, thank you." He stuttered, looking back at Bilbo for a brief moment before gazing at the street again.

Bilbo stood in place awkwardly, deciding he should speak to Thorin, to help him clear his mind but not quite knowing how to go about the task. It was almost as complicated as talking about their relationship which, as far as Bilbo was concerned, didn't yet exist. Nonetheless, when Thorin wanted to, he could be a hard person to talk to.

"Are you okay?" Bilbo settled on asking.

"Yes." Thorin murmured.

"You seem distracted." He continued.

"I am." Thorin confirmed.

"What are you thinking about?" Bilbo tried.

"You already know." Thorin responded and Bilbo felt he should drop the subject, however, Thorin felt differently, "He burned down my estate." He mumbled, "I shouldn't be surprised… and yet I am."

"What happened…" Bilbo asked slowly, "What happened when you defeated the Orcs?"

"Do you mean why didn't I kill Smaug when Azog's army fell?" Thorin asked bitterly. "He wasn't there when Bard and the feds stormed the place. From what I understand, Smaug had disappeared a few days before the great arrest. The man is unpredictable."

"So how are you going to deal with him?" Bilbo asked.

"I don't know." Thorin sighed, leaning against the rail. "Honestly, it might be best for Fíli and Kíli if I just let him kill me. He might leave them alone then."

"Y-you can't!" Bilbo stuttered, pain ripping at his chest.

Thorin turned around, a bit surprised by the exclamation, "I… I wasn't being serious…"

"Well you shouldn't joke about that!" Bilbo schooled, frowning.

Thorin looked at Bilbo with great perplexity until he seemed to remember the revelatory moment in the hospital. He smiled softly and approached Bilbo, resting a hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry." He said softly, "It was inconsiderate of me."

"It was." Bilbo agreed sternly.

"Honestly I…" and Thorin paused for a moment before continuing, "I didn't think you were serious."

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked.

"You feared me," Thorin said, "And for a moment I honestly think you loathed me more than anything in the world. I don't quite understand how that could have changed… I thought you had told me your feelings out of pure shock, on the spur of the moment when you were overwhelmed by emotion…"

Bilbo frowned deeply, glaring at Thorin who now realized he should have just kept his mouth shut. "You're horrible." He hissed before returning into the apartment to finish the meal.

Supper had thus been horribly uneasy with Bilbo fuming with rage, having served Thorin some burned meat and undercooked vegetables, Thorin awkwardly keeping his head down, and Kíli still far off in a world in his head with an idiotic look on his face. Fíli and Frodo both finished their meals quickly and thus excused themselves, running far away from the uncomfortable gathering as possible.

Eventually, Bilbo was left alone in the kitchen, Thorin having retired to their room while Kíli vegetated on the couch in front of the television. He began cleaning everything with a certain flare that had powered him through the task while he dabbled in his thoughts. Most of them, however, revolved around how Thorin was insensitive and a jerk. But Bilbo did grant him that his feelings did seem a little spontaneous. And he continued to think about Thorin's perspective until he concluded that he may have reacted a little harshly.

And once the kitchen was sparkling clean, Bilbo figured Thorin deserved an apology for there were many ways the conversation could have gone better and Bilbo had chosen the wrong path. He also thought he should express his feelings to Thorin properly as to not have him doubt his sincerity any longer and there was only one way that occurred to Bilbo.

"Bilbo…?" Thorin asked slowly as he propped himself on his elbows while the former locked the door.

Bilbo blushed heavily and crawled onto the bed, seating himself on Thorin's lap, "Yes?"

"What are you doing…?" He asked, holding his breath as Bilbo leaned closer.

Bilbo didn't answer, he simply pressed his lips against Thorin's and rested his trembling hands on his muscular chest. Thorin was frozen and motionless for a short moment, puzzled by how he should respond. He eventually made up his mind to push Bilbo away, though clearly against his will.

"No…" he said, looking away, "Not if you don't want to…"

"I want to." Bilbo whispered.

"But…" Thorin said in awe, "I thought… I thought you feared me…"

"I did." Bilbo admitted.

"When did you…?" he asked.

"I don't know." Bilbo said with a shy smile, "I just knew when I thought I lost you…"

And then he kissed Thorin again. This time, he wasn't met with immobility but rather with eagerness. Thorin's strong arms snaked around his waist and pulled their bodies closer while Bilbo wrapped his arms around the former's neck, deepening their contact. It wasn't long before Thorin slipped his tongue into Bilbo's mouth and rubbed against the other's tongue in a pleasant manner that drew lovely mewls from his throat.

Bilbo could feel his pants tighten as they continued to kiss so lustfully. He never thought of himself as gay—or straight for that matter. In fact, he had never loved anyone in a romantic fashion before. Thorin was his first for nearly everything but particularly and more importantly his first lover.

Bilbo shuddered as he felt Thorin's large hand slip beneath his shirt and caress his heating skin. He moaned and groaned all the more as his body was fondled so pleasantly. It was as though Thorin knew exactly where and how to touch him, as though he had always known Bilbo's body and its preferences. His nipples were particularly sensitive and Thorin knew just how to rub them and pinch them teasingly as to bring about the maximum of pleasure Bilbo hadn't known possible for a man to experience.

It wasn't long before Thorin took control of everything and broke the kiss. His lips trailed to Bilbo's neck and kissed it a few times before latching onto a sensitive piece of skin and working on the formation of a mark. He nibbled and sucked at it and Bilbo was powerless to stop the moans that escaped his mouth so wantonly.

"Thorin…" Bilbo breathed as his fingers tangled themselves in his short black locks.

"I want you…" Thorin confessed, trailing his lips elsewhere once he was satisfied with the hickey he left behind. "I want you so much…"

Bilbo moaned as Thorin's lips reattached themselves to his collar bone and trailed kisses as far down as he could before having to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. Bilbo breathed heavily as he watched Thorin open his shirt with lust glazed eyes. He had never felt love or lust before, but now it seemed as though they were the only two things Bilbo knew.

"Can I…?" Thorin asked after a moment, "Can I claim you?"

"You may…" Bilbo responded softly and kissed Thorin as passionately as the previous time.

Thorin responded in kind and slowly lowered Bilbo onto the bed, switching their positions as he settled himself above, groaning slightly at the pain brought on by his sore wounds. Bilbo gave him a concerned look but could barely voice his thoughts before Thorin sealed his mouth shut with his lips. His hands then wandered to the hem of Bilbo's pants and Thorin fiddled with the belt shortly before unlatching it. However, rather than pull them off immediately, Thorin paused and broke their kiss again.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Bilbo smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"I don't think I'll be able to stop later…" Thorin warned.

"I wouldn't want you to." Bilbo reassured.

They kissed again and Thorin slipped his hand beneath Bilbo's pants and trousers, taking hold of his semi-hard cock. Bilbo shuddered pleasantly and felt his heart rate increase drastically as Thorin's hand began to move slowly and rhythmically. He moaned between gritted teeth as though trying to stay quiet as he was aware they weren't alone in the apartment and that the walls were thin. But Thorin paid no regards to that and desperately sought to hear Bilbo's blissful cries as he did everything he could to bring him more pleasure. He rubbed the slit on the head and augmented the speed of his movements as he felt Bilbo near his climax.

"W-wait!" Bilbo pleaded and he was genuinely surprised when Thorin stopped, "You…you too…"

And Bilbo's blush spread to his entire face as his trembling hands wandered and fumbled with undoing Thorin's pants. He breathed in deeply as he reached inside and pulled out Thorin's large hard cock. Then he looked up at Thorin who seemed overwhelmed with emotion as he warned: "I've never really done this before…" and moved his hands in a similar fashion as to what the former had done before. He was surprised but all the more excited in every way upon hearing a groan pass Thorin's lips. Bilbo observed his face carefully and was sure to repeat the movements he saw Thorin enjoyed. It wasn't long before he began moaning as much as Bilbo had and just before he was about to climax, Thorin reached for Bilbo's cock and pumped him in synch with the other's movements. Thus they both moaned frantically and came together, Bilbo feeling rather exhausted in the end.

"A-ah…" Bilbo said with a blush, "You're still…"

"I…" Thorin said quietly, "I want you…"

His heart skipped a beat and Bilbo suddenly felt rather nervous. "I-Isn't sex strenuous?" he asked.

"Don't bring up the doctor." Thorin pleaded.

"W-well I don't want your wounds to reopen…" Bilbo defended.

Thorin sighed and sat back in bed, "I knew you didn't want to." He said.

Bilbo suddenly felt guilty and horrible for having blabbed so nervously about the doctor, "No I—"

"It's fine." Thorin reassured, "I wasn't going to force you to do it. I'm not like that. We'll do it when you're ready, if you ever want to."

Bilbo stared as Thorin slipped beneath the covers and reached for the book on the nightstand, preparing to read. He had never felt so stupid in all his life and he desperately thought of a way to fix the idiotic action he had committed by opening his mouth and refusing Thorin. Finally, an idea dawned and he slipped off the bed and went into the bathroom connected to his room. He reemerged with a bottle of lube and crawled onto Thorin as he initially had. Thorin looked up from his book but before he could register anything, Bilbo crashed their lips together and tore the book from his grasp, discarding it somewhere else in the room.

"Bilbo—"

"I want to do it." Bilbo insisted, "I just…this position…" Bilbo said gesturing how he was nearly seated on Thorin's crotch, "Is less demanding for you...I said I didn't want you to stop and I meant it."

And before he could say anything, Bilbo pressed their lips together and was pleased when Thorin responded in kind. As their kissed deepened and their tongues danced together, they began to strip themselves of their clothes, caressing each other's skin in the process. Before long they were both naked save for the bandages covering Thorin's wounds. Bilbo's hands grazed over them softly as though interrupting their actions for a short moment. However, before either of them knew it, they were back to kissing.

When they broke apart again, Thorin had reached for the lube Bilbo had brought and poured a generous amount on his fingers. "So uhh…" Bilbo asked awkwardly, "How is this going to work…?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "Oh right," he said, remembering, "You're a virgin to gay sex…"

"Right…" Bilbo muttered, "Gay sex…"

The comment left Thorin puzzled for a moment, "Wait…" he said slowly, "You're a…_virgin_?"

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing!" Bilbo exclaimed, dropping his head as to hide his obvious blush.

"I-it's not! I don't care!" Thorin reassured frantically, "I…I just would have made it more…_special_ if I knew before…"

"You're such a dork!" Bilbo groaned, slapping his hands over his face in embarrassment. "I don't need to be treated like a child."

"I—"

"Say one more word," Bilbo interrupted, "And I swear I'm stopping this!"

Thorin chuckled softly and pulled Bilbo into a kiss, "You're too adorable." He whispered, causing Bilbo to blush all the more. He then probed his first finger at Bilbo's entrance causing him to squeak and wiggle uncomfortably, "I'm going to have to stretch you first…" Thorin explained, "It'll feel a bit weird at first, but you'll get used to it. You just need to relax now."

And Bilbo did just as so as best he could while Thorin massaged the entrance. The lube felt cold against his skin and caused him to shiver uncomfortably but before he knew it, his mind was trained on a different sensation, that of being penetrated. Without warning, Thorin had pushed in his first finger causing Bilbo to squeak yet again and wince at the slight pain he felt. He couldn't imagine how much it would have hurt without the lube.

Thorin kissed his forehead soothingly as he began to thrust his finger in and out of Bilbo, slowly getting him accustom to the sensation as well as dulling the pain. Before long Bilbo found himself moaning and hesitantly meeting the movements until the second digit was placed. However, he found that it hurt much less than he had expected it to and that the pleasure he felt hadn't completely subsided. Thus, within brief seconds, he found himself lost in the pleasure of being stretched by Thorin's skilled fingers. He barely noticed when the third finger was added what with the bliss of the motions overwhelming all of his senses.

"Thorin…" he moaned between gasps and groans. "Nngh…please…"

Understanding the silent request, Thorin removed his fingers, judging that Bilbo was indeed properly prepared and covered his erection in lube. He then helped Bilbo align himself above his cock and lowered him unto it. Bilbo winced and hissed in pain, Thorin's cock being much larger than three fingers and remained immobile until the pain slowly began to fade away. He could feel Thorin pulsing and throbbing inside of him, dying to move.

Bilbo then took a deep breath and nodded to Thorin, permitting him to move. At first the thrusts were slow and gentle, Thorin clearly taking care in reducing the pain for Bilbo as much as possible. Bilbo mewled and whimpered in discomfort and pain, he wondered why gay people enjoyed sex when it was so painful. But just as the thought crossed his mind, Thorin's cock managed to jab his special spot, clustering Bilbo's mind with stars and the purest of bliss. He took back his initial thought as a choked moan escaped his lips.

Encouraged by the response, Thorin made an effort to aim for that spot as best as he could, augmenting the pleasure Bilbo was currently feeling considerably. The latter could barely form any coherent sounds or words, too overwhelmed by the bliss he felt and depth Thorin's dick was able to reach with every thrust. Feeling encouraged by the pleasure, Bilbo began to move independently, keeping in mind the way Thorin had been guiding his hips up to that point.

And suddenly, the world was gone. Bilbo was now alone in a place alongside Thorin where a mutual heavenly sensation took over the two of them and guided their every movement. It was as though they had regressed to their primary instincts. And in that moment, Bilbo couldn't help but crave more intimate contact with the sole man that had managed to take his heart. He crashed their lips together, moaning into his mouth as their moves sped up and became more frantic and impulsive. Thorin responded in kind, tangling his fingers in Bilbo's locks while his free hand roamed down to Bilbo's abdomen and eventually to his erection, taking hold of it once more.

Bilbo jerked away from the kiss with a cry as he felt Thorin's grasp his hard penis once more and began pumping it as he initially had. The pleasure sky rocketed and Bilbo began to feel disoriented as his heart smashed against his ribcage with incredible strength and at an impossible pace. He felt as though he would explode he if couldn't find a way to release all the tension building up with Thorin's divine gestures. And just when he thought he couldn't stand it any longer, he reached his climax with a cry and came hard in Thorin's hand and on his chest. Seconds later, Thorin succumbed to the same fate.

For a moment they stayed in their position, Bilbo breathing heavily as he leaned forward to find support in Thorin who rested against the head board of the bed. Finally, the odd sensation of Thorin's cum mixed with the excessive lube became too much for Bilbo to bear and he moved away. He sat next to Thorin and attempted to catch his breath before leaving to clean himself.

"How…" Thorin asked after a moment, "How was it?"

"Amazing." Bilbo breathed and kissed his lover.

"Good," he smiled, "I'm glad."

"Do you believe my feelings are true, now?" Bilbo asked with a tired smirk.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Thorin said, "I was stupid and I should never have said that."

"Yes." Bilbo agreed.

And he leaned against Thorin comfortably, so much so that he almost fell asleep then when…

"Jesus that was disturbing!" Kíli groaned.

"I'm so glad they're done!" Fíli agreed.

"They could have been a little more sensitive, don't you think?" Kíli asked, "I mean, we're here too!"

"I can't believe Frodo actually managed to fall asleep though!" Fíli exclaimed, "They were so loud!"

"Oh, I made him listen to his ipod." Kíli said, "There's no reason he has to hear _that_ at his age!"

Bilbo blushed something horrible and hid his face in embarrassment in Thorin's shoulder. They had completely forgotten about the others.

"Well, you know, at least they got it out of their system."


	19. His Duty

**I'm going to see the Desolation of Smaug again this sunday :D**

**I'm actually a bit confused about how I felt in regards to the movie but I think that's mainly because I spent a large portion of the movie going: "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY WATCHING IT" and I wasn't really paying attention .**

**Nonetheless, I'm fairly sure I didn't like the beginning (the part where they show how Gandalf and Thorin met and how the former convinced him to go on the quest for Erebor) because I really didn't see the point of showing us that (though it is fun information) unless they go back on it and make it important for the third movie ;P**

**Anyways, enough bitching about my confused feelings and ENJOY!**

* * *

The next morning, they were greeted by Nori that had somehow found his way into the flat without knocking. He was in the midst of cooking himself some eggs when Bilbo's presence paused his actions momentarily.

"Good morning." He said and after a quick look at Bilbo's state, he smirked, "Someone get a little lucky last night?"

Bilbo blushed, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He declared with the little bit of dignity he had left.

"You're waddling," Nori pointed out, moving his scrambled eggs to a plate next to the stove, "I think you know well enough what I'm talking about."

"How did you even get in here?" Bilbo asked instead, changing the subject, "How did you find us?"

"Honestly, you're not that difficult to find." Nori admitted, shovelling half of the freshly cooked eggs into his mouth, "But Fíli and Kíli told Ori yesterday and, in turn, he told me. Speaking of Kíli, I have a bone to pick with him!"

"What did he do?" Bilbo asked, fishing through the refrigerator for orange juice.

"Tainted Ori!" Nori hissed, devouring his food at a faster pace, "I don't really know _what_ he did but my little brother's a blushing mess! When I ask him about it, he just hides his face like a girl and the only word I can make out is _Kíli._ But anyways," Nori said, putting his empty plate aside, "We need to talk about something. Where's Thorin?"

"He's still sleeping." Bilbo said.

"Well wake him up," Nori demanded, "This is important. It has to do with Smaug."

Within moments Bilbo had slipped on a robe and awoken Thorin. They then guided Nori to the porch where they would be given a certain degree of privacy from the curious ears of the boys who still slept. Apparently, Smaug had contacted the Sons of Durin and scared half of their ranks into betrayal. Many of the bases occupied by the Sons of Durin were abandoned and they had only managed to retrace the paths of few who had left the country in fear. Smaug had essentially threatened their lives and though none of the members would have been scared in different circumstances, the fact that he had burned down Erebor and gravely wounded Thorin singlehandedly was enough to prove his power of destruction.

"He also said," Nori continued gravely, "That he knew you were still alive and would be waiting."

"Of course." Thorin sighed and furrowed his brow deeply as he began to think of something to do as to deal with the situation permanently. "This isn't going to stop until one of us dies."

"Honestly," Nori said, "Most of us think that Smaug will continue even if he manages to kill you. He's had no real motive to do anything he has done before other than _boredom_ and the will to start a war _just for fun_."

Thorin nodded in agreement, "He is rather spontaneous." Thorin reckoned, "However, I will still need time to think this through."

"Understood." Nori said. "And what should I tell the others?"

"Tell them that Smaug is our main priority at the moment," Thorin ordered, "Track his movements and every single one of his actions with extreme detail. Don't bother to try to find a logic, there won't be one. For now we just need to observe him until I come up with a plan."

Nori nodded sharply and left the porch, pausing in front of the boys' room as though considering, for a brief moment, whether he should wake Kíli with a throttle and shovel talk or not. However, he shook his head in resignation and continued out of the apartment.

"You already have a plan…don't you?" Bilbo asked after a moment of immobile silence.

"I do." Thorin confirmed gravely.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked pleadingly, "Tell me."

"I know where he is." Thorin said, gazing at the city for a moment, "I'm going to grab a gun and finish this idiocy. I've been stalling the inevitable for too long."

"You're not well enough!" Bilbo exclaimed, "And acting so irrationally will get you killed!"

"It's the only option I have!" Thorin snapped, "I can't plan with Smaug! He's incalculable! The only thing I know for certain is that he has a sick, twisted way to choose the locations of where he kills people he has tortured for so long!"

"T-then let me come with you!" Bilbo cried, clutching at Thorin's arm. "I can help! I can—"

"No." he refused, and his voice suddenly became soft as he rested his hand upon Bilbo's. "I could never put you in such a dangerous situation. And if he were ever to catch you… I wouldn't be able to bear to see what he would do…" Thorin removed Bilbo's hand gently, "I've made my decision." He smiled sadly. "Fíli and Kíli will need someone good to watch over them if something were to happen to me."

"No!" Bilbo cried, "You can't do this to me! Not now! Not ever! Don't be such an idiot! Let me help or I won't let you go!"

"I'm sorry, Bilbo." Thorin said, brushing his cheek lovingly.

"No…" Bilbo choked as tears welled in his eyes, "You can't… I won't let you! You're in no condition…I… I love you…"

Thorin kissed Bilbo's forehead softly and pulled him into a tight embrace, "As do I…" he whispered. "Honestly, I don't plan on dying but I can't deny it is a very likely outcome."

"Then don't go…" Bilbo sobbed, clutching at Thorin.

"It isn't about me, anymore." Thorin said, "He attacked Fíli and Kíli and I need to protect them at all costs. And I also need to protect you…and Frodo. There are more things on the line now."

And Bilbo understood then that nothing he could say would change Thorin's mind. He cried in his arms and held onto to him for longer before finally speaking again. "Then…" he requested, "Don't go today… Let's… let's just go inside and pretend everything's fine and not think about Smaug and what has to be done until we have to…"

Thorin remained quiet for a moment but eventually released a sigh, "Okay."

He wiped Bilbo's tears away and kissed him lovingly, almost as though it would be the last time before taking his hand and leading the way off the porch and back into the flat. The boys had awoken by then and been oblivious to the dramatic moment occurring just inches away from them. They spoke avidly, Kíli seemingly back to his normal self while Fíli and Frodo seemed as joyful as ever.

"Well look at who it is!" Fíli laughed first, drawing everyone's attention on Thorin and Bilbo. "The lovebirds!"

"Up and at early, I see!" Kíli laughed. "Smooching on the porch, were we?"

"Yuck!" Frodo commented, sticking out his tongue.

"You can say that again!" Fíli chuckled, "Especially after last night."

"Do we really need to talk about that?" Thorin asked.

"No, oh god no!" They both pleaded.

"We just want you to be more considerate next time." Kíli said.

"You're not the only ones here you know!" Fíli added.

"I'm pretty sure the neighbours heard everything too…" Kíli mumbled.

"What is it, uncle?" Frodo asked, having noticed Bilbo's sour mood.

"N-nothing," he stuttered and forced a smile, "I'm fine."

But Bilbo was breaking.


	20. The Confrontation

**We are getting so close to the end I can almost smell it XD**

**This story might end up being short a chapter (because I said there would probably be 24 but I'm thinking 23 if I add a prologue or something) so I want to take the time to thank you all :D**

**I'm so glad I've had a lot of people following this story and enjoying it :D Especially when I thought no one would read it XD It's just great to see how many of you are enjoying my writing :D**

**Special thanks to my reviewers who talk with me because that's what I really love about writing stories :D You've all been the loveliest people and have helped me or encouraged me (with my exams) in some way or the other :D Though we still have a few chapters left together, I hope we can talk again in another story! So thank you all very much!**

**And without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

The day progressed slowly and painfully. Thorin and Bilbo mainly kept to themselves while Fíli continued to aid Frodo with whatever school work he hadn't managed to complete during the week. Kíli, on the other hand, had suddenly disappeared for a while and was nowhere to be found. Bilbo did curiously peak around, looking for him around the small flat and began to worry slightly.

"It's fine," Fíli reassured when Bilbo had asked him about his brother's whereabouts. "He'll be back soon," then he smirked, "and it'll be priceless."

Obviously, something rather unique was in the process of happening but Bilbo was too preoccupied to ask any further questions in regards to it. He quickly fell back into the depths of his thoughts as he cleaned the dishes in a systematic and absent manner. Though he had suggested that he and Thorin forget about Smaug for the time being, it seemed to be an impossible task since the man was on his mind whenever Bilbo had room to think.

He couldn't help but wonder if there was any other way to avoid the inevitable confrontation. Smaug was a man with a heart regardless of his seemingly manic actions, he could be reasoned with, couldn't he? If Bilbo could just appeal to his heart and beg him to stop the ongoing madness and leave them be, there was a chance the problem would just go away, wasn't there? And for a moment Bilbo considered asking Thorin's opinion on the matter but ultimately assumed his answer would be pessimistic as his mind seemed to be focused on the impossibility of Smaug changing his ways.

In the end, there was only one way to find out. However, in order to find out, Bilbo would have to locate the man who had managed to evade the Sons of Durin for as long as he desired. And yet he had managed to anticipate Smaug's movements and actions quite a few times and so guessing his whereabouts couldn't be much of a difficult task, could it? Bilbo reflected on everything he had learned about Smaug and carefully evaluated the purpose of his actions as well as his goal.

_If I were Smaug…_ he thought to himself, _and my goal was to kill Thorin in the cruelest fashion… in a location that would bring the most shame to his demise…where would I be?_

The answer seemed to almost hit him directly in the face. There was really only one obvious place for Smaug to return to and wait for a Thorin, a place that even Thorin would be able to deduce he awaited – since he had previously mentioned it; Erebor. He most likely waited in the ruins of the great manor at the given moment and if he wanted to, Bilbo could easily make try to stop the final showdown and any deaths that could entail. Smaug was human, he had a heart and so he could be reasoned with. But he was still a madman who had slaughtered people for the weakest of reasons and on the smallest of whims…

Bilbo gazed over at Thorin who sat on the couch, reading a book with mild interest before looking back at the soapy water in the sink. There was a chance that his persuasions would amount to nothing and that he would be killed. Basing himself off what had recently happened, it seemed the chances of his death would be greater than that of Bilbo's prosperity and success. It would be foolish of him to wander into the dragon's den without warning someone or conjuring a backup plan if his initial one failed.

So many things could easily go wrong if Bilbo dared to try to reason with Smaug. What everyone said about him was probably right, Smaug was probably the mad man he was and yet, he was smart. Knowing such a thing inspired the thought that perhaps Smaug really did have a heart and al that would be needed were the right words to awaken it. Bilbo did believe men could change, he had seen Thorin change and so…why couldn't Smaug?

Kíli suddenly kicked open the door and ran to the room he shared with his brother and Frodo without so much of a word of explanation of his abrupt entry. The suddenness of it had startled Thorin out of his reading and the boys at the kitchen table had literally dropped what they had been holding out of shock. Nonetheless, a knowing smile soon spread on Fíli's face who quickly resumed helping Frodo with his math as though it would hide his smirk.

Thorin rested his book on the couch and made his way to Fíli with a doubtful frown, "What on earth is he doing?" Thorin asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Fíli asked innocently.

"Just answer me." Thorin demanded bluntly.

"You should just go ask him." Fíli said with a wide smile, "It's rather funny, really."

Thorin stared at his eldest nephew with distrust for a short moment before slowly making his way to the room in which Kíli had barred himself. Luckily the door was unlocked though it did make for a loud shriek when Thorin swung it open as Kíli changed into one of the things he had carried through the door.

"Have you ever heard of _knocking_!?" Kíli squeaked.

"It's not as though you're a girl!" Thorin snapped back, "Now what in the world are you doing!?"

"It's none of your business!" Kíli whined.

Frodo and Fíli laughed from the kitchen table and quickly made their way to Thorin's side to observe the show. Though Bilbo was tempted to join them, he had been given an opportunity to sneak away unquestioned and unheeded. The fact that he might never get another chance as good as the given one was undeniable and before he realized it, he had quietly slipped out of his flat. The door closed silently and the sounds of his steps seemed inexistent as he walked down the hall and towards the stairs, it was almost as though he was meant to find Smaug. A part of him did regret not having told anyone but it was for the greater good and so the feeling was easily dismissible.

He had to try.

* * *

The cab had dropped him off a good forty-five minutes away from the burned manor and had surprisingly not been questioned for his odd destination. He cut through the woods, quickly finding the dirt path which eventually conducted him to Erebor. Even blackened by ashes with most of its stone walls ripped down, exposing the remaining skeleton of the structure, it still had a certain majestic air to it.

Bilbo stepped through the entrance and began making his way laboriously through the debris, searching Smaug around the walls all the while calling out his name. He was quickly answered with the out-tuned sounds of a piano – most of which seemed forced out of the instrument most likely ruined by the fire. When he came upon the room in which Smaug stood next to the grand piano, a chill ran down his spine and Bilbo felt as though he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

Smaug turned away from the grand piano – or rather half of it for the caved in ceiling and sliced a portion of it. A certain wildness shined in his violent eyes as a wicked smile spread on his face. "I remember you…" he said smoothly, "You were there when I first tried to kill Thorin after all these years…"

Bilbo gulped loudly and tried to summon the courage necessary to form a response but fear had overwhelmed him and he struggled to perform any act. He was finally startled into function when Smaug stepped away from the piano and walked over the fallen bits of Erebor, in his direction.

"What do you want?" Smaug asked curiously, stopping just a step away from Bilbo. "Death?"

"I—" Bilbo's voice cracked; he cleared it quickly and tried again, "I want peace."

"Peace?" Smaug repeated musingly as he began to circle around Bilbo like a predator. "Between Thorin and I?"

"Y-yes I—"

"_Love him_?" Smaug interrupted with a sly smile which made Bilbo freeze and stiffen, "Come now," he continued, "You don't believe me to be daft, do you?"

"Y-you…" Bilbo stuttered and took a deep breath before continuing, "You may try to appear as though you're immune to emotions and don't have a heart, but I know you do." He said with determination, "But I know you do because you're human. You're known Thorin your whole life and he _must_ hold a special place in your heart."

"And why do you say that?" Smaug asked curiously.

"Because you failed at killing every time you tried." Bilbo stated, "Even when you shot him when you burned down the house, he survived. If you really wanted him dead, you would have shot him in the head or in the heart – in a place with the littlest chance of survival and you didn't."

"Hm." Smaug hummed, "I suppose he is _special_ to me." He paused and stood still in front of Bilbo, "Tell me, what would you do to achieve peace?"

Bilbo blinked and considered the question carefully, "I…" he began, "Anything…I suppose."

A glint of mischievousness flashed in Smaug's eyes as the smile on his face spread, "And what if I told you," he said with a purr, inching closer, "that the only way for me to disappear completely would be to strip and offer yourself to me?"

Bilbo didn't blush, rather his heart throbbed painfully in his chest and he felt scared – more than he initially had. Their conversation was taking a dark turn and Smaug was completely aware that he was the one with the most power in their situation.

"Don't look so miserable," Smaug laughed sickly, "I'm quite the tender lover. All of the women I've been with have said they've never had better."

"I'm no prostitute." Bilbo said quietly.

"And neither were the women I've had," Smaug stated, leaning towards him, "I'll treat you well, I swear it."

Bilbo flinched away immediately when he felt Smaug's fingers brush against his arm. The fear he had been trying to conceal was blatantly exposed on his face and seem to excite Smaug. In that very moment, Bilbo realized the degree of the mistake he had made. It had been made on the smallest of whims but would inevitably have the biggest of impacts. Only one option was left for him at the given point.

Without thinking, he bolted. He ran, jumping over the debris rapidly and with agility he didn't know he had. However, it wasn't enough to lose Smaug who had joined the chase all too eagerly. He had managed to snatch Bilbo just as he was about to leap out of the estate's front entrance and pinned him to the ground. Bilbo desperately tried to wriggle away but, as he had feared, Smaug was far more powerful and had perfect control over him.

"Where did you think you'd be running off to?" he laughed manically. "Didn't you want peace? I'm offering it to you, why don't you take it?"

"Let me go!" Bilbo demanded desperately. "I-I don't want this!"

"That's a lie!" Smaug cackled, "Of course you do! Why else would you have come to me?"

Bilbo shrieked in horror when Smaug pulled his shirt, ripping the buttons clean off, exposing his chest and a mark on his neck. Smaug stared at the mark curiously, ignoring Bilbo's desperate pleas. "Looks like someone had some fun not long ago." Smaug chuckled, "You're a bit of a whore, aren't you?"

"Stop it!" Bilbo begged.

And just then, Smaug pulled him up without warning and pressed a gun he had seemingly pulled out of thin air against Bilbo's head. Bilbo breathed heavily, confused and scared as he tried to understand what had just happened when he caught sight of Thorin pointing a gun at Smaug. He seemed absolutely livid whereas Smaug must have been in a playful mood.

"Release him!" Thorin yelled.

"I don't think so," Smaug said, standing with Bilbo, "We were just about to have some _fun_."

"It doesn't concern him!" Thorin snapped, "Let him go now!"

"Do you think I care?" Smaug smirked, "And seeing as I have the upper hand in this situation, you'd do well to obey _me_. Put your gun down and _maybe_ I'll feel inclined to listen to your demand."

"Like hell." Thorin spat, "You'd shoot me dead if I did."

"Right you are." Smaug grinned, "But it's either you or him."

Thorin stiffened and he looked at Bilbo with great concern, truly debating the option before him. "Don't!" Bilbo yelled.

Thorin seemed at a loss and slowly, he lowered his aim. Without missing a beat, Smaug pointed his gun at Thorin and pulled the trigger with the wickedest of grins on his face.

"Thorin!"


	21. Final Battle

**I was thinking about the song Final Countdown when I uploaded this chapter lol XD**

**Urgh I'm so busy nowadays it makes me want to cry .**

**This story is just about done and I want to thank all the reviewers again :D I suppose the last chapter will be a sort of "christmas eve" present and should be up at noon or a bit before on the 24th XD**

**I also want to thank those who told me about their impressions of the Desolation of Smaug because it help me sort out my feelings towards it and made me appreciate it more :D I'm pretty certain that when I go to see it again tonight, I will love it far more than I initially did XP**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Everything seemed to have happened so slowly and yet so quickly. Smaug had suddenly shoved Bilbo away and turned to face Fíli and Kíli who had approached from behind. He had barely dodged Fíli's swing and probably would have shot him if Kíli hadn't kicked the gun out of his grip. The brothers then made quick business of grabbing Bilbo and dragging him to where their uncle had found refuge around the house after dodging the bullet.

"I told you both to wait next to the car and wait for Bard!" Thorin snapped at them once they were safe. "This is dangerous! You could have been killed!"

"That's exactly why we couldn't wait!" Fíli snapped in return.

"You should be thankful, we saved you _and_ Bilbo!" Kíli added.

"Speaking of which," Fíli said and turned to Bilbo who struggled to understand what had happened, "How are you doing?"

"Frodo…" he breathed after a moment, "Where's Frodo?"

"He's fine," Fíli assured, "We confided him to a neighbour, the Tooks. He was a bit confused on what was happening and why he couldn't come along but the children in that flat quickly distracted him."

"Good." Bilbo sighed in mild relief.

"What were you thinking?" Thorin asked, scooting closer, "And why's your shirt open?"

"I-I just…" Bilbo mumbled helplessly, but before he could finish speaking, shots were fired in their general direction.

"My, my," Smaug hummed, amused, "I didn't know you would daringly bring your beloved nephews, Thorin."

"He's coming closer." Kíli reported after quickly peaking from behind the wall.

"Shit!" Thorin cursed.

They needed a plan and they didn't have much time to think. There was no knowing when Bard and the others Thorin had called would show up and they could only hope that it would be soon. However, hoping would not save them from the current threat. Thorin popped out from around the corner and shot in direction of Smaug a few times, stopping when the other sought cover and thus retreated back to his nephews and Bilbo's side.

"We need a plan." Fíli stated, "A way to kill him or to survive while stalling for Bard."

Thorin nodded in agreement quietly and thought, looking around the rubble for any inspiring idea. Bilbo did the same and that was when he spotted a portion of the second floor that barely stood what with the lack of support from beneath. He gestured towards it to the others who immediately caught wind of his idea. If they could lure Smaug beneath it and cause it to collapse, the weight of it would be enough to knock him out and, if they were lucky, kill him.

"How are we meant to go about it?" Kíli asked, "Your plan, I mean."

"I'm not sure—" Bilbo answered but was quickly interrupted by Smaug.

"Plotting are we?" Smaug asked and shot in their direction, obviously missing as he made his way closer. "I wonder if you're aiming to kill me or inhibit me, Thorin…"

"We'll have to improvise." Thorin said quickly, "I'll find a way to bait him beneath what remains of the second floor while you three find a way to make it collapse. Now go!"

Thorin jumped out into the open, firing the remaining shots of his pistol at Smaug and dashed for cover again while Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli separated and began running through the ruins of the estate in direction of the second floor. Bilbo quickly found that the stairs had been destroyed as well as all access to the second floor and so they would have to make their own. However, just as he was about to gather a ton of debris as to create a sort of access point to the second floor, Kíli had found a way to climb on the broken walls and reach their destination. Thus he made a quick b-line while Thorin and Smaug continued to shoot at each other.

"Would you mind telling me what your nephews and lover are doing?" Smaug asked loudly, over the sound of gunfire. But Thorin promptly ignored him and merely concentrated on his task, "I see how it is then," Smaug growled, "Ignore me all you want, I'll still kill them and you as well!"

It was a matter of seconds for Bilbo to join Kíli as well as Fíli who had been faster than him. The floor was incredibly unstable and creaked menacingly beneath their every step. One wrong move and it would collapse and their plan would fail.

"Is there any way to bring it down?" Bilbo asked.

However, before either boys could answer, Smaug shot in their direction and they were forced to tackle the ground as to avoid any injuries. The shots only stopped when Thorin covered them but now they were well aware that Thorin had caught all of the mad man's attention.

"I don't think so." Kíli answered after a moment. "Even though it seems like it's on the verge of crumpling, there's one key thing that keeps it from doing so even under our weight."

"Then let's go find it." Fíli said.

They inched towards the way they had initially crawled up the second floor and halted upon seeing Thorin dash for cover beneath them. Smaug was near and they needed to find the pillar or whatever it was keeping what was left of the upper floor in place. They managed to sneak down and avoid any more shots from Smaug but were now trapped between he and Thorin.

A couple more bullets were fired from both men before Bilbo, Fíli or Kíli could peak beyond and that was when Bilbo saw the pathetic column of wood supporting the majority of the upper floor. Like mainly everything in the ruins of the estate, it was blackened by ashes but the middle part had also been chipped off by something, leaving it incredibly fragile and vulnerable. Smaug was moments away from being in place for the plan to work and they would have to find a way to cross through the path of bullets rapidly to reach it.

"We need to cross." Bilbo whispered to the boys.

Fíli and Kíli observed the destination and quickly looked around before noticing something Bilbo initially hadn't. a wall had crumbled in an odd fashion, essentially doubling over and providing a very narrow tunnel for only someone as small as Bilbo to cross. It was then that Bilbo, for the first time, thanked his petit size which had made him the prey of many bullies in his early childhood.

"We'll get out of here," Fíli said, "You try crawling through and break the support when we tell you to."

They then parted ways. Bilbo made quick business of inching through the rubble all the while bullets continued to fly by and bounce off the stone that shielded him. He thanked the heavens once he safely made it to the other side and ran to the blackened pillar.

"I'm curious, Thorin," Smaug said loudly, over the sound of popping guns, "Did you ever tell your nephews the truth about their parents?"

Bilbo stiffened, knowing that if Smaug ever had the option to finish wording the events of the past, current things could change drastically to the point of causing their plan to fail. Thorin needed to get Smaug in place immediately so as to cut everything short.

"Shut up!" Thorin snapped and changed locations causing Smaug to do the same and move just a tad closer to the crucial area. "Don't you dare talk about them!"

"Well I don't see why I shouldn't." Smaug taunted. "I loved them too…_once_."

"You did not!" Thorin growled.

"You're just biased because I killed them." Smaug laughed, "But I really did love them. And then they became annoying. And I couldn't help but want them to suffer, but you were obviously the worse out of them all. I wanted to kill you most and, for some reason, it's been the most problematic thing to do so far."

"Thorin!" Bilbo yelled out as to remind him of their goal and to keep calm.

"I've slaughtered your family once," Smaug said, "And I'll do it again—" just then, Smaug ran from his cover, dashing towards Thorin, "Starting with you!"

"Bilbo!" Fíli yelled, "Do it now!"

Bilbo tackled the pillar, breaking it with ease and, seconds later, causing what remained of the second floor to crumble on Smaug and Thorin. Just a bit of the debris had fallen unto him but the weight and amount hadn't been enough to cause more damage than a few scratches and maybe a bruise or two. Nonetheless, Bilbo quickly got to his feet and ran to where he remembered Thorin being before the floor collapsed and began digging through the fallen planks to find him. He was quickly joined by Fíli and Kíli who helped him with the same adrenaline and worry that pumped through Bilbo's veins.

They quickly found Thorin who moaned in pain but seemed to be relatively okay. "I…I didn't think it would fall on me too…" he groaned as he was helped into a sitting position.

"You're okay and that's all that matter now…" Bilbo said with a laugh of relief as tears stung at his eyes.

"Uncle…" Fíli said slowly, "Was it true…? What he said about murdering our parents and the rest of our family, I mean…"

Thorin's expression grimed considerably and he averted his gaze, "We'll talk about this later—"

The fallen debris suddenly shifted and Smaug erupted from where it had crushed him. He seemed more livid than he ever had, the intent of murder shining in his annoyed eyes. Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli desperately tried to pry Thorin to his feet but it was then they realized that a plank had stabbed through his leg, keeping him pinned in place when a blood curling cry passed through his lips. Thorin was trapped and no amount of rapidity or strength could set him free in time to avoid death by Smaug's hand.

"There won't _be_ a later." Smaug hissed as he shook off the rest of the debris and began stepping over it, "I'm done with you. You're going to die here and now along with those bastard boys!" he raised his gun and all paled considerably upon facing death, "this is the end—"

Smaug pulled the trigger and the sound of the bullet leaving the cannon echoed in Bilbo's ears. For a moment, it was the only thing he could hear as he stared wide eyed at Smaug who stood above the debris. It seemed as though that very moment had been frozen in time: Smaug in a position of power, he, Fíli and Kíli kneeled around Thorin who was still partially buried in the rubble. Bilbo would never forget it. Not even when a crimson stain spread on Smaug's chest as blood poured from a decisive bullet hole. He crumbled to his knees and fell on his face, motionless and dead, revealing the man who had dealt the sentence.

"Bard…" Thorin mumbled in awe.

* * *

**Someone told me I should make the chapters longer and though I do see the interest in _wanting_ longer chapters, the ones I write are as long as they need to be so sorry if they're not as long as you'd like :S**


	22. Achieving Normality

**So only one chapter left to go :D**

**Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were supposed to have bigger roles than they were given but that didn't work out which made me sad D:**

**They were essentially supposed to be instrumental in the downfall of the Orcs and La Boustifaille à la Bombur was supposed to serve as a base of operations for the whole ordeal as well as a safe house since, during the thing, Smaug would have attacked Thorin's home XD**

**Obviously, things turned out much differently and I think I like it more this way :D**

**There's only one more chapter to go after this which will be uploaded a bit earlier than this one tomorrow (:**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

What seemed like thousands of police officers quickly flooded the burned grounds of the estate. An ambulance was called and soon Thorin was freed from the debris and shipped to the hospital where his leg was to be treated. Bilbo had the faint impression that he wouldn't be able to bribe himself out of the doctors' vigilant eyes this time and he was fine with that. Everything was finally done, the one thing that kept Thorin and Bilbo from living a peaceful life – for the moment – was finally taken care of and would never bother or kill anyone ever again.

Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli had been shepherded to an additional ambulance where they were given shock blankets and a warm beverage as to recuperate from the immediate trauma of the event. They were quiet for a moment following the privacy given to them by the police officers. It was then Bilbo finally noticed Kíli was wearing a black suit that had been torn and dirtied by the battle with Smaug. It must have been the thing he had hastily brought back from his trip earlier that day.

"Why are you wearing that?" Bilbo asked, gesturing the suit with his elbow.

"I…it was for Ori…" Kíli answered after a pause with a soft blush on his cheeks, "Fíli told me I should wear a suit to ask him out."

"Why?" Bilbo asked.

"To impress him and Dori." Kíli said, "Dori's super anal about Ori being surrounded by good influences and he already didn't like me… so Fíli said it would help if I dressed nicely and that he would probably support our relationship." He then looked at his torn clothes, "I think it's a bit ruined now…"

"A bit?" Fíli snickered.

Bilbo cracked a smile as Fíli began to tease his brother. It was wonderful to see that not even the most dramatic and dangerous of things could discourage the boys' good humour. Bilbo was grateful to know them and have them in his life.

"How are you all doing?" Bard asked, approaching them with two more officers wielding pens and papers.

"Better now." Bilbo said, "Thank you for saving us."

"It was my duty," Bard said, "I'm just glad you're all safe and that the injuries weren't as severe as they could have been. Now I know you're still under a bit of shock, but I would like to ask you a few initial questions."

Bilbo looked at the boys and then Bard, "I think we're more than ready to answer." He said with a soft smile, he was ready to uptake the final steps to putting the events brought on by Smaug behind him and so were the boys.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Thorin was waiting for them, his arms folded above his chest with a pouting expression. Dori and Ori were meant to arrive soon with Frodo which gave them a few moments for some private talk. Thorin soon told them that the doctors had refused to let him leave the hospital early under any circumstances because, not only had he managed to acquire a new wound, he had also reopened his old ones.

Bilbo smiled and kissed him tenderly upon hearing the doctor's decision. "You shouldn't complain too much…" he said, "Everything's going to be fine now, you just need to heal."

"I suppose." Thorin responded and pecked Bilbo's lips.

"You have a lot to explain to us." Fíli said after a short moment.

Thorin's expression soured, "I know."

"We'll wait until you're out of the hospital and this whole thing blows over," Kíli said, "But we want to know everything."

"I promise." Thorin said.

Bilbo looked at Thorin with worry, wondering if he would also include the details of the Sons of Durin. However, before anything else could be spoken, the door to Thorin's room opened and Frodo came rushing in followed by Dori and Ori, hugging Bilbo and told him how he had worried him. "Why is Thorin in the hospital again?" he asked anxiously.

"He hurt his leg," Bilbo explained, "He also reopened his other wounds. The doctors won't let him leave early again which means we'll have to come visit him here for a while."

"Is he going to die?" Frodo asked.

"No." Bilbo assured with a kind smile.

"Then that's good." He concluded and turned to Thorin, "You better listen to the doctors this time. They know how to make you better."

Thorin smiled and laughed softly, "I will." He said.

Fíli then nudged his brother as though to encourage him to act. Bilbo had first been puzzled by the action until Kíli approached Ori with the biggest and darkest blush ever. He took his hands, surprising both Ori and Dori significantly as he got to one knee.

"ORI!" He said a bit too loudly, "I r-really like you! And I want you to be my boyfriend – do you want to…?"

Ori blushed a thousand shades darker than Kíli – something Bilbo had thought impossible. He fidgeted awkwardly before flashing he sweetest of smiles and nodding as he said: "of course."

Kíli jumped to his feet and embraced Ori tightly with excitement though their happy moment was quickly cut short by a flustered older brother, "Now wait just a moment!" Dori said, "I'm not sure I support this!"

"Mister Dori—" Kili said awkwardly as he stood as straight as he could, "I realize I'm not the best suitor in the world, but I _am_ rich and a good cook and I believe I can make Ori really happy."

"I can take care of myself, Dori." Ori said. "I'm really happy right now and you shouldn't worry anymore."

"What if he breaks your heart?" Dori asked.

"Then so be it." Ori responded. "I'm sure he won't escape without a scratch though, I mean, Nori would definitely see that I'm not the only one in pain if our relationship were ever to end."

The sweet smile plastered on his face chilled Kíli to the bone. "Besides," he added after brushing off the fear of Nori's wrath, "I don't plan on hurting Ori, ever!"

Dori stared at the two pensively before releasing a sigh, "Fine." He accepted, "But I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Ori immediately planted a kiss on Kíli's lips in a fit of happiness and from that point on, they were barely inseparable. The hospital room became livelier and filled with conversation as Thorin retold the tale of what had happened in its minimalistic form as to spare everyone from the many details that they were never meant to learn such as Smaug's connections to Thorin through the Sons of Durin. It was a long while before Bilbo and Thorin finally managed to get a private word to themselves. When they did, Frodo, Fíli, Kíli and Ori had left to the cafeteria while Dori left to make a call. They would all return soon but Bilbo had enough time to ask what weighed on his mind.

He sat on Thorin's bed and took his hand, "What now?" he asked, "What happens to us?"

"I don't know," Thorin admitted, rubbing Bilbo's hands with his thumb, "I suppose we finally get a normal life once the Bard finishes his investigation."

"And what about the Sons of Durin?" Bilbo asked, "What about the information you promised Fíli and Kíli?"

"I vowed never to mix them with the Sons of Durin and that won't change." Thorin said, "As for the story they want to know, I'll tell them everything I can."

"What will you do about your organization, though?" Bilbo asked, "How can we have a normal life with them in the picture?"

"I've managed to keep my other life separate from the one I shared with my nephews this far," Thorin said, "I'm sure I'll find a way to keep going. If you want absolutely nothing to do with the Sons of Durin anymore, just tell me and I swear to keep you in the dark and safe from anything that could happen involving them."

Bilbo considered the offer for a moment, "Is the job you offered still open?" he asked with a soft smile.

Thorin returned it and kissed him, "It is, just for you."


	23. The End

**Short chapter to just conclude everything and show what's happened to Bilbo, Thorin and co. a year later :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Bilbo awoke to the sound of chirping birds and a bright sun hanging freely in a beautiful blue sky, shining light down upon his face. It was the most peaceful awakening he had ever had in what seemed like forever. He stretched on his soft white bed and plopped his limbs down on the wide space around him as he took a deep breath and reflected on many things such as how his life had changed so much in the past two years.

Frodo had been diagnosed with cancer and then leukopenia which had, in turn, made him seek money from the Sons of Durin where he met the kindest and most loving people ever. Bilbo had also met the love of his life and the man that would permit him to find comfort and peace albeit after overcoming the initial fear he held in regards to him. Then he was forced to make difficult decisions and fought by his lover's side to defeat an old demon that refused to leave them be. He had nearly lost his life in the process and foolishly endangered that of those he loved, but Bilbo concluded everything had resulted in the best possible scenario.

Now another year had passed and though old evils were erased, new ones arose as they always did. Frodo's leukemia angrily returned and he would soon restart his chemotherapy treatment. In support, Fíli and Kíli had both shaved their heads and encouraged Frodo as best as they could. Frodo was obviously touched by the gesture and all the more encouraged to beat his cancer once again.

"You beat it once," they told him, "And you can do it again!"

Bilbo smiled at the memory. The intensity of the boys' hope for Frodo's recovery had also helped him not delve into despair as he had the first time. They had all gone through so much and Bilbo hoped that, after this, they would finally be able to relax and be grateful for the normality they all desperately sought at the given point.

The door creaked open and in popped Thorin's head. He smiled upon meeting Bilbo's gaze and walked into the room with a cup of warm tea. "You're awake." He said, "I thought you would sleep for a while longer."

"I'm not _that_ feeble anymore." Bilbo laughed softly and took the cup, "I can handle your roughness now."

"Sorry." Thorin mumbled awkwardly.

"It's fine," Bilbo assured, "It's quite enjoyable, really. Regardless of the following soreness." He blew gently on his tea and took a sip, "Did you finally have that talk with the boys?"

Thorin nodded, "I told them everything they wanted to know." He said, "They were a bit overwhelmed, Fíli doesn't seem like he'll forgive me any time soon for keeping all that information from him though…"

"He'll come around." Bilbo said with a gentle smile. "You can't blame him. What about Kíli?"

"He found Ori as a distraction." Thorin answered a bit bitterly, "I suppose he's trying to unlearn what he heard by burying his thoughts."

Bilbo leaned towards Thorin and kissed him, "You did a good thing." He said, "They deserved to know the truth and now they have it. They'll better understand just what you were protecting them against and that their parents' deaths weren't in vain."

"I regret telling them such a grim thing." Thorin admitted. "They only know despair and death in regards to their parents."

"Then tell them happier things." Bilbo said, "Tell them about how they were as children and what you knew about their father."

"I will, when they're ready." Thorin smiled and kissed Bilbo again. There was a pause, as though he was struggling with something difficult to admit, "There's something else I should tell you…" he finally said.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"It's about the Sons of Durin." He said, "Things have been going well lately but we've caught word that competition more violent and aggressive is stirring. What Orcs weren't imprisoned when Azog's organization fell are assembling once more and they're following the commands of the One. They're moving towards our city."

Bilbo nodded, "It's just one bad thing after another, isn't it?" Bilbo laughed bitterly.

"I promised to protect you and that hasn't changed." Thorin reminded, putting his hand over Bilbo's, "If a war starts over this, I will make sure you, Frodo, Fíli and Kíli are safe no matter what."

"I trust you." Bilbo said.

"Nonetheless," Thorin continued, "One thing at a time. We'll concentrate on Frodo before concerning ourselves with anything else."

"Speaking of Frodo," Bilbo mumbled looking around the room as though he would find his nephew, "Where is he?"

"He's playing in the garden with his friends." Thorin said.

Bilbo slipped from his bed and made way to the window of his room. He gazed in direction of the garden and, sure enough, there was his nephew alongside Sam, Pippin and Merry. They were waving wooden swords about as though they were fighting an imaginary dragon and laughing so loudly and brightly, Bilbo could hear it through the window.

"Do you think our house is too big?" he finally asked.

"Not at all," Thorin said, "It's rather small compared to Erebor."

"It's so spacious though…" he mumbled, "Do we really need so much space?"

"The boys seem very fond of it," Thorin said, moving behind Bilbo and slipping his arms around his waist as he leaned his chin against his shoulder, "But if it's really problematic, we can build another smaller one."

Bilbo leaned into his embrace and took in a deep breath as he pondered the option. "Mm…" he moaned, "One thing at a time, I suppose."

* * *

**I don't really like super happy endings but I thought I might anger some of you if I made things as depressing as I had envisioned so I stuck for making Frodo's leukemia return and setting things up for this AU's version of the Lord of the Rings.  
**

**No I'm not going to write so please don't ask T_T**

**Anyways, this is the end! I want to thank you all one last time for following and reviewing this story :D It made me really happy to read everything you guys had to say and just generally have conversations with some of you :D You're all an interesting bunch and it was my pleasure to have entertained you all during these 23 chapters :)**

**Isn't 23 a weird number to end on?**

**Oh well.**

**I hope to meet you all again in a different story :D It was great going through this adventure with you all!**

**SEE YOU LATER! (I hope)**


End file.
